What If, Something Changes?
by Kanon58
Summary: After the Chairman Election arc, Killua and Gon with Leorio departed, time simply passes by, still the same question appears on everyone's mind. 'Where did Kurapika go? Why doesn't he show up or any signs of contact' You'll never know something might changes. Kurapika is being haunted by his guilt. Full summary inside the first chapter!
1. the Missing kuruta

_**What If Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **aionwatha

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his guilt. Half a year after Chairman Election, Gon, Killua and Leorio got together, but their blond friend didn't show. Kuroro Lucifer isset onhunting down the Chain-Assassin, while Hisoka actually stalks him from the shadows. Each party is searching hard for the missing Kuruta. And who would have guessed, even the Hunter Society is looking for him. R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Missing Kuruta**

* * *

Lukuso province. Here you can find a hundred graves, the graves of all who died in the Kuruta massacre. Most have wooden crosses to mark them, but there is one single gravestone. And on that one grave, sitting atop the stone, you'll see a blond haired figure, wearing blue tribal clothes, his face empty scarlet eyes.

It was no other than Kurapika, the last survivor of the Kuruta Clan. He was whispering the prayer of the Kuruta.

* * *

_To the sun in the sky_

_and the moonlight of night._

_Our bodies came from the earth_

_while our souls belongs to the heavens above._

_Thanking God for blessing our Kuruta land,_

_surrendering our will to the flow of the wind._

_I am honored to share my happiness with my fellow tribesmen,_

_am honored to share their sorrow._

_Please bless the Kuruta tribe forever,_

_Let us pray this upon our scarlet eyes who bear witness and_

_With thy proof of our living..._

* * *

After he was done, he repeated it over and over again. It didn't even bother him that his clothes were drenched and his hair was soaked in the rain. It was as if he had forgotten about physical sensations. Yes, he had forgotten to feel physical pain.

_Not even when Uvogin crushed his arm._

_Not even from the people who tried to harm him._

None of those things made him feel the pain that should be there. He was already used to that. Despite this, it may not look like it, but, Kurapika had been traumatized, socially and mentally.

He was trying to keep himself _'sane'_ in order to live. The only thing that gave his mind a glimpse of normalcy, was the hatred that flowed in his heart. The hatred he had for the Spiders.

It had been six years since then. Since he was left all alone in the world, until he met Gon, Killua, Leorio and Senritsu. They managed to somehow heal his heart slowly... but not completely.

The tombstone he was sitting on actually belonged to his mother and father. All alone, he was swaying his legs feeling no joy, but emptiness, sadness, loneliness. Even though his eyes were scarlet, they were empty, there was no sign of light. They were only a dry crimson.

The flowers he had offered to his clansmen were being washed away by the heavy downpour.

As for Kurapika, He just continued to pray, hoping that this would be the last thing _he could... He could...What...?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain hotel room, Gon was staring out the window, and Killua was on his back watching him sleepily. "Gon?" Killua called him, and the kid replied without turning his head to face him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?, why are you staring at the rain?" Killua asked while he move to sit by Gon. It was then that Gon turned his eyes to Killua, and said, "Nothing, it's just that, whenever its raining... It makes me think of Kurapika."

With that, Gon's eyes turned very sad. He missed his Kuruta friend. Out of all of them, Kurapika worried him the most. He loved Killua and Leorio too, but Kurapika was a different case. He knew that his friend was very reckless in spite of being so smart and strong.

Gon was worried, thinking _what if_ scenarios, such as what if Kurapika had met with the spiders by chance? Or maybe he'd become sick again like the time when he collapsed in York Shin.

His nen ability might make him incredibly strong, but Pakunoda had died, which meant she told the other Spiders the weakness of the so-called_Chain-user._ At the same time, they knew Kuroro Lucifer might have found a nen remover. Plus, there was the fact that Kurapika didn't really taking care of himself. Gon could tell. He could understand his friend really well.

He knew that Kurapika was what could be called "a very **fragile stone**."

Killua sighed, resting his elbow on the edge of the window sill, and started staring like Gon was doing. He said, "You're thinking too much about this. I'm sure he's busy searching for his clan's eyes... Or he probably had found those and has already taken them somewhere safe."

"Really? You think so?" asked Gon. Killua gave a nod, "Yep. And if not," said Killua, raising his pointing finger to poke Gon's forehead, "he should call us, at least, right?"

Gon snapped his fingers, which startled killua. "Ah! Thats right! The phone!" Gon took out his cellphone and tried to contact Kurapika.

Because of the hard rain however, there was no stable service and the device wouldn't connect. "Too bad..." Gon said sadly.

Killua rubbed the back of his head, "sheesh,,, Don't be so depressed. Plus, I wonder if that guy even remembers us..."

"Killua! Of course Kurapika does!"

"I doubt that."

"Killua-"

Before the two could start a proper fight, Leorio came onto the scene, soaked to the bones. "Whew! Oh, Gon, Killua could one of you get me some towel, please?"

"O-ok!" Gon immediately did what he was asked . Killua just sighed again and looked out the window.

"Really, where is that guy...?" He was feeling rather concerned, himself.

* * *

**While on the other hand, Kuroro Lucifer was...**

"Danchou...!" Nobunaga called out. "Are you really sure about this?!"

Kuroro smiled, but there was no warmth in his expression. It was simply a smile of absolute self-confidence. The Ryodan leader looked back to his Spiders and said, "Yes, and that is an order. Don't interfere."

"... Danchou..." The samurai could only look to his Danchou with sad face.

"... Danchou, so you're really going to do it alone?" Machi added.

"Of course, after all... I'm the Head. I won't let more of my precious limbs get ripped away from me." Kuroro spoke, leaving in the cool, detached way that he did everything.

As he vanished from his subordinates' sight, one question was left unanswered.

_What was Kuroro planning?!_

And behind the dark walls, there was a red haired man, holding joker card...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Note: **Those readers who had read this before, there are some big changes as you do notice...

**Yes the first chapter was so short, but I hope you are interested enough to continue reading!**

**Etoh, Care for a Read? Hope you do! :D**


	2. Before the Mystery started

_**What If Something Changes?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **aionwatha

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his guilt. Half a year after Chairman Election, Gon, Killua and Leorio got together, but their blond friend didn't show. Kuroro Lucifer isset onhunting down the Chain-Assassin, while Hisoka actually stalks him from the shadows. Each party is searching hard for the missing Kuruta. And who would have guessed, even the Hunter Society is looking for him. R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Before the Mystery Started**

* * *

**-This is a flash back of months ago-**

Outside of a certain big Mansion. Kurapika and Senritsu just have resigned from the Nostrad Family as bodyguards.

"So, It's time to depart?" Senritsu smiled nicely to the Kuruta. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

At first he did not answer, instead he remained silent. However, slowly afterwards he gave her a reassuring smile to her and said, "I will be fine. I can take care of myself... I can't burden you forever, my bad..."

Senritsu knew that Kurapika would say something like this. She just kept smiling as she said, "I really don't mind; I actually wanted to be with you for much longer..." with that, it made the blonde blush inside. His heart skipped a beat. Although his face was plain with nothing showing on it, however his heartbeat increased.

Senritsu sure did felt his heartbeat go fast, and she giggled for a few minutes. "Your heart doesn't lie," she commented bluntly.

Kurapika turned his head in another direction, and tried to change the conversation by saying, "So what are you planning to do now?"

Suddenly Senritsu's face became grave. "Well, I found the whereabouts of the Dark Sonata...That's why..."

The blond understood what she meant, which is why he said, "I see, then I hope you will be alright." Kurapika gave her a smile.

"Same to you." And Senritsu smiled too.

The two was about to depart, turning their back to each other, but Senritsu looked back to Kurapika, and called him out. "Kurapika!"

The kuruta stopped on his feet, and turne his head to see her. "Yes?" he questioned.

Senritsu then waved her hand in a small, friendly goodbye. "We'll meet again right?" she asked, while smiling.

His gray eyes grew a little, he felt the concern for him in his dear little friend. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, the beginning of a smile was showing. "Of course we'll do. This will not be a farewell..."

With that, Senritsu nodded, and so did Kurapika, bowing his head. The two continue to walk down each of their own road. That's how the two completely parted ways.

* * *

Walking on the silent street, Kurapika suddenly felt his head throb._"..Ehh...?"_ He turned his steps, and went inside a dark alley. _"Ouch... It hurts again... but why?"_ Kurapika slid himself against the wall to remain upright. And then, a familiar presence appeared.

By instinct, Kurapika jump backwards to a different angle, ignoring the pain in his head. There he met Kuroro Lucifer facing him. For real. He was wearing normal clothing this time.

From shock, he gasped, and his eyes turns scarlet. "Kuroro Lucifer?!"

The raven haired man just smirked, and closed his eyes. Then opened them again and replied shortly, "What's wrong? Its like you have seen a ghost?"

"Bastard." said Kurapika, closing his fist in order to calm his temper somehow. "You Bastard, what are you doing here?!"

Kuroro did not even bothering to feel his hatred. "What am I doing here? It's obvious, I'm just passing by..."

"Dont play with me, passing by, your face." Kurapika glared daggers as he threw these words at his opponent, the man that he will never forgive.

"You don't need to be that cold, but that's what amuses me about you," deadpanned Kuroro in praise, or was it an insult? Kurapika bit his lips. He has not told anything yet, and though nothing shows on his face, his mind is crying out '_what?'_ on the inside. Instead he prepared to attack the man. The Kuruta stand onto his defense.

"You bastard, you have guts showing yourself in front of me."

Kuroro then chuckled a little which pissed Kurapica even more. Said Kuroro,"Don't you get it? The nen chain you inserted on my heart was removed.

"What!?" Instead of having the word only inside his mind, he ended up exclaiming everything in front of him. Before he could notice that Kuroro was already in his face near and giving him a punch in his stomach.

_'Ack!'_ He coughed out a small amount of blood. But luckily, he had jumped off before another punch could reach him. Kurapika readied his chain jail to capture him, however Kuroro suddenly vanished from his sight.

Instead he was suddenly at his back and gave him a '_boo._' Kurapika raised his hand to chop Kuroro's neck off but the man vanished again. Kurapika thought, 'he must be using his skill book.'

After a short while of fighting, the nausea suddenly slammed into the Kuruta again, which caused him to lose focus and end up being thrown by Kuroro agaisnt the wall. As he tried to escape Kuroro's grip, the other man held his face by one hand as if he was ready to crush the Kuruta's head.

The raven haired-man, whispered low in his ear, _"Is that all you got?_" which caused the Kuruta to get even angrier than before. To get his scarlet eyes to burn brighter.

However, since he was not in a good condition, Kuroro kicked his ass off like trash which made the defeat even bitterer for Kurapika. Lying down on the cold floor, bleeding. The older man stepped onto his chest which causes him to gasp, _"Ah!'_ His injuries were very painful.

"Listen Kuruta... Nope. Kurapika..." Their eyes met, Kurapika gave a glare while Kuroro was just staring blankly, cold as ice with his deep dark irises. "I want you to join the ryodan."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're a bastard." He coughed up some blood, you could see traces of it on his mouth.

Kurapika tried to kick Kuroro off of him using his right leg but was easily caught by Kuroro as soon as the Spider head caught glimpse of his attack. The man twisted his leg, though not enough to break it, causing the Kuruta to yelp in pain. "Argh!"

"Relax... I won't kill you. And I know it won't be easy to keep you under my power... However.." Kuroro pushed his face near to Kurapika's. Holding his left hand across the fingers while the other hand was on Kurapika's face. He whispered to him saying while he licked the tip of the Kuruta's right ear, and the Kuruta let out a disgusted sound, "It doesn't mean that I would not capture you."

kurapika struggled, he wanted to break free, to kill him off, "Pervert! Get off me!"

But because of his injuries...kurapika's eyes suddenly went blank...The grip with which he was fighting vanished too.

"Don't you want to find the scarlet eyes?"

Kuroro's voice just echoed in kurapika's head, as his sight went dark...

"No..." he mumbled...

"I could give them to you..."

_"No..."_

"Why dont you give it a try..."

_"No..."_

_No..._

**No...**

* * *

**Lets cut the flashback a bit XDD**

* * *

Meanwhile in present time... Still in the same hotel room, Gon's phone rang up.

_Ring... ring..._

"Ah!" Gon took his phone in excitement. And answered it, "Hello - Kurapika?!"

But, the person behind the phonecall was not the friend whose call he had been waiting for.

_"No, its Senritsu. It's Gon-kun right?"_

Gon's smile vanish_."Owh..._" He thought it must be Kurapika but it was the friend of his friend. He tried to remove those thoughts, and smile again. He said into the phone, "So it's you Senritsu-san! It's been a while! By the way what is it?" On his back, the silver kid took the phone from Gon. And answered her instead of the other. "Senritsu, it's me, Killua."

_"Oh Killua-kun..."_ Senritsu was surprised. Killua took the chance, if Senritsu knows the whereabouts of Kurapika, and he asked, "Do you know where Kurapika is?"

Senritsu got silent for a few, short minutes, and said back,"_That is actually the reason why I called._"

This made Killua's eyebrow's twitch up right in wonder, "Eh?" He felt his nerves tense up...

This seemed like it wouldn't be a good conversation.

_"Listen Killua-kun, please be calm and listen to what about I'm going to say. Kurapika was seen with the Genei Ryodan about 1 year ago... However after that, he has gone missing, this past year... No one knows where he went and... it was officially announced on the Hunter website."_

"What?!" Gon exclaimed. He was able to hear their conversation even though he was far. Killua halted Gon's lips with his index finger, and he gave him the order, "Gon go check the hunter website! Quickly, now!" Without any hesitation, Gon nodded and immediately went to do what he was told.

His eyes went wide. On hunter website it said...

_(the following is what the screen says on the monitor)_

**Batch 2010 Hunter exam.. No.404 cannot be found.**

**The target was Blacklist hunter and a Conjurer.**

**He was lately found working with the SA criminals of Phantom troupe. Shortly after, his ties with the Phantom troupe was cut.**

**And he is now nowhere to be found.**

**If someone saw him, Please immediately bring him safely to the Hunter Association.**

**Warning: He is dangerous, and his NEN is out of control.**

* * *

Killua was speechless but tried to stay calm. "What? His nen... is out of control? Why? What on earth?!"

Gon couldn't believe what he just read.

Senritsu, still on the phone, continued,_ "Before we parted I was sure he was alright... because of his heartbeat... However, before that... In those days, he was somewhat always getting ill. That was, ever since the YorkShin city case."_

With that, "To sum it up. Something is going wrong with Kurapika..." Killua nodded, "Sen, I will call you later, okay?"

_"Sure thing killua-kun, I hope we can find Kurapika."_ She hoped.

"Ok... bye now." Killua put the phone down, and so this time Gon took it. He exclaimed, "I'm going to call Leorio!"

Killua just looked over his mirror reflection...

_'I sense something bad...!'_

* * *

**TBC...**

_**Ok as you see, things have changed a bit; I want to put more feelings, hehe... And the characters' appearances are based on Hunter x Hunter 2011, it's easy to keep up with the present color and events. If you understand what am trying to say... I hope again that you will leave a review; tell me what you think for those NEW readers! Hope you're still interested so far! Keep up with me ne?**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review!**


	3. Survivor and the Head

_**What If Something Changes?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **aionwatha

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his guilt. Half a year after Chairman Election, Gon, Killua and Leorio got together, but their blond friend didn't show. Kuroro Lucifer isset onhunting down the Chain-Assassin, while Hisoka actually stalks him from the shadows. Each party is searching hard for the missing Kuruta. And who would have guessed, even the Hunter Society is looking for him. R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Survivor and the Head**

* * *

_"No..."_

_"No..."_

_No..._

It was dark, Kurapika felt his eyelids heavy. He tried to open them but failed. He waited a bit longer to open his eyes again, and this time, he was able to do so. He found himself tied up with chains. His feet and his hands were manacled.

_This is...Where am...?_

He tried to scan the room by moving his head, however he wasn't able to do it properly. His head was spinning and his body was completely paralysed. Everything felt numb.

_What happen to me?_

Kurapika was trying to recall the past event, when suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. His sight was blurry, but he managed to focus them to try and see who was standing in the shadow, but he couldn't tell what was exactly the thing in front of him.

When the figure finally stepped out of the darkness he saw that it was the Man who had kidnapped the Kuruta. And added sexual harassment into the mix.

_Kuroro!?_

Scarlet eyes activated, He tried to attack the man in front of him, which caused his body to seize up in pain. He screamed in anguish. His body seemed to be electrified by nen.

The man in front of him stared into Kurapika's eyes, his own gaze cold and unfeeling. Kuroro smirked, breathing heavily. Said the man, "Quit struggling. You are drugged and I manacled you to stop your violent movements in case the drug I made you drink ever dissolves."

Kurapika gritted his teeth. He felt like he was being pricked by a thousand of needles. He felt the hot pain all over his body. He said, replying with a harsh breath, "You...bas..tard, I'm going to kill you..." He gave the man a death glare, which didn't seem to affect the man at all.

Kuroro Lucifer just closed his eyes and open them again. After a fewmoments of staring silently at each other, he said, "I guess, you are a tough one. You still have the strength to fight me after I drugged you? How amusing..."

Kurapika had now remembered how he got drugged by this pervert raven haired guy, who did that to him during their battle.

* * *

**If you remember that time...**

kurapika struggled. He wanted to break free off the larger man's strong grip. "Pervert! Get off me!"

However because he had receive some heavy injuries and the illness he was suffering from, his eyes went blank.

"Don't you want to find the scarlet eyes?"

"no..." he mumbled...

"I could give them to you..."

"no..."

"why don't you give it a try..."

"I don't...want..-" Before Kurapika completely fell asleep, Kuroro's lips had been connected to his.

But it was not a kiss. Kuroro made the Kuruta drink something... A drug, you could say.

"-"?!" Kurapika tried to push the man who was above him, who was sexually harassing him, if you thought about it. However the drug's effect already had started, and what more, the nausea feeling was already knocking him down, and dragged him down into unconsciousness. He was completely taken into a deep slumber.

* * *

**And so...Back to the current situation.**

* * *

When Kurapika had finally recalled that embarrassing part, it made him feel so gross yet his face was totally red. It was his first time kiss, we guess?

"You bastard! Pervert! Lecher! A Scumbag! I'm going to kill you!" the kuruta stated to Kuroro, yet this man was just as emotionless as ever.

Kuroro just stared at the Kuruta's anguished face. He was enjoying each expression that the Kuruta showed to him.

"Is that all?"

"Go to hell!" he cursed him.

Later, the members of Genei Ryodan, the spiders, had assembled inside the room, which was now been occupied by a tied up Kurapika and the Head Spider.

"How would you know, he's already making fuss?" Phinx said, a big grin on his face.

"Indeed, such a noisy prisoner..." Feitan added. Which caused Kurapika to serve the best death glare he could do, even as he was feeling sick and his body was in pain.

"So Danchou..." Shalnark spoke. "What are we going to do with the Chain guy?" he asked.

Machi just watched, and so did Koltopi. _**{the rest of spiders are not on the scene}**_

"Were going to keep him here."

"what?!" the hot-headed samurai shouted, meanwhile the other members agreed with the sentiment but exclaimed it only inside their minds.

Nobunaga approached his Danchou, complaining, "Aren't we going to kill him?!"

"Or torture him?" Feitan added with a smirk. And so Phinx followed, "Or make fun of him?"

Kuroro gave a cold gaze to Feitan and Phinx which was clearly saying_don't interfere._

Nobunaga continued. "Danchou! Didn't you capture him to avenge Uvogin?!"

"That was only your in your mind..." Machi told Nobunaga, and he found himself feeling so dumb because of the atmosphere.

"Nobunaga, I changed my plan. I want to keep him alive..." Kuroro said while he took a look towards the Kuruta with his beautiful scarlet eyes in fury.

Anyway the discussion was getting nowhere because of Nobunaga's useless complaints... So they ended up finishing the conversation, letting the Danchou handle the Kuruta.

* * *

The two were now all alone. The Kuruta survivor and the Spider Head who had killed all of his clan...

"Tell me. why don't you kill me now?" Kurapika asked coldly. "You have removed the Nen that I bound you with. You can kill me now, seriously." Kurapika was surely daring him.

With those deep dark eyes, he was just once again staring straight at the blond. When he said, "I just don't feel like seeing you die just yet," that made the kid's eyebrow twitch up in wonder.

"What do you mean?"

Kuroro could only close his eyes, looking for an answer. He opened them again, as he said, "That is because..."

_'Because..?'_ Kurapika repeating the question inside his mind.

"That's because, I don't think you deserve to die."

Kurapika's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his own ears. That is why to convince himself, he said, "I wont get fooled. why would a killer like you would have pity on me?"

"I don't feel pity. I just don't like the thought of seeing you die."

The Kuruta fellsilent. That was odd.

Very... _'__ What a weirdo...'_

Kurapika then fell asleep without self-consciousness.

* * *

_**NOTE: the following doesn't follow the timeline of the upper part. :D**_

_**You'll understand what I mean don't worry...**_

* * *

Meanwhile... Gon, Killua and Leorio.

"What!?" Leorio exclaimed in disbelief. "Kurapika was out of control!? How?! When?! Where?!"

"Relax old man! we are not sure of HOW, WHEN AND WHERE IT STARTED!" said Killua, shouting at Leorio's face.

"Ugh, so then. What exactly was going on?" Leorio was finally calm.

"Well..." Gon started. "We saw this on the net..." Gon then showed the doctor the copy of the latest news about Kurapika.

**Missing 404 of batch 2010 Hunter Exam...**

"No way! Kurapika w-with the spiders?! And t-then was- was missing?! What the hell is going on with Kurapika?!" Leorio was completely pissed off and at the same time was very worried for his team mate. He probably thought that their old friend was in a terrible position.

"We don't know, we have no idea. What's more, we have noclue on where exactly Kurapika is, right now... As you can see, he is considered missing... But at very least, he wasn't listed as a criminal." Killua said, sipping his coffee.

Gon stood up from his seat to face Killua. The silver-haired kid then stoped sipping his coffee."Oh, then why the hunter association is looking for Kurapika then, if he isn't considered a criminal?" Gon asked.

Killua closed his eyes and put the cup on the table beside him. "Don't you see, Gon? Kurapika is out of control... His NEN is out of control... They probbably want Kurapika confined and so they can do something about his nen..." Killua said.

"And the answer lies with Kurapika... when we find him..." Leorio added.

Gon, Killua and Leorio looked up into each other's eyes... Only one thing came to mind.

_"Kurapika...Please, be safe!"_

* * *

**TBC...**

_**Well I know I have a lot of scene cut thingies here... I don't want to make a big fuss about everything going on on this fic. Just use your imagination! XDD So, so far, how is it? Still itching for next part? Leave a review then! I love seeing reviews! Same as every author... so sorry for being greedy. XD**_

**I KNOW, this was short! Please review! XD**


	4. Why did it Gone Wrong?

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **aionwatha

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his guilt. Half a year after Chairman Election, Gon, Killua and Leorio got together, but their blond friend didn't show. Kuroro Lucifer isset onhunting down the Chain-Assassin, while Hisoka actually stalks him from the shadows. Each party is searching hard for the missing Kuruta. And who would have guessed, even the Hunter Society is looking for him. R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Why did it Gone Wrong?**

* * *

. . . . . . ._this is the current event, of when Kuroro said he could do it by himself; referring to the first chapie _

Kuroro Lucifer was standing on a tall building. The wind blew softly and made his coat wave about him.

_"Now, where might he had gone to?"_ The Spider head wondered. Indeed, after what had happened to Kurapika, he had decided to look for him. He wanted him back... He didn't know where the Kuruta had run off to, when Kurapika was declared officially missing.

But how had everything gone wrong? At first, he had kidnapped that kuruta, for he thought he could use his abilities. In exchange, he promised to trace all the scarlet eyes... On the condition that he join the Ryodan – or else, he would go kill his friends.

However.

Something had changed. Just by being together for those months... Not after their mission of stealing a pair of scarlet eyes that was on the hands of the Hunter association.

That is where IT HAD HAPPENED. Kurapika gone out control...

* * *

**This is a flashback of how it happened, how Kurapika's nen got out of control and he was reported officially missing**

**...**

"What!?" Kurapika exclaimed to the Leader of the Spiders. "I can't go there with you! Are you telling me to steal something with you in that place?!" He was horribly angry, yet nervous at the same time. Kuroro just replied straight.

"Well yes, since one pair of your clan's scarlet eyes is there."

Kurapika was frozen in place when he heard of the eyes... He thought for a moment before talking again to Kuroro.

"But that place is the Hunter Association HQ... I'm known as a Black-list hunter. And you're telling me we are going to steal one pair of the scarlet eyes of my clan there... as a member of Ryodan! What the hell are you thinking?! Didn't I tell you, I am _not_ a member of Ryodan, however... I do know no matter what I do or say, that wont change the fact that I will be condidered a member. IF they saw me with you!"

Kurapika got his point. Whether he liked it or not, if the hunter society saw him with the phantom troupe, it would be a big disaster for his name and reputation.

"Then just don't get out of sight?" Kuroro replied.

".. That wont be easy..."

" How do you know?"

"Because you guys always create a big mess. And this one is surely going to be a BIG mess... We are going to invade the Hunter's place...The Hunter Association. Just for your selfish needs!" Kurapika growled.

Kuroro blew out a sigh, rubbing his head. And said, "Aren't you selfish too? The one pair of your clans' scarlet eyes is in there. It's just fine to take it back, right? Cause it it could be argued that it belongs to you. To your family... I'm sure if they saw you stealing what belongs to you, they would understand. Is there any problem now?" Kuroro firmly stated.

Kurapika thought in silence for a bit. Yes, of course Kuroro was right, the hunter association knew his background. So even if they saw him there, they would probably think nothing of him getting back what is lost from his clan.

With that, the discussion ended.

It was time to raid the hunter society.

* * *

All of the spider members went on each to their assigned place. Kuroro and Kurapika, along with Shalnark, headed to the metal room which was held shut by nen. This was where the scarlet eyes were hidden.

And around that time, all of the masters of nen were done with theirmeeting. Biscuit, and Mizuken, whom is Kurapika's master were also there.

And of course since they had mastered nen, they did feel that there were intruders... Yes, they felt the Phantom troupe's presence.

Machi had killed a lot of bodyguards in the hallway... Phinx, Feitan, with Nobunaga, always teamed up and killed more guards who were chasing them. Of course they were trespassers.

It was then that Shalnark manage to remove the nen binding the door to the metal room. When it opened, there were there...

_THE SCARLET EYES!_

* * *

Kurapika took the scarlet eyes carefully. Kuroro informed him that it was time to leave. He couldn't believe that he was stealing inside of the hunter headquarters... Such a disgrace to his own dignity, but who cared, as long as no one recognized him... He just had to escape and pretend he wasn't ever here at all.

However, it may not show, but Kurapika was actually having problems ever since he collapsed in York Shin due to an unknown fever, that wasn't even caused by stress or fatigue.

Dont you wonder what that was about?

_That time when Leorio had asked him_

_"Is that really you Kurapika?!"_

_Kurapika's fist, where his chains were... was bleeding...Why though?_

_He spoke without looking back, "I thought it would vanish if i died, however it became stronger than before... The Spiders can't kill me."_

Do you now understand whats going on? Yes right, His nen was already going out of control at that time...

Because his nen was formed by his _'hatred,'_ however, the _'guilt'_ inside him for the people he had killed... still remained. And it ended up tainting his ability. It became abnormal.

_Senritsu called out, "Kurapika! Do you see something we don't?!"_

_Yes... He could see something no one could see. The souls of two spider he had killed._

Kurapika mentally couldn't take the sight. Blood, especially what was left on his own hands...

**The sensation of blood.**

...

* * *

Kurapika got snapped out from his thoughts of being blank, when Kuroro called out his name, saying that they must leave now, before the nen masters come and get kick their butts for daring to mess up the place.

Kurapika nodded and shouted, "Y-Yeah I'll get moving"

Kuroro and Shalnark immediately took off at a run, and Kurapika was about to, when a familiar voice called out on his name.

"Kurapika?"

He froze, he knew that voice... It was his Master! Mizuken.

Kurapika hesitated to turn back to the man who taught him nen, but he preferred facing his master than running away, in order to clear out the situation.

"..." Kurapika didn't say anything but starred nervously at his master. Though he was pretending that he wasn't nervous or guilty of anything.

"..So it is indeed you, Kurapika..." His master took a step forward towards him, when his eyes landed on the kuruta's hands. The scarlet eyes container. "Kurapika, what is the meaning of this?"

"You're mistaken!" Kurapika halted.

"Mistaken?"

"I was just forced to join the Genei Ryodan...! And about this, these scarlet eyes...T-They..." Kurapika paused. "They belong to me. So its normal for me to take it, right?"

The kuruta looked deep into his master's eyes, trying to figure out... yes, to figure out his position. Mizuken just sighed and rubbed his head. He said, "What kind of mess did you get into? Anyway, its alright to take those eyes, since they acftually belong to you and it was your goal to retrieve them... However, you can't just take them away without telling us. You don't need to invade this place just for that."

"I'm not the one who decided that. I've already told you, I'm being coerced," Kurapika stated coldly. "It wasn't my idea to invade this place... And I didn't know that there was a pair of scarlet eyes hidden here." Slowly, his eyes turned somewhat red.

"Why on earth is there a pair of scarlet eyes here? Tell me, Mizuken..."

Mizuken couldn't help but freeze a bit. As expected, Kurapika didn't show him respect even though he was his master.

"Calm down. We just got that in an incident that happened on one of our hunter missions... though I wasn't with them at that time. They saw those eyes and decided to take care of them rather than give them back to the auction place... You should be grateful, it was my idea to keep them here so that I could call and tell you that I have one of the pairs you're searching for."

"I see."

"kurapika." Kuroro was back.

"Ah- K-..Kuroro?!" Kurapika turned back quickly to the raven haired man who had called his name.

"Who is that guy...?" Kuroro's gaze are quiet deadly.

"Kuroro! He is my master! Don't lay a finger on him!"

Kuroro blinked like he was dumbfounded. "Your master?"

"Yes." He nodded and turn his head back to his master. "Please, let us escape... I promise to take responsibility of what happened here... I'm begging you, Master."

Oh finally he was called 'master.'

Again Mizuken just nodded while rubbing his head. "Yeah you can go, I will pretend that I didn't see you here. However I don't think you could clean up the mess out in the corridor."

Kurapik blinked his eyes thoughtfully. "The corridor?" He turned his eyes to Kuroro with a questioning expression.

Kuroro looked away and said. "Well..."

Instead of waiting for Kuroro's answer, the kuruta immediately took off at a run to see what had happened there. He gave Kuroro the scarlet eye container. And when he got to the corridor, his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_The smell of blood._

_The color of blood._

_The dead bodies laying down on the ground._

_Lots of...Lots of corpses._

Kurapika was frozen, he was trembling. The scene must have reminded him of his family. His throat felt tight, he could barely stand, so his knees folded under him. The nausea... knocked him out again!

He tried to speak in words, but it only came out as a mumble that couldn't be understood.

His scarlet eyes were activated, and his chains suddenly appeared without him summoning.

The memories, the souls of Pakunoda and Uvogin whom he had killed, appeared before his sight.

Kuroro noticed the weird actions of the Kuruta who had just collapsed into a sitting position. He asked the boy, "Hey, whats wrong?"

Kurapika only stared in a piercing wild gaze, starring at the pile of corpses. However, it was as if he was seeing none of it. Instead, what he was were the souls that only he could see...

"Kurapika." Kuroro called out once to the blonde who was clearly in shock. He got no response. When Kuroro was about to touch him, a sudden blast of nen flew out to where he was standing. It was attacking him.

Of course he dodged it easily. He turned his head to his right. There was Biscuit, along with Buhara and Menchi.

Menchi growled out, "Damn you guys! How dare you mess with us!"

Buhara was scared stiff, and he tried to get Menchi's attention. He said, "Menchi, be careful of what you say. This is the Genei Ryodan, you know."

"What!?"

Menchi couldn't believe it, so she set her eyes on the man, on Kuroro Lucifer. He looked pretty hot to her.

"Really? That's a spider? But..." Hearts appeared in her eyes. "But he's so charming!" Buhara just sighed. Biscuit was talking to Wing.

"Wing, do you know that blond hair guy sitting beside the Spider?"

Wing looked where Biscuit was pointing. His eyes widened. If he was not mistaken. It was a friend of Killua and Gon. Yes... It was the Legendary Hunter who violated the forbidden rules of nen.

"It's kurapika, the survivor of the kuruta..." Wing said, not purposely saying it out loud.

Biscuit turned a serious face on him. "I see. So he is the boy who used the forbbiden rule use of nen. I can't believe he is with the Geneiryodan. Isn't he a hunter?" She didn't really jump to conclusions but, of course everyone would wonder of why the Spider was not attacking the Kuruta, who they all knew were the kid's mortal enemies of the kid. Instead, they were standing close, as if they had been together all this time.

* * *

"I don't know what's going on, but you have made a big mess here..." Biscuit said, pointing to Kuroro. Kuroro didn't mind her, but he did know that the little girl was a great master of nen. First things first. His attention was set on Kurapika...who was murmuring things.

_"...No...I hate this... Why... even though...I've already killed both of you..."_

With those words, Kuroro abruptly figured out what was going on. But who had the boy killed? Kuroro could only think of Pakunoda and Uvo. Seeing the kid with his scarlet eyes burning in fear, sweating and shivering... this wasn't normal at all. From all of their raids, bloodshed should be normal for the Kuruta... But today was different.

Wing had noticed the abnormality from where he stood, watching the sitting, trembling kuruta from afar. He brought Biscuit's attention to it.

"...Master Biscuit, look..."

"Oh, I've been wondering what was wrong with that Kurapika, if that was his name..."

Suddenly the other spiders came into the scene, revealing that Kurapika was really a member of the geneiryodan.

Before anything came up, The both side started clashing, Though Kuroro didn't order them to; he was busy with the kuruta.

"Kurapika." Kuroro called again, this time standing in front of the boy. "Stand up, Wake up, we are going to escape. So put yourself together.

_"No...No..."_

"Kurapika!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kurapika hissed in pain, feeling like his head was going to explode.

"Kurapika! Hey!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop it! It hurts!" Kurapika yelled, hands clutching at his head. It seemed to hurt like hell. He was saying shut up to someone, but not to Kuroro... to the voices inside his head.

_"Shut up! Please! Stop!...Stop it!"_

Kuroro continued to shake Kurapika. And the shouts of pain got the attention of all the members of the spiders and the master of nens...

"Whats going on?" Menchi asked.

"Hey, wait, Wing... Set the barrier!" Biscuit ordered in fear.

"Why? What is it Master Biscuit?!" Wing asked.

"That boy's nen... is going to burst out...!"

Without warning, in just one scream from Kurapika, his chain turned into a big cradle of metal, spinning like it was forming a barrier around him. "Stoooop!"

"Kurapika!" _[Kuroro]_

Kurapika's agonizing scream broke not only the nen masters' ears but the spider members' too.

The chain continuously flew all over, spinning and spinning, destroying the place. Chains appeared here and there... they were totally out of control!

"Dammit." Kuroro cursed to himself as he ran once again to Kurapika, who was slowly being covered completely by his own chain.

"Danchou! Dont!" Shalnark called out he grabbed Kuroro's cloak.

"Let go of me Shal, That's an order." His voice was calm yet he must have gone crazy, wanting to go in there just to save the poor Kuruta from his agony.

"Danchou! If you go there you will die! Have you forgotten that his nen was for us spider! So if it's really going out of control... It's more dangerous to us than anyone else in this room!" Shalnark gripped him tightly.

Kuroro ignored his words and jerked away to jump to Kuruta's side.

"Ah! Danchou-AH!" Shalnark was blown away by a strong wind coming from Kurapika's berserk chains.

That was the last time he saw the blonde.

"...Thank goodness..." He though in relief when he saw the Kuruta was safe inside of the thousands of raging chains. The Kuruta was no longer in pain. He was actually sitting there blankly.

When Kuroro was about to approach him, he saw him smile.

A smile of farawell.

**"Please don't come near me."**

Kurapika said with a fake smile. And the floor started to crack in pieces... It fell apart.

"No! Kurapika!" Kuroro once again jumped. Trying to reach the falling blonde, who was steady and silent, accepting that he was going to fall down into the darkness below.

However, don't forget that the spider members were there. Machi used her strings to capture her own leader, preventing him from falling after the kuruta into the darkness.

"What-!" Kuroro cursed again, watching the Kuruta fall into darkness.

Mizuken was too late to reach the action, he was busy explaining things to the head office of the Hunters Association to clear up this mess. Before Kurapika completely fell, Mizuken saw his last smile.

And then, everything fell apart and was shattered.

* * *

After that...No one knew where he was. No one could trace Kurapika. Fortunately Mizuken, Kurapika's master, had already explained things to the Hunter Head before the incident where Kurapika created a big hole, a destruction of the Hunter place.

That was why... Kurapika 404 was officially missing.

_END OF FLASH BACK..._

* * *

**TBC...**

_**FIRST of all, this chapie didn't really change much, I only corrected the spelling and put the missing letters and too much words...as you notice. Ans Yep, The character was out of character... I skipped all of why it turned out that Kuroro was nice to his mortal enemy, the chain-user**_

_**... Just guys, use the idea of the other fanfics, of how kuroro has gotten soft ever since he met Kurapika... And yeah, I must admit there is a bit of kuroxkura there... But don't judge right away... Things will continue... in more twisting events, soon to come to this fanfic! XD**_

**I KNOW, this was short! Please review! XD**


	5. To know Whereabouts is He

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**To Know Where-Abouts is He**

* * *

The phone inside Gon's pocket rings.

_ring!ring!_

Gon immidiately answered the phone. "Hello?!"

On the line was..._"Its me Senritsu."_

"Senritsu!? Well, how was it?"

_"I got the permission for us to investigate of what happen on the hunter association east building that time."_

Killua grabbed the phone from phone.

"Building on where...Kurapika gone missing...?"

_"Yes, we got the permission to look onto the incident, others are not allowed to go onto the scene. Its a good thing i got contact with Kurapika's master...It seems..."_

Gon asked, :"Kurapika's master? You mean?"

Killua answered, "The one who teached him nen, seems like he was there on the incident."

Until Leorio came. "Gon, Killua, how was it?"

Killua turned to Leorio. "We got the point. So lets go."

"Eh? where?" (Leorio)

"Its obvious, we are going to the hunter place...on where..the incident happend."

Then Killua goes back to the phoneline. "Senritsu, where should we met?"

_"On the airport."_

"Got it."

The phoneline ended.

* * *

Back at where Kuroro was standing. He was done thinking over his thoughts of those event. However, of course that doesnt mean he let his guard down.

"Hisoka, i know you are there."

Yep, Hisoka is stalking him...Geez! XD a stalker.

the red haired man shows up with his card playing to his fingers, as he always did.

"Ya~ Kuroro~ what a coincidence? Your also looking for Kurapika huh?" His mischivieous grin never leaves his lips.

Kuroro only stared to the pervert clown with his eyes who are deep ones. He then turned back his head to the ground. As if being a guardian or something.

"I'm sure, your not here just to say hi to me...Or stalk me..." Kuroro said without looking back.

Hisoka giggles a bit and said, "Rest assured, im not going to ask you of fighting with me, Actually i have the same goals as you now..." Hisoka creeply said.

That made the raven haired guy look back to him. "...what do you mean?"

"Who knows, but, i guess not only us was looking for Kurapika~" hisoka said in a lovely way.

The man have thought now,_ 'others? , oh right...Kurapika has his friends, they might have already got the news of what happen on the hunter association.'_

"I see." [Kuroro]

"Anyway~ Kurorochin, If i were you, you better go faster looking for Kurapika..."

Kuroro raised his eyebrow, "hm?"

"Whoever finds him first...wins...Dont ya think?"

"This aint a competition. Why are you looking for Kurapika too? He aint a target for you to fight..." Kuroro implied,in a gaze of like -do not dare touch kurapika- XD

"Ive already told you, rest assured, But i do not gurantee of giving him to you when i found him first." Hisoka stated firmly.

"What are you planning to do with him?" [Kuroro]

"Secret~ But i wont harm him either way~" Hisoka then left with that...

Kuroro was a bit worried, what if Hisoka already knows where is the Kuruta. He should have ask, Or what if his friends already know where is he.

He has no time to loose but to search for clues...To search for his Kuruta.

_"Kurapika, no matter what, im bringing you back."_

He oath that inside his mind and he jumped down to the tall building.

* * *

**In the Airport.**

"Senritsu!" Gon called out when he saw Senritsu waving her hand to get their attention.

They immidiately run off to Senritsu.

"Senritsu, are you sure we could find clues there?" Leorio asked.

"Im not sure about the clues, of where to find Kurapika. But seeing the incident might help and give us idea of why his nen is out of control...:" Senritsu said.

"The only thing to find out is be on the scene." Killua added. And Gon nodded in agreement. And said.

"Let's Go!"

* * *

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And so they were here.

The scene, of where a big black hole...Inside the part of building.

Which was created, by the chain user.

You could see the left chains, hanging around...Its clearly describing how destructful it was.

Gon,Killua,Leorio and Senritsu stared at the unvilivable scene.

"Did...Kurapika...Did this..." [Leorio]

"There is no doubt...those are chains..." [Killua]

"..But...How could it be this mess..." [Senritsu]

"...Where did Kurapika go...after..?" [Gon]

Until a voice called them, It was Mizuken, Kurapika's master and with Biscuit,Wing...Those who were present on the incident.

"Biscuit-san!" Gon said.

"Its been a while Gon, Killua..." Wing and Biscuit said together.

"So, you guys are Kurapika's friends?" Mizuken asked for assurance.

"Yes! We are. And um...you are...?" [Gon]

"Im Mizuken, Kurapika's master."

* * *

**Inside the office.**

"Can i ask, how did it happen Kurapika's nen gone out of control?" Gon asked.

"About that, From the very start, Kurapika should have not use that method. Or i should have not told him that method." Mizuken said gripping his hands.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked.

Biscuit answered for Mizuken. "Killua, Gon listen. That Restriction of Oath is a forbidden nen rule. Its not being accured to teach on hunters to know nor use that method. For it will only destroy the user's body in collapsion...Basically...Whoever uses that method."

A paused.

"Whoever uses that method what?" Leorio loosing patience.

"Will, Neither die or Be eaten by his own nen...in other words. If not loosing his life, he might became a wandering beast."

"what!?" [All]

"What...how...why would that..." Gon cant believe his ears.

Mizuken cleared up the explanation. "Its this simple. First, its like your selling your soul to the devil. You carved for a strong nen, and in exchange, you have to make a rule which is almost bidding your lifeline...As you guys know, Kurapika's ability is only use for spiders' or else he would die instantly."

"But i dont get it! Arent it supposed to be alright, since he is not attacking anyone than spiders? How the hell did it got out of control?!" Leorio tapping very anrgy his feet.

"First of all. That Nen is Dangerous. That method is dangerous. We dont allow any hunters' to do that method. For it only brings chaos." Wing said.

"To simply, Once you used that method, you wont ever have the chance to put yourself together and end up being eaten by the nen...and the last thing is your going to die, or going to be a pure devil?" Killua stated.

"ah! then that means, What going to happen on kurapika?!" Gon exclaimed.

"Right now, we are not sure if he would die...but a big possibility that he would turn into a dangerous living beast." Mizuken added.

"Is there noway to save Kurapika?" Senritsu asked pretending to be calm.

"Well, as far as i know..In the first history over 50000years...Only Kurapika dare's to use that method. To say it for short, Kurapika is the very first hunter who used that deadly method on this year.' Wing said.

"how about...saving kurapika?" Leorio continued.

"Saving is kinda...Hm, from the last history of that method first used, The nen user died with his nen." Biscuit said blunty.

"No, Kurapika is going to die?!" Gon was about to cry.

"ah! no, no i didnt meant that straight...Its just on the old story, The nen user chooses to die than to be a beast." Biscuit tried to comfort Gon.

"But, in other words, you are saying that there is no other way to save the nen user, but to choose between the choices of wether die or be a beast?" as expected, Killua understands it right away.

"But its not like there is noway to tamed a going wild nen." Mizuken said.

"Really?!" Gon and Leorio exclaimed.

"There is a lot of ways to save Kurapika...atleast." Mizuken said having a pointed finger. "First is, to cut off his hand on where the nen dwells. Or 2nd one, sealed his nen away. 3rd, fight over his nen...But this 3rd one is a dangerous method...its 50-50. On where you must defeat Kurapika's ranging nen, once you defeat it, Kurapika could be save...But, of course you cant defeat him by your nen easily...Even us master's cant defeat a berserk nen. So this methods are not really being adviced."

A paused. "..But since you guys wants to save him badly. I have yo say this 3 methods...But i do not guarantee that we could really do something about Kurapika, since we didnt have the chance to examine his nen."

"hmm...I guess the option 2 will do?" Killua putting his hands on his chin.

"Sealing...Kurapika;s nens...As in, removing his nen?" Gon is confused.

"Yes." Senritsu answered Gon's question.

"Or cut off his hand..." Leorio said with a feared face.

* * *

Killua got off his thoughts when he remembered something. "Hey, Mizuken! Why was Kurapika is here anyway?"

Now thats a good question. Yeah they have forgotten their real goal LOLZ XD

"Well, he was here to get the scarlet eyes with the GeneiRyodan." [Mizuken]

"Ehh!? What?!" [All]

"He said he was forced to join in or else the spider would hunt down for you guys." [Mizuken]

"Kurapika..." gon girpped his fist. "Just for our sake he did...that.."

Leorio was in bad temper. "How dare they use us to Kurapika! F*ck Geneiryodan!"

Killua was silently thinking. Senritsu notice that so she asked. "Killua-kun, any...clues...?"

"Scarlet eyes." Killua spokes.

"Eh?" [Gon]

"Thats it, Scarlet eyes! Kurapika goes here to retrieve what belongs to him!..."[killua]

"Um so?" [Leorio]

"Dont you get it, he is missing...nor the GeneiRyodan seem doesnt know where did he went to. Then dont you think there is only one place he would go!" Killua said.

"You mean...like?" Gon is confused.

"But, Kurapika doesnt have a home to go..." Leorio said when he finally understand what Killua meant.

"thats,,,THATS IT! A HOME!" [leorio]

"A home?" gon still didnt get it.

Senritsu got it now too. "Yes, its maybe there! On where the Kuruta lives...Kurapika migth be there!" Senritsu said in a cheered way.

Leorio nodded and so as Killua.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroro...

"I see so the scarlet eyes were missing." He was talking with Shalnark on the phone.

_"Yes danchou, looks like Kurapika got them all...and bring them somewhere."_

"Ok, i'll call later again." Shalnark just smiled on the other line but another one shock him when his Danchou said in the end of line. "Thank you."

Then the line ended.

"Missing scarlet eyes, and Missing Kuruta..." Kuroro said outloud from his thoughts. He smiled a bit. "Now i know where did he went."

He was currently on a other tall building.

.

.

.

Yes the pieces are forming...

...

But not only Gon,Killua and Leorio with Senritsu figured it out on where the Missing Kuruta is.

...

Not Even for Hisoka, who seemed to know where really Kurapika is.

...

And finally Kuroro knew on whereabouts did Kurapika go.

...

Everyones' thoughts were said all together...That Kurapika is might be at-

-"_In the Lukuso province!"-_

* * *

**TBC...**

**___GUYS IM SURE THIS WILL CLIFF YOU UP-AND DOWN! XDD __I actually enjoyed writing this chapie myself hehe...__THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D...__Kyaa kyaa desu X3_**

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	6. First to First

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**First to First**

* * *

_I little knew that day,_

_Friends was going to call my name_

_In life we need love_

_In death, we do the same._

_It broke our hearts to lose someone._

_But...Its a thing it cant be take back._

_For the part of me went with the dark._

_The day were the bloody moon came once again._

_left with beautiful memories,_

_left with horrid memories,_

_Nothing was so figical._

_Time simply passes by_

_However mistakes are being repeated._

_The chain will link again_

_and till then it wasnt the end._

* * *

_**It was back then.**_

_**At the Hunter Hall.**_

Chains' going there and there. It was going berserk. The smell of blood anywhere. Headache sure never leaves' his head. But he was able to focus still.

He was sitting on his position blanky, his right hand on where his chain was, it was bleeding. But he didnt mind that. As if like, it didnt felt anything.

He had thought: _"at this rate, i'll end up destroying everything. I wont let that happen...Is this the end for me...?"_

From his thoughts the Man Kuroro called out in relief seeing him was alright. "Kurapika!"

However, what have he done? He did...He did just...smiled...and said.

**"Please don't come near me."**

Then he fall down to the darkness.

* * *

**[Meanwhile the Present event]**

"Gon! I got the ticket to go on the Moonsoon city and were we could find the Lukuso Province!" Killua stated.

Gon nodded and Leorio lit up in fire and said, "Alright! Lets hurry and get Kurapika, Before the Spider could get him!"

Senritsu was on back, she was slight happy, but...She was sad. Gon notice that and so, "Whats wrong Senritsu-san?"

"Ah, Gon-kun, its just that i can't go with you guys on the Lukuso...I have things to do." Senritsu excused herself. "But, if have found Kurapika...Please contact me, i will go soon as possible." She smiled.

"ok! Take care Senritsu-san!"

And so then, They manage to get on the place of Lukuso Province.

...

"Were here." Killua said.

Leorio gulped, upon seeing broken wicked looking trees, old scattered brusiese...The place was been abandoned. Its normal for the Lukuso province was detroyed after all by the GeneiRyodan.

"Lets' hurry for Kurapika!" Gon said.

After 5 minutes. They found the thousands of grave of the Kuruta Grandom clan.

"ah...This is..." [Gon]

"How, terrible..." [Leorio]

"...First is to find Kurapika...Lets get moving." [Killua]

* * *

Kurapika found himself lying on a cold dirty floor. It seems' like he is outside world on a small alley. He tried to focused, of how did it happen he got here. Aint he supposed to be on the under ground of Hunter Association since he didnt manage to escape when everything was breaking down. He just accepted the falling.

Kurapika was dozed off for a long minutes, Until the clouds getting darker. He is still spacing out. He cant calculate anything. He is worn off.

Not until one drop of water distracts his eye to close. It was raining already.

He decided to sit up and felt his whole body torn out. He hissed and cursed himself with a muttered. "Dammit."

His right hand was shaking,and in hurting. He used his left hand to calm down his right hand with the chain's still on.

"Dammit. Not now..." He once again cursed.

The rain starting to get hard. He was still there for more minutes.

Thought of nothing left, ...yes he felt miserable. After all these years, its been a while since he felt this terrible. The feeling sick of everything. His eyes went blanky, however they were not on scarlet mode. His eyes were normal...He is just feel so...so...

Right.

He feels so empty.

Kurapika didnt expect to felt loneliness at time like this. He was used to it. Ever since he lost his love once, not even he was taken forcely to the ryodan...Not even, to see anymore his friends.

_"friends?"_

He trailed off, right he had friends. But, The Kuruta laugh toneless, _"hahaha...Friends huh?_" He maybe perhaps gone mad, due to deep depression. Stressing situation. He is going insane. Well, he was already insane. He was just able to put himself together SANE if he keep thinking of reaching his goal.

_"right, i must...go get everything...ive already got many of them..."_ He thought and not sure if it was all his clans' eyes. He got 36pieces already. And everyday he got one, He is bringing them back to Lukuso Province. But the one pair from the Hunter place he left it to Kuroro. But for now, Kurapika could'nt think of anything but to do so.

_"i want to go home. They are, waiting for me."_

Kurapika thought that, as he stand up on a wiggly way. Its like he is not on himself. Despite the pain and the hard rain pouring to his open wounds. He might get numb. But he didnt care and move forward to were he wanted to go the most.

To his hometown.

Sound like, a wish from the dead person?

* * *

**[Meanwhile on the Present World]**

"Its been a while..." Kuroro Lucifer just got on the Lukuso Province. He scanned the whole scenery by his eyes. The memories were fresh when he destroyed the Kuruta's grandom village. Kuroro felt ache a bit inside him, was he guilty? Maybe, but he ignored those feelings and started to move forward.

Later more minutes..He finally reached the place on were wooden crosses all around. He was suprised.

_"did the kuruta did all this by himself?"_ He thought of Kurapika, burriying his whole clan. That was pretty impressive.

And first of first. He kept walking forward...

**And so then...That was...**

* * *

In the Lukuso province were graves are all over...

On the center of the pouring rain. The one and only Survivor kuruta.

Kurapika was sitting on a one tombstone, while the others were marked with wooden cross. kurapika was praying, more like its a requeim of his Kuruta Clan.

_The shining sun of the sky,  
__The green trees of the earth._

_Our bodies are born on this earth,  
__Our souls originated from the sky._

_The sunlight and the moonlight shall shine upon us,  
__The greeneries shall moisturize our limbs._

_Surrender our bodies to the wind that blows across the world.  
__Thanking god for blessing our Kuruta land,_

_Bless our souls to be pure foreve__r._

_I am honored to share my happiness with my fellow tribe,  
__I am honored to share their sorrow.  
__Please bless the Kuruta tribe forever,  
__Let us pray this upon our scarlet eyes._

_with thy proof of our living..._

Once he had finish his prayer, he again repeating it all over, as if like his clothes werent wet nor his hair from the rain. Thats right, Kurapika, had already forgotten physical pain.

...

Not even when Uvogin crushed his arm. Not even people who tries to harm him.

None of those made kurapika feel some physical pain, He is already used on that. However, it may not look...Kurapika was actually hurt mentally and socially.

He is trying his self in 'sane' in order to live. The only thing putting his mind in pieces of sane, is the hatred flows on his heart for the spiders. Its been 4 years, not until slowly bit, Gon,Killua,Leorio and Senritsu came...His heart was slowly healed. But not completely.

All alone, he is just sitting there, still on the big tombstone, On where his mother and father grave was. he was swaying his feet with no joy, but emptiness, his eyes were scarlet however they were empty. There was no sign nor shine. It was only emptied crimson.

The flowers he had offer to his clan was being washed away by the pouring rain. Kurapika just continued to pray, hoping that this would be the last thing he could be in control._  
_

...

Kurapika is aware that he cant control his own nen anymore. He was being eaten by it already. How could he waste his life for vegance? Though he doesnt regret, but he had this thirst for something like :_ If only i could live happily._

For the first time that came into his mind. However, suddenly...On his view, in the woods...Someone is approaching from the dark shape.

His knew this familliar presence. Kurapika decided to hid, but before he could do. The nausea and the pain he was been enduring from these days ever since the incident he got in. He collasped on the ground.

_"who, are you...?"_ He asked inside his mind, not able to ask the man infront of him. The only thing of his blurry eyes could see is the shoe of the man's figure. After that he totally fall asleep.

The Mischivieous person grin sligthy on his lips. He then pick up the sleeping Kuruta who's blood from his right hand already reached its limit.

The mysterious man with RED hair, does a craddle a princess style. Kurapika was so pale. He was very wet, and so cold. As if he was a corpse.

"You shouldn't waste your pretty face." The Red haired man said twirling the sleeping kuruta's hair strands. "Well then." He started to walk through the dark surface of the woods. "Lets go."

He and the Red haired man dissapeared.

* * *

**[Current Event]**

Kuroro was there already. On the big tombstone on where the Kuruta had stayed off. However he wasnt there anymore._ "...hm, i guess i was too late...?_" Kuroro scanned the whole place by his eyes only moving. Until he notice stain of blood on the wet muddy floor. He used his fingertips to examine the blood.

_"it belongs to that kuruta..."_

Its Kurapika's blood. So he indeed was here. But where is he now?

Not until he saw another thing under the ground. There is a card...

His eyes narrowed... "_..Hisoka...you..."_

Kuroro left immidiately not noticing that there was something more on the ground.

* * *

**[The last people who came onto that place]**

Gon,Killua and leorio was panting [they seem to run XD]. They finally had reached the tombstone place, on where Kurapika was before.

"Kurapika! Where are you!" Gon called out.

"Kurapika! Come out if your there!" Said by the same side Leorio. Killua just scanned the whole place by his eyes. And until he found some bloodstains on the muddy floor.

"Gon, Leorio look." He pointed to the ground.

"That is...!" [Leorio]

There was a red diamond one piece of earing on the ground.

"...Its kurapika's earing!" [Gon] . "But..." Said Gon picking up the earring of his bestfriend. "Where is Kurapika?" he was about to cry.

"Based from the bloodstained. Probbably he was injured, or he was attacked by someone...He's maybe been taken away somewhere. Dammit, Were late." Killua cursed.

"What if its the Spider?!" Leorio panicked.

"We cant jump to conclusion...Look Leorio." Killua pointed on the ground again.

"..!" [Leorio]..."Foot prints...there is two foot prints!"

"I bet, no only one of spider is searching for Kurapika...Maybe theres' some people wants Kurapika too...Due to the internet annoucement..." Killua greeted his teeth to close.

_"...Kurapika...Who would have taken you...?"_ [gon]**_ "Please, when we are able to...Get you back?"_**

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Oh Gosh, O_O...Looks like everyone is tooo late! XDDD**_

_**What would Hisoka do to Kurapika?! o_O Find out new chapie! Dont forget to review! X3**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	7. Problem x Planning?

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME TO HAVE THE MOOD OF WRITING THIS NEW CHAPIE 8D**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Problem X Planning?**

* * *

_..._

_Ah! Its Kurapika!...Kurapika! Over here! ahaha!_

**[..Gon...?]**

_Oi wait for me Gon! Ah, Oh Kurapika, you were just right there. Weve been looking for you all this time..._

**[..Killua..?]**

_Yo Kurapika! Its been a while, how have you been? Whats with that grumpy face? Dont you miss me? you Prettyboy! Kiddin!_

**[...Leorio...]**

_Whats wrong Kurapika? Are you alright? Want me to play some flute piece for you?_

**[..and..Senritsu...]**

Right now His conciusness was floating in darkness.

**[...Everyone...]**

The Next vision was were his family was.

_Kurapika...)))_

**[..Mother...Father...and...Big Brothers'...]**

_...Kurapika...Come here...Its time to go...!_

**[...Time to go...where mother...?]**

But the scene suddenly changed into a bloodyspree.

**[...!?]**

_His family whoes faces were revealed to be hollow eye socket._

**[...!]** -_*sound of vomit***- **_**[What the-]**

_Kurapika...hehehehe.._

**[Who-]**

The next thing he knew he saw a reflection of him, but the reflection shows' a reflection of him being bloody.

**[...Who..-!?]**

_You cant escape from this! hehehe-ahahaha!_

**[...Stop-!]**

**...**

Dream Ended.

* * *

A gasp, a yelp, and Kurapica tried to move his body but failed, struggling to breathe through the crushing terror he had awoken to. It squeezed at his chest, blocking his air passage, tightened around his throat and when he managed to draw a gasping breath, it slid down his throat like liquid lead, and sat inside of his lungs, burning, heavy.

At first, he didn't understand what had woken him. His room was deathly quiet and still.

". . . ." he tried to spoke, but no words came out.

Kurapika was staring at the ceiling, but as if like he cant see whatever he was looking at.

He sighed and opened his eyes, and suddenly froze.

Time seemed to still, and the weight pushing down on his chest got steadily more stifling. He held his breath. His blood ran cold. He had forgotten the previous event.

Kurapica felt like a hand touched his face. It was a cold hand. Yet he felt warm later, as he realized that someone was really holding his face firmly on his cheeks. "_who's hand is this...?"_

It wasn't Kuroro's hands. For he knew the touch of that guy, it should be so cold with no sense of feeling. But this time, the hands were touching his face was different. Cold yet Hot at the same time.

Not until he heard the man spoke. The one touching his face.

"Are you still alive?"

He snapped, and was now able to see everything. The man was touching his face was...No other than Hisoka.

_"Hisoka-!"_ He shouted the name, but hey, his voice didnt came out?_ "what..the..?"_

"what's wrong...?..Didi cat caught your tongue?...hehe.." Hisoka said in a lovely way, When he removed his hands from the kuruta's face. "...Have nightmare? Or youve been speechless to see me? Did you miss me? Hehe..." A giggle.

_"why, Hisoka...Why Hisoka is here...?_" He had thought and he scanned the room by only moving his eye, since he cant even move his body. _"this place...?"_

"You're at my hotel room." Hisoka answered the boy as if like, he could read the questions on his mind. Since it was like that, Kurapika sent a eye contact to Hisoka for more questions. Hoping that the man would understand his question through his eyes, if he cannot spoke.

_"...why am here...? How did i got here?"_ Kurapika ask those question through his eyes. Hisoka then chuckles and pin point to Kurapika's nose. That made the kuruta wants to bite his finger if only he could!

"Are you wondering what are you doing here? And why are you here?" A giggle. "That's simple." A pause."I save your life..." A smile, but looks perverted.

Kurapika shivered a bit on that smile Hisoka has. But anyway, why the heck Hisoka brought him here? What does he need? And what does he mean of _'i save your life'_ anything of those doesnt make sense to the Kuruta who was totally paralized.

Hisoka moved closer sitting on the side bed of the Kuruta occupying. Hisoka then stared to Kurapika who still looks awful. He said, "aww...You should better take care of yourself more."

Kurapika twitch his eyebrow in question _"huh?"_

"Or else, Hisoka will be worried you know~ sobuu~" A fake cry.

Kurapika was now confused. Hisoka is acting nice isnt he? But thats not his concern. More important is, what does Hisoka needs from him?

Dont tell that Hisoka brought him here becoz of what he have done to Kuroro Lucifer, that he aint able to got the fight he want? Or, does Hisoka needs something from him again? Or...Or...like a bait to lure Gon out? Since Gon was also his prey, but thats still too early for Gon to be rippen for this clown who likes red apple the most.

Hisoka lovingly smiling to his own lips_. "why the heck is he happy?"_ Hisoka then got up to his sit and said before he turned. "You better rest first before asking more question, it will be better if your asking me them with a voice~"

The red man haired leads to the Door. "I'll be right back~ Bye~" He closed the door.

Kurapika watched the back of Hisoka, who is taking his leave. The time the door finally closed. He collapse again. He is still too weak indeed.

* * *

**Back on Hunter Association...**

"Netero-kaichou, did you mean that?" Beans said.

Netero nodded his head, "Why yes. Do you have some problems about that?"

"But Neteri-kaichou, Aint that going to be mean for those kids? They request us to save Kurapika-kun. And yet we are going to..." Puhara shook his head, avoiding the eye contact with Menchi who is giving him a glare of like

**_:shut up:_**

"However Netero-Kaichou, How could we do that? I mean, Aint that Kuruta survivors' nen is OUT- OF - CONTROL. Its going to be hard to catch him." Menchi said complaining.

Netero rubbing his beard. "hmm..Well, we dont need to catch him that seriously."

"ehh!?" [All]

"B-but, Cant just Lippo catch that guy?!" Menchi pointed to Lippo the blacklist hunter. Lippo nodded in agreemet to what Mechi said but then, "We dont need to catch him. For, he would show up himself eventually...Plus when Gon and his friends found him. For sure he would gave them to us for the thought that: They think we are going to save Kurapika..." Netero concluded.

"...Thats mean..." Puhara murmmured. Netero heard that but ignored it by saying. "At either-anyway...We cant do anything for now...We still dont know how dangerous could be- of we are going to catch...Even it means for Gon to hate the Us hunters...Its for the sake of everyone..." Netero then take his leave.

It was a bit silence when Menchi finally spokes' resting herself on sit, while waving her two blade weapons. "Well, its not that i really care but...Is there really noway to bring him back on his sense...? I mean, what if its not yet too late?...What do you think Lippo, Puhara?"

Puhara straightly said, "For me, that is mean. Its like we are betraying Gon-kun and others; hope."

Menchi end up getting angry at Puhara said. "Argh! Just shut up!"

Then Lippo said next. :"...However..what if..its too late already...?"

Mizuken Kurapika's master was on the back of the Door. Its not like he is eaves dropping. He just dont want to show himself from others.

_"...Kurapika..."_ [Mizuken]

The discussion end like that

* * *

**On BitakuHotel on where Gon,Killua and Leorio are currently staying.**

_"...i see..."_ Senritsu is on the phoneline of Gon's phone, But Killua is the one using it.

"We were too late when we got on Lukuso. Someone took Kurapika away..." [Killua]

_"For the mean time, lets calm down. If ever someone found Kurapika..I'm having the feeling that they would bring Kurapika into the Hunter Association, since it was said on the website of whoever found kurapika:kindly bring him there on the organization."_

Killua sighed in a bit relief but still, "What if, none of good people found Kurapika instead? What if Spider's found him?" Killua said.

_"Anyway, i need to go now, sorry. I'll call up to you guys if i have news for Kurapika...Take care Killuakun Gon Kun..and also Leorio-san..."_

"ok. you too...becareful." [Killua]

The phoneline ended.

"What did Senritsu said Killua?" [Gon]

"Hmm, right now, if someone took Kurapika away. He/She might take him to the Hunter society, So we really dont need to worry. However, if ever Kuroro and his spider comrades founds' Kurapika instead. Thats a big problem." [Killua]

"...I...See.." Gon shook his head, He had cried enough. He wants to see Kurapika a lot. He misses him a lot...But his friend was nowhere to be found...And now they had known his location. He was once again took away by someone.

"Gon." Killua patted Gon's head. "Its alright. We will get him back for sure. We would see kurapika again." Killua gave a smile. "ok?"

Gon nodded and wiped his tears who is trying to fall down again. "alright."

Leorio came in the scene.

"So, whats up? anyway news?" Leorio asked. Killua then removed his hand on Gon and turned to Leorio. "Nope. There aint any..."

"I see." Leorio looked down thinking and said, "What if someone of us hunters' actually found Kurapika? What do you think Killua?"

Killua was suprised, for the first time Leorio said something smart. Killua started thinking then. "Hmm, lets see...On our batch...I guess none of them would be kind to find Kurapika...Except for one person who seem to have interest on Him..."

"Interested on him? Uh, Who?" [Gon]

Killua still thinking hard...Until the image of the red haired clown, reminded him from Yorkshin arc. His eyes widened, Its just a hunch but...There is a possibility, that not only the 3 of them nor the spiders' has interest on Kurapika. But...For sure, a bit, that guy does.

"Hisoka..." He murmmured.

"...Killua...?" [Gon]

"That's it!" Killua fisted his palm.

"That's it what?" Leorio dumbfounded reaction.

Killua turned both to Gon and Leorio. "Hisoka! Hisoka might be the one took Kurapika way!"

"Ehh?!"

"Are you serious?" [Leorio]

"But-How Hisoka? How come?" [Gon]

Killua pointed his finger explaining. "Listen. think carefully, on Hunter exam, Hisoka whispered something to Kurapika which caused them to form alliance on Yorkshin. However, The deal Hisoka wants 'was' not granted."

"ah! You mean...!" [Gon]

"That's right, as a pay back of not following their deal. Hisoka took Kurapika who is on Lukuso province, since it was a news from public that he is missing." [Killua]

"I see! So Hisoka took the chance to caught Kurapika who he found out, that he was on Lukuso!" [Leorio]

"Yes, indeed." [Killua]

"However, why Hisoka wants Kurapika? Despite from the needs of Spider, they need Kurapika's ability and the scarlet eyes 'i guess'. But, Hisoka wants- 'what' to Kurapika?" [Leorio]

"Perhaps revenge?" Killua run out of idea. "Who knows."

Gon was silent on the background. He was thinking too.

_"If Hisoka really did took Kurapika. Then, where could they be?"_

* * *

While...On the Spider's Layer...

.

.

.

.

"Danchou!" Shalnark called out, seeing his Danchou was back! He jumped down to be the one first to greet Kuroro Lucifer.

"Danchou...Welcome back!" He greeted with a smile. But his Danchou was silent. "Um..." Shalnark notice, Kurapika wasnt with Kuroro. "...Where is...Kurapika, Danchou?"

Kuroro sighed and said, "I was too late. Hisoka took him."

"What!?" Nobunaga and Phinx excalimed on the background. All of them are listening of course.

"Ho-how, Why-Why Hisoka took Kurapika?!" [Shalnark] "And how could you be sure Danchou?"

Kuroro closed his eyes and opens them again. "Back i was searching for Kurapika, Hisoka is been stalking me. He told me himself that he is also after Kurapika..." A pause."Then when i finally got to the place Kurapika was in, I came there he was gone and a card on floor signifises Hisoka. Thats why."

"...I ... See.." Shalnark scratched his head. "Then, Danchou what would we do now?"

Kuroro looked to each of his members before speaking.

"We are going back to Ryuusega..."

"ah...D-Danchou?" [Shalnark]

"Arent you going to get that kid back first? Danchou?" Nobunaga jumped from his sit followed by Phinx.

"For now, i would let Hisoka take care of Kurapika...However, after done with the commitee...I will settle it."

"Oh..so...When are we leaving?" [Phinx]

...

_**"Today."**_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Im actually lazy to type...I have some problems with my memory...I need to go check up for a Doctor...**_

_**But i hope this chapie didnt kill you for not reading... :D PLEASE STILL READ!**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	8. Tell Me Why!

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ****Sorry if it was late, i mean, i was really too lazy to write the next chapie gomen ****but here! enjoy xDDD ****I hope u guys will review a lot to wake me up ahaha :D**

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Tell Me Why!**

* * *

"Gon."

"ah, Killua?"

Killua patted Gon's head. "You must rest. For now lets take it easy. We will be able to find Kurapika."

"Killua is right Gon. So while we still have no information whereabouts Kurapika, we must rest. So that whatever happens we will be able to rescue him in instant." Leorio comforted.

Gon looked between his two best buddies. Then with a nod. "Ok. i got it..." Gon put a smile so that the two could rest assured.

With that, Leorio left the hotel to buy some food for Gon and Killua, and of course, care for a stroll.

* * *

On the other side.

Kurapika was now again, finally awake.

He slowly opened his eyes. When he notice that he could feel his body, he could move his arms and neck._ finally._

He tried to sit up, _atlast,_ however, when he tried to walk with his feet, he stumbled._ w-what?_

Kurapika's legs seems to be still paralized._ dammit._ yeah now he can't escape.

Hisoka came in the room, found Kurapika on the ground. crap.

"Oya? My, my...Early in the morning already trying to escape arent you ?" Said Hisoka going towards Kurapika. Kurapika notice that Hisoka has a plate of food with his hands, Hisoka placed the food on the small table facing the side of the bed on where Kurapika is.

"Here let me help you. " Hisoka said with the never ending mischivieous smile that he always wear. Kurapika rejected those lending hands of course. "I dont need your sympathy." of course its the Kuruta's pride.

"ok then~" Hisoka pouted, but it was a fake pout that make Kurapika's eyes rolled in irritation. He tried to walk up on his own, but really...Failed a lot.

He was panting, his tired so far. He still havent eaten anything nor did have a normal rest. Hisoka once again lend his hand to make the Kuruta look up to his cold hands. "Care for my help ?" he said teasingly, Kurapika let out a '_grr'_ and finally took up Hisoka's hands, for him to stand up.

However. The time he had touch Hisoka's hands, Hisoka let him flew up in a princess cradle.

"wha-?!"-"What shameless manner are you doing?!"

"shhs ~" Hisoka put his finger on Kurapika's lips. "You cant walk right? then let me handle the job. " Hisoka smiled but still that smiled is veeeery irritating. But Kurapika blushed off.

Hisoka put the Kuruta on the bed in sitting position. Kurapika was a bit sudden silent for one moment. Until Hisoka placed the plate of food ealier positioned on Kurapika's space. "Eat up. I bet your hungry." With the same smile. Kurapika observed the food on the plate switches to Hisoka and then back on the plate then to Hisoka.

Hisoka let out a soft chuckle, he knows what was the Kuruta thinking. "Dont worry, its not poisoned. And im not on those habits either if im going to kill someone... " That shivered the spine of kuruta, _i see, so he is still a cold blooded killer...maniac..._

"Now eat up ."

Kurapika hesitantly, took the spoon to eat the delicious soup. Hisoka then smiled, "Anyway, eat that first i'll just take a bath~ "

_'weird'_ Right,_ 'there's noway Hisoka would be nice to me._ Agree,_ 'but what does he want from me? why is he keeping me alive?_

Kurapika is tried of it, people are always after him. for Kuroro who took him forcingly to make him a Spider and right now that Hisoka is putting him lock up on his bed. The kuruta rolled his eyes from his thoughts._ Damn, what do he need this time?_ Kurapika had thought, maybe Hisoka will torture him for their deal about fighting Kuroro Lucifer was not granted.

_'right, maybe, he's mad about that._' Kurapika had thought his dead for great. He cant use his nen, paralized feet. he cant run away._ 'dammit'_after that thought, he had remembered his friend.

His eyes softened with sadness. Its been ages since the last time he saw his comrades. He closed his eyes, '_at very least...i wanted to see them...'_ Kurapika then finally eat the soup, which he believe it wasnt poisoned. Based on Hisoka's feature thrist for killing. He wont do such a dirty way trick to kill someone.

Then that. Hisoka was finally out of the bathroom.

Hisoka was completely naked that made the Kuruta scream in a girls scream, "Kyaa!" He immidiately covered his eys by his hands.

"hoh ?" That made Hisoka lips grins wide.

"What on earth! Atleast after coming from bath put some towel covering your...!" Kurapika scanned down, face blushing hot red. "Put some cover under your bottom!" Hisoka left out a chuckle.

"My,My, what are you being worried about? Were both males. I dont mind being naked infront of others...plus, arent you a male too? its no problem."

"even so! _ugh,_ Put some clothes already! atvery least have some shame!" Kurapika said in disgust. Kurapika is too sensitive to see someone's body wether male or female Kurapika feels grossed, especially when someone sees' him naked, he feels totally embarass.

"How cute~ "

"Shut up!"

"Fine, Fine... "

Hisoka still chuckling and then put some clothes on.

Kurapika was done with his food. Hisoka just staring lovingly on Kurapika. Kurapika of course irritated, but he doesnt show it to much for, he knew...Hisoka is still dangerous, even if he acts kind._ he definitely needs something from me...!_

Kurapika sighed, before facing Hisoka in a serious way. "Hisoka."

"Hm ?" Hisoka opened his eyes. He was smiling with closed eyes by the way.

"Tell me. What do you need from me."

"Need from you?"...Hisoka swayed his fingers in a question. "You-really-want-to-know? " He said in sing a song.

"Stop making riddles, just answer me. Why didnt you kill me yet?" It was the same when Kuroro kidnap Kurapika, Kuroro didnt kill Kurapika yet, instead...Confined him on a closed room. _'really...why are people always treating me like this._

Indeed really. People always treat him like a prisoner, a toy.

"Hmm~ Let see..." Hisoka think up and said, "Lets say, i dont want you dead and wandering outside... ~"

"huh?"

"Let's just say that, i wont let you get in trouble. "

"what"

Hisoka smiled, then he goes Near Kurapika. Kurapika of course frozed and ready to jump away if ever Hisoka touch him but. Hisoka whispered to his ears. "I want you Alive. "

_"uwaah!"_ Kurapika got creep out on Hisoka's sudden whisper. "W-ha-! Hisoka! Stop messing with me! Dont joke with me! tell me if you are mad about what i did!...Just...just..." Kurapika shook his head while holding his left ear on where Hisoka whispered off.

"Listen Kurapika. " Hisoka sitted back from his ealier sit. "I dont want Kuroro to caught you, nor the Hunter society..."

Kurapika's attention got in. "Hunter society? What about it?"

Hisoka thought : _Looks like he didnt knew...'_

"Well, the Hunter website posted the big brand news about you."

Kurapika feels like troubled. "What news?"

"Its about your Nen is out of control. and..." A pause. "Whoever finds you. They must bring you back to the Hunter society..."

_wha...t.._.Kurapika finally remembered what he had done back at the hunter place. He destroy a lot of matters there, not only, he also became a thief for the scarlet eyes. Kurapika knowingly thought._ 'im going to be punish._' Yes he is a blacklist hunter, yet...he became a criminal. He fisted, and closed his eyes.

Hisoka was just watching. Then, "I wont let you go outside either. "

Kurapika's thoughts were back._ 'right'_ ..."Hisoka, why are you being kind to me?"

Hisoka laughed. "oh, dont misunderstand." the kuruta raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly that i'm being kind at you but...I desire you..."

Ok, that was a creepy answer. Kurapika shivered and feel alarmed. "y-you..."Kurapika backed off to his bed. Hisoka then standed from his feet, going near Hisoka. "I wont let anyone interfear us... "

"W-what are you, Are you crazy?! Im a Male! Why would you desire me!?"

Hisoka touched the face of the kuruta who has nowhere to run. Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet.

_'hehe...the fear inside him...how cute...'_

Hisoka said blunty to Kurapika. "You're my favorite toy-I love everything you show...Fear,Despair,Anger, and Agony...I want to see them all with these eyes..."

Kurapika completely frozed, his having cold sweat, but not becoz he was afraid of Hisoka. Something horror is different. _'w-whats this feeling..i feel...sick and...'_

Kurapika felt his nen activated, His chain been summoned without his self conciusness. His nerves thundered his whole body. His nen was...Doing that!  
_"argh!"_ He hissed in pain for the sudden struck. He embraced himself, to calm down and for not making any noise from the pain he is having. Hisoka's smiling face faded. He was wondering. "Kurapika?"

_"...arghh..."_ Kurapika gritting his teeth. _"..it hurts..."_

Hisoka then used his Gyo, There he see the overwhelming nen of Kurapika. "I see."

The room was filled with a terror feeling of Kurapika's nen. Remember his nen was made from hatred. Which is not really a good feeling of a thing.

Hisoka first analized the Kuruta's nen before moving. _"now i kinda get whats happening to his body.'_ Hisoka thought off. Then Shoved Kurapika down the bed! OAO um wait.. what?! XD

Kurapika's eyes snapped open, he was trembling from pain, Hisoka holding both of his hands down the sheet. "H-Hisoka-what are you-"

Their lips met?

"...!?"

dont misunderstand folks. Its not a kiss.

_",,,this feeling..." (_Kurapika)

Hisoka is passing off his Ten to Kurapika from mouth to mouth. Its like same from when Kuroro forced him to drink something.

_"the warm feeling...disolving the this cold feeling..."_

From the grip of Kurapika's hands vanished. He felt relaxed. However, when he gain his composure of WHAT on earth Hisoka doing to him. He snapped to struggle which break the passing of ten to his body.

"How dare you! You pervert!"

Hisoka then wiggingly smiling. "Hah~ Your rude. I was just helping you get better."

"Get better your face! What was that for?!" Kurapika's eyes were still Scarlet.

"Well." Hisoka pointed to him.

There Kurapika realized that, his nen was stable again. "_uh? does that mean..Hisoka...helped me to stable my nen...?"_

Kurapika looked tiringly to Hisoka. He felt like he is too weak.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka looked back to Kurapika's grey hue eyes. But the kuruta looked away after.

"Tell me. Why are you helping me?...Why are you protecting me?...I dont get you...Plus get off me, your heavy."

Hisoka then removed himself from the top of Kurapika and sitted next to his space. "Ive' already told you. Your my toy...And...I wont let anyone play with you except me."

Kurapika was so tired. But atleast, he was relaxed due to the Ten Hisoka passed him. His eyelids felt heavy. before he collapsed on Hisoka's lap. he whispered._ "...pervert..."_

Hisoka then watched the sleeping face of the Kuruta. He murmmered. "How cute." and played with the threads of his hair. "But of course...Gon is still more adorable~."

* * *

Gon felt his spine shivered in disgust. "ahh!"

Killua run off to his room. "Gon! Are you alright what happen?!"

"ah-'

Killua punched Gon's head, "You stupid, you made me worried for nothing. I thought someone attacked you!"

"s-sorry, but right now i felt something very creepy..." Gon said rubbing his head.

"then?"

"Then what?"

"I dont know."

"Stupid"

"Well..?"

"Argh! Forget it! Just go back whatever your doing!"  
"Same to you Killua hehe"

A Smile.

Killua looked away, in a TSUNDERE way. "Hmp! No need to tell me"

"hehe..."

But then the rain started falling down.

"ah..." Gon stared from his position to their window. "Leorio is still not here, its raining, he might have forgot to brought an umbrella..."

"Well, i still have a chocorobo, i'll share some with you if you got hungry...For now lets wait for that old geezer to come."

Gon nodded. :Thanks!"

But then, the rain reminds him...someone...

_"...I hope, Your in good hands. Kurapika..."_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Sorry if there was A BIIIIIT something there. Forgive me putting something ecchi, but that is what happend from my imagination just dont mind it XDDD**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	9. Unexpected On What to be Expected

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really luv everyone's review! :D _Note: Part one Climax point! XD_**

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Unexpected On What To Be Expected**

* * *

**On Hunter Society.**

"...Wing..." Biscuit said to Wing. Wing turned to his master. "Yes?"

"..Wing, the time has come. When we got over it. Please Handle Gon and killua. I'm on the team of going to handle Kurapika..." Biscuit was serious. Wing closed his eyes with an answer, "I understood."

Something, not good is going to happen.

* * *

...

"argh! raining! i forgot to bring some umbrella!" Leorio barked with no one. He was stuck in the middle of a hard rain with his plastic bag with food. "Great." He cursed.

Leorio took his phone to tell Killua and Gon to pick him up,However. "urgh..! No reception!" Gritting his teeth. "Really, the world is so wonderful!"

The thunder seem angry over Leorio. It scared Leorio of being struck by the sound of lightning.

**_ZOOOMT!_**

_"-uwah!"_

...

"Fine! Fine! your the boss!" Leorio shouted on the sky.

time was still.

Leorio stared at the pouring rain, threw the cannal flow. He had remembered his friend. _"Kurapika."_ While time flows to him being stuck on the waiting bus. "Great, no bus either..._Im sooo LUCKY!_" Well, his temper is alwaays hot despite the cold pour of the rain.

Infront of him there is a Hotel Inn Building. _"oh.."_ He had the idea of staying in that hotel for a while - since he cant go home. _"Lucky! There is a near hotel!"_ Leorio run off to the building. But, when he got there, He was frozed to go inside.

Why? Thats becoz...

_"...?!"_...Leorio gulped. "Isn't that..." He stared at the back of a red haired man with weird clothing facing the counter. Even without seeing his face, this presence is familliar. Thats when the time, The man faced sideways to the counter, that Leorio was able to confirm who it was. "_H-Hisoka...!?"_

Leorio trembled to his feet. From all people he could encounter, _why this man? This dangerous man!_

_"this is totally bad luck..._damn you rain!" When Hisoka was about to leave the counter. Leorio silenty sneekingly entered the glass door of the inn.

_**tip,toe,tip,toe...**_

Finally he reached the counter, he is still hiding. While Hisoka was heading to the elevator.

_"that guy, why is he here? could it be..."_ Leorio thought something pervert and slap away his own face. _"no!no!, there's noway a guy like him would do that...but...except maybe if...another guy with..."_ Again Leorio hit his head to the counter table, The counter lady was afraid of Leorio._"stop thinking things about him! of course its coincidence!"_

"um...Sir...?"

"eh?"

"what could i do for you?"

"ah-..."

Leorio remembered that he need to check in. _"right."_ This is going to be a long night.

Done getting his key. He was still curious of what Hisoka doing here, even though its not supposed to be with _HIS_ business. But he had the feeling that he cant hide, he is...too...curious...feeling uneasy. He wants to know badly, of Why Hisoka is on the same hotel inn he was._ But who cares?_ Its really just, he felt like, he need to stalk Hisoka.

...

Leorio reached the door of his room,"404..." when he was about to throw away his thoughts from Hisoka, in about putting the key on the doorknob. Fate really is playing, He saw Hisoka on the left side hallway passing by.

"i_ts-Hisoka!"_ Leorio followed the man that seems not to notice him. Of course, the hallway was long plus, Hisoka was seem to be busy about something._ "Now its the chance."_ Leorio threw away his sweat drops and followed the trace on where Hisoka was heading to._ "Of course his room."_

Leorio found himself funny, "_why the heck am stalking this dangerous guy anyway?"_ He shaked his head left and right. _"No, maybe he could help, i just need to ask him if he knew something about kurapika!"_

And then was Hisoka reached his room and entered. Leorio was hiding in the hallway pot grass, that-that was big enough for him to be in cover._"now, im here...what...?"_

He waited for 5minutes, The red haired man once again go out of his room. He heard what Hisoka said.

"Dont you go off somewhere,do not go out of this room. "

_who is he talking to?_

"take a bath first. All the things you need are there. I'll just go meet someone."

_is he guarding someone inside his room?!_

Hisoka closed the door of his room, but it seem not to be lock, he didnt use some key. He just closed the door and walk to the pathway he was going.

great luck, Hisoka didnt even seem to notice Leorio-who-was-on-the-grass-pot. Simply, passing by like he didnt see anything weird.

With that Leorio breath in relief. _"good._" then reverts back of being serious. He was now in the front door of the room.

Sweat drops.

Shaking hands.

The redface stare.

_"god! what the hell am doing anyway?! Who cares of whoever he was with!"_

Leorio jumped to his own feet, like a stupid one. But he was wondering what Hisoka meant of **not-to-go-out-of-the-room.** It sounds like, he is keeping imprisoning the person whoever he was with.

_"does...Hisoka has the fetish of locking up a woman inside his room?!"_ Leorio's face gone heat up with red._ "no no! why am thinking something so pervert?!"_

But indeed those thoughts cant be remove. "right, he is a pervert clown after all."

Leorio again slap his own face. _"But-but, what if the girl inside was a princess and Hisoka was imprisoning her? Well, im here to see Hisoka. But now, things have changed!"_

Leorio, was..._**READY TO HOLD THE DOORKNOB!**_

_clack-_

With his hands, he moved the Doorknob slowly...

* * *

**Inside the room of Hisoka**

Kurapika was finally able to walk with his own feet. Thanks to Hisoka's passing ten last night. But, making Kurapika remember how did Hisoka passed the Ten he needed. His face brust in deep red and anger. _"ugh! gross!"_ Kurapika rubbing his lips. _"He didnt have to pass it thatway! He is taking advantage!"_ He was veeery irritated xD

the Kuruta is currently wearing a white bath robe. The size was fine to him, since Hisoka dont know his original size. But suprisingly, Hisoka's festish on clothes were not disgusting, UNLIKE Kuroro making him wear something so disturbing that he wants to die than wearing those clothes.

"...time to take a bath, finally." Its been long since Kurapika going to have a nice bath. On Lukuso, he has no soap to scurb himself from dirt nor shampoo for his hair getting messy, No to mention, he was been out cold for weeks, always soaking with rain. Its a good thing he didnt catch a cold.

He was about to enter the bath, when he suddenly notice...There is no towel!

"...what...?!" Kurapika is dissapointed. He saw a towel on the side of the front door. However, thats Hisoka's towel. He could use it actually...But...Kurapika doesnt like using other stuffs like borrowing something personal. He is too good being loyal to his principles.

But he has no choice but to his Hisoka's towel. And he remember when Hisoka was completely naked rubbing the towel to his whole body. Kurapika, doesnt want to use the towel! He would die if he did!

"but..." Kurapika thinking up again. He has no choice. Its better than to take a bath with no cloth to dry him up. "It cant be helped."

Kurapika reached the front door to get the towel. When

The doorknob moved slowly.

Kurapika thoughts its Hisoka. _"great, he is back!"_ Kurapika's scarlet eyes were ready to scold the red haired man who forgot to get him some personal towel!

Kurapika grabbed the doorknod _FAST_ to open the door. He cant wait to brust his anger to that Man.

The door was open wide.

"Hisoka! Where is my towel-!" _CRAP._

It wasnt Hisoka on the frontdoor.

Leorio was staring in shock, not only him, But same for his Kuruta friend. OMG XD

* * *

His Kuruta friend...Was wearing a White Bath robe, scarlet eyes were activated. On the background of Kurapika, You could see his tribal clothing placed on the bed. The bed sheet was quite a bit mess.

Leorio doesnt want to believe it. Kurapika was infront of him...Its, a big misunderstanding.

**Are you thinking what Leorio thinking about this scene? XDD**

* * *

He was staring to Leorio, Head raised that he was able to face to face, His partner from hunter exam. Leorio's face cant be described. Its like dumbfounded, same time...He looks like he was thinking something...Sooooomething wrong.

Sweat drops.

Kurapika's tongue seems to be caught. He doesnt know how should he greet his long time friend Leorio, that they havent seen for half years ever since the Yorkshin. and now look, He met Leorio on the state that he doesnt want to show his friends.

He is wearing a white bath robe, even he is wearing that, he still feel naked. His face heated up in embarassment.

Its not like that. But, its really just...a BIG BAD TIMING.

Dead...Silence folks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Kura..Pika...?" Leorio finally muttered a word. Kurapika followed to speak. "L-Leo...rio...?"

...

Leorio thoughts were_ "calm down Leorio, you musn't judge by the first glance! This might be an illusion or, a different meaning! But..."_ He looked again on his friends' wearing those attire that after doing something in THE hotel. Will take a bath...Then the messy bed. Until Leorio remembered that, Its now confirm of what Hisoka said do-not-go-out-of-this-room. He was talking to Kurapika!?

"...Kurapika...you..." Leorio stared over the blonde.

Same time Kurapika's thoughts were _"calm down myself! calm down!...Dont think of anything, do something, its a big misunderstanding. But what Leorio doing here? Dont tell me Hisoka did this? No. But right now. I must, not let him think something wrong."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Current state of view.**

"...Kurapika...You..."

"L-leorio! Youre' wrong whatever you are thinking!"

Kurapika cant think of anything but snap to clear the misunderstanding as soon as possible. Leorio was bit suprised, Kurapika was acting guilty he thought.

"Dont tell me, you and Hisoka were!-"

Kurapika shoved the necktie of the Doctor. "Its misunderstanding! Dont think something bad!" His scarlet eyes were still activated after all. Leorio gulped and tried to understand his friend, on whatever he was doing WITH Hisoka-

inside the room

mess bed

wearing bath robe

clothes placed on the bed

The two was about to discuss each of their position.

* * *

...

"Leorio is getting late..." Gon said, he is worried.

"Dont worry, on this hard rain, Leorio might have no reception to call us of picking him up~" Said Killua eating his lolipop.

"You're right."

Gon took the chance to look over the window. He leaned to see of how hard the rain was, he is wondering if its already flooding that-for his friend cant make it home today.

However, His eyes, Found something, Saw someone he knew.

"thats...!"

Gon run off to go out.

"Hey Gon! Where are you going?!" Killua haulted.

"Outside! You stay here Killua!" Gon didnt put much explanation, he just run off.

"What? geez...whats with him...?" Killua look outside the window, which he believe, Gon probabbly saw something outside. Killua's eyes were widened with terror.

"..Its...Aniki...?!"

Thunder strike. [sound]

The rain continue to pour.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxx Back to the hotel room of Hisoka xxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep silence. Heavy atmosphere. Wew Cant breath to this tension.

Leorio cant take it anymore, he wanted to speak. He wanted to say off his thoughts to Kurapika who was on his right side and not making any eye contact to him.

"...S-say..." a pause. "Kurapika-"

"about this." Finally Kurapika spokes!

Leorio haulted his own words. He wants to listen, he needs explanation.

"...Leorio, about this, i dont know how should i explain this to you since many things have happen. I really dont even know how did i end up being with Hisoka, but..." Kurapika turn to face his partner on left side.

"Hisoka save me from danger."

Leorio's eyes were widened._ "did i just heard it right?"_ Making face. _"hisoka, was?!"_

Kurapika looked away, avoiding for Leorio to see the inner details. His friend maybe dumb, but he knew on part of Leorio, when its about friends, he could be sharp.

"Kurapika." Leorio's tone of voice was serious, with the mix of anger and worried. "Weve' been looking for you-you know! Why didnt you even contact us about your condition?!"

Kurapika kept silence, he is accepting Leorio's scolding.

"I know about your nen."

Kurapika's eyes snapped to look on Leorio. 'what-h-he knew?!'

"Kurapika, your Nen is out of control am right?"

"..t-thats..."

Leorio holded both tight Kurapika's shoulders. He wants to shake them, to make his friend realized of how worried they was for real. "Kurapika, Gon, Killua,Senritsu and I wants to help you! At very least, share us your problems! Not this- this sooo complicated outcome! We can get confused you know!"

"Leorio..." Kurapika's eyes softened to Leorio's words. They feel at ease. But.

A chuckle?

"..Oi, Kurapika?" Leorio thought his friend Kuruta might have gone Mad due to too much pressure and depression.

"...um, kurapika? Hello..?"  
"Really, Leorio. Thanks."

A smile.

Leorio felt his heart skipped a bit. Its been a while since he saw Kurapika gave him a smile. However.

"Thanks Leorio, I'm really glad...I really have good friends...However." Kurapika walk up from his sit. "Its too late."

"too late?!" Leorio snapped, he also took up on his sit. "What are you saying?! Hunter society could do something for you!"

Kurapika look to his friend. "really?" He thought inside his mind. "But, my Nen, is not normal from others Leorio."

"We knew that! Your'e Master M-Mizuken if i'm right that was his name, He said there is a way to save you!"

"...My master..?!"

"Yes. So Kurapika, come with me! Come with us, we will cure you for sure!"

Kurapika wants to, however, He still doesnt know Hisoka's real intention, that's why, he cant run away with Leorio. He would prefer running away with his own. All Alone.

"Kurapika. Please, Come...we would surely not let anyone harm you."

Those words. They felt very sweet yet it pains him. When did he got this weak? He literally doesnt need help. But now, he needs them...He needed a hand. He was very lonely.

"Leorio...I..."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To where Hisoka is.**

"Hisoka." Illumi said.

"Yo~Sorry for making you wait~ Illumi..." Greeted by Hisoka. They are outside a hotel building, Not to mention, Its where Gon and Killua are in.

"Penalty cause-3 jenny..." Illumi said with no changing emotion or whatsoever. His face is normally, having no emotion. "So, what help do you need from me this time Hisoka?"

Hisoka giggling to his own. "About Kurapika."

"Oya? Kurapika, isnt that the name-of one of Gon's ally?" Illumi turn to face Hisoka, still no emotion. "Tell me, what are you planning to do with that guy? I mean, aint he just a burden, his nen has no future..."

"Nope your wrong." [hisoka]

"hm?" [illumi]

"Kurapika's nen maybe out of control but. Its a real, powerful...monster..." [hisoka]

"monster huh? Like Gon?" [illumi]

"Father more Gon." [hisoka]

"...a beast u say then...?" [illumi]

Illumi standing still, "Then, what now? What are your plans having the Kuruta on your cage?"

"That's simple. He is my favorite toy..."

"I see, so you're just going to play with him."

"Yes. I want to see him suffer-ahh~ that delicious rose~"

"You're hobbies didnt change much, Hisoka.." Illumi walked towards Hisoka and said. "Someone will get angry towards you-you know."

"heh? Who's there?" [Hisoka]

Illumi and Hisoka knew, someone is listening to their conversation.

...

"Come out~ Eavesdropping doesnt fit you~ Your a good boy..." Hisoka said and throws one card on behind the pole of the building. Gon showed up himself. "...Gon..."

Illumi only stared with his dark eyes with no trace of light to Gon, But later on, Killua appeared from the other side of the pole.

"Killua." [Illumi]

"..Aniki..." Killua is sweating cold. He doesnt want to see his brother who he fear the most.

"Hisoka!" Gon barked, Which the tension between Killua and Illumi was cut off.

"What did you do to Kurapika?! Where is he?!" Gon fisting his hands. Hisoka just found it cute. _"his getting violent now..."_ He thought off and said. "I didnt do anything to him, But he is at my place~"

"Where?!"

_"hey hey Gon.."_ [Killua]

"At my room~" Hisoka said bluntly.

"huh?" Killua and Gon's face, dumbfounded. "what?"

"He is at my room..."

"wha-" Gon gulped, "Bring us to where Kurapika is!"

"If you wish so, let it be." [hisoka]

"Oi, Hisoka, is that really alright to you...?" [Illumi]

"Of course." Hisoka evil grinning.

Killua staring dead to his brother. "I guess, i'll take my leave then...Someone doesnt want me here..." Illumi stared back to Killua and vanish from shadows. "Just call me if you need Something Hisoka. Bye."

Illumi vanish.

"Now, Shall we go to my place?" Hisoka smiled on that...never ending exciment he always have.

Gon,Killua with Hisoka...Would finally go to where Kurapika is-!

_Part 1 of climax point_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Climax point part 2~~~~~~! look forward to it neh! For those who doesnt like something bit yaoi. Just ignore the 'something' scene...Just ignore it xD and Focus to the story! 8D**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	10. Only After Reunion

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really luv everyone's review! :D**

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

**_Note: Part 2 Climax point! XD_**

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Only After Reunion**

* * *

**Lets continue inside the Hisoka Hotel Room...**

...

Still raining hard. You could hear the thunder each strikes.

Leorio told Kurapika. "Come with us! Kurapika!"

Kurapika wants to, however, He still doesnt know Hisoka's real intention, that's why, he cant run away with Leorio. He would prefer running away with his own. All Alone.

"Kurapika. Please, Come...we would surely not let anyone harm you."

Those words. They felt very sweet yet it pains him. When did he got this weak? He literally doesnt need help. But now, he needs them...He needed a hand. He was very lonely.

"Leorio...I..."

However, it was interrupted when A voice came from the front door. The door was opened.

"Kurapika!"

The blonde kuruta turned his head to the familliar voice, Followed by Leorio's reaction. The both said together in disbelief. "-Gon?!"

"Kurapika!" Gon rushed to his kuruta friend. On the door, Killua followed Gon but not running. And Hisoka was there standing. Watching the four friends reunited. He quoted. _"friends are really an interesting group..."_ He grinned, Killua notice that, but he ignored it for now.

"Kurapika..." Said Gon slowly stepping near infront of his long lost Friend. "...Kurapika..." He said the name once again-but this time, his voice was wary to tear apart, he can't hold his eye's to smile. He wants to give in tears.

"...Gon..." Kurapika said as he stared both to Killua and Gon and to Hisoka at the back watching them.

"Kurapika!" Gon didnt hold back.

He jumped to hug his friend, like a lost child who finally found his mother. **_lol wait mother? xD_**

Gon gripped tight to the back of Kurapika. He was under the level of Kurapika's stomach. He is pushing his face hard, his tears were brusting. "Kurapika! Kurapika...Kurapika...!" He repeated to call Kurapika's name...The long word for his friend. "I'm so glad!...We..." A sniff. "We finally found you!" he keep doing a _waah'waah_ cry.

"Gon..." Kurapika patted Gon's head, he smiled in relief. "Gon didnt change after all these years...I'm glad..." He looked over Gon who is crying a lot for him. "You're still the same old Gon i knew...Im so happy..."

Patting Gon's Head, Killua was staring over the two as like stop-doing-that-already.

However, Kurapika sent a smile for Killua. From everyone's view-its the _killer-smile-of-the-bishounen-kuruta._ That anyone who see his smile can't help but to blush red and look away. Well our Killua ex-assasin is a tsundere you know.

He looked away, he pretends that he didnt even miss Kurapika. Not until Gon removed his self to Kurapika, Killua didnt notice that Gon was done hugging the kuruta. He did just now notice that-That Kurapika was infront of him and gave him that smile once again. He called, ",,...I miss you too, Killua..."

Killua felt his face red, he hate it. Especially when Kurapika giving him a smile. We all know Killua is easily embarass. He once again_ tsun_ face and said. "W-well, I'm glad that...You are safe..." Killua said trying to smile back. He is not good expressing a friendly feelings.

"Killua, Dont be shy! Why not hug Kurapika too?" Gon blunty said out loud while wiping his tears.

"grr-Gon! You-"

Kurapika patted Killua's head, "Dont you even miss me?" He was still smiling, though his question was just a trap.

"w-well..." Killua shooked his head, the pat feels nice huh killua?...He whispered the answered. _"i..did..."_

Kurapika heard it but pretends that he didnt. And his attention was back to Hisoka.

"So what now?" Hisoka said.

Leorio,Gon and Killua followed with the glare of like_ do-not-touch-kurapika._ Hisoka just waved both of his hands uphigh that he wont do anything. And he continued. "...Now you saw Kurapika, what's next?"

"We'll bring Him with us!" Gon shouted.

_"..Gon..."_ Kurapika heard in disbelief. He expected this action, however, of course, he doesn't want them to get involved.

"Right." Leorio followed. "Like it or not, he is our friend...We'll take him away no matter what!"

Killua nodded. And said, "So could you tell us why did you kept Kurapika with you?"

The room was suddenly silent.

"killua..why you..." Kurapika thought inside his mind. He doesnt want this topic to be above the whole question. However he heard Hisoka chuckled and said, "Take him away if you want...But..." Hisoka goes inside the room. The 3 put in defense, while Kurapika was just frozed.

"Its dangerous outside. Its too dangerous for Kurapika..."Before Hisoka could go more near to Kurapika, Leorio pulled Kurapika to his side and said. "Stay away from Kurapika! You-" Killua haulted Leorio.

Anyway the kuruta had thought, _"why people always treat me like a piece of thing? You didnt have to pull me that Hard Leorio!"_ He said through his mind, hoping that his glare to Leorio would reach, the inside complaint.

Hisoka then put an evil smile on his lips. All of them shivered off course.

"Ok then...You guys could take him out now..." Hisoka said going far from them. "Plus, its already late, i still have to sleep." Hisoka pointed to his bed, messy. Yeah right, This is inside his room. All of them all together is sure a bother.

Gon then stared to Hisoka's eyes. Trying to see, if the man was lying, or has no intentions of attacking nor stalking them again. After that Gon smiled and said. "Thank you Hisoka."

Leorio and Killua found themselves in big eyes, Did they just heard Gon thanking the dangerous man?

Hisoka smiled back and said, "You're welcome...Gon your indeed a good boy..." Hisoka giggled.

Leorio and Killua inside minds are: _Now dont act like your a normal person!_

And just on the other side Kurapika removed his hands from Leorio. "Eh-Kurapika-Hey-"

Kurapika goes near Hisoka and said. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Again,Again the two was like : _Now now! Dont you guys act like he is not dangerous!_

But suddenly Kurapika collapsed down.

"Kurapika?!" [All]

with that, they left Hisoka's hotel and headed to their hotel room instead. Leorio carrying Kurapika while Gon and Killua guarding the surroundings.

Fortunately, the night ended peacefully. The Kuruta was not harmed.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_ugh..._

Kurapika felt his eyelids very heavy. However, he felt peace from waking up this time. No nightmares, nor Nen disturbance. Not even the heavy atmoshpere that he could have whenever he tries to woke up.

Kurapika sitted on his bed. He scanned the whole room, its a hotel room, however, different way. Until he heard a snoring old man beside his bed.

_"...Leorio...?"_

The man was snoring silenty, which Kurapika found that, His friend Leorio was watching over him, the evidence was there, he saw Leorio's hands holding his hand who has the chain. Though his nen chain wasnt activated. But,

_"..right..."_

Kurapika remembered he is with his friends now. And so Kurapika notice that on the sofa behind Leorio. Gon and Killua was sleeping there.

Kurapika felt heart was relief, he smiled. He patted Leorio's head, and saying silently. _"Thank you..."_ Then he woke up to cover sheets' for Gon and Killua who might catch a cold. They look peacful. "...thank you to you guys..."

Killua made a sound of waking up, Kurapika immidiately set back to his bed. He thought he must have distrub Killua's sleep.

Killua then opened his eyes, he did saw a glance of Kurapika wallking back towards the bed. Killua didnt notice his own lips smiled, when he felt the warm cloth covered his cold body. He prefered of going back to sleep, while Gon was cuddling his arms.

Kurapika was back at his bed. He dont know what to do, he just want to stay silent and wait for everyone to wake up on there own. The kuruta looked back at Leorio who is still sleeping...and with salaiva, Kurapika tried not to laugh when Leorio goes sleep talking, He said, "No...ar-i wont-let you get -away!"

Kurapika chuckled on his own,_ "i wonder what his dreaming."_ his smile vanish when he heard the next words.

"..i wont let you get ...away...kurapika..."

His eyes widened.

"..."

Silence...

"...i'm sorry..."

Kurapika whispered to the sleeping Leorio. and Unlicky, Leorio was now awake when he did that, he didnt notice that-his friend was ALREADY awake.

"Kurapika?"

"L-!-L-Leorio?!" His face blushed, he didnt expect to say something to his friend, that he thought was sleeping. Or still sleeping.

However gladly, Seems' Leorio didnt heard what he said, he rubbed his eyes. "You're already awake Kurapika? You should rest." The doctor was still sleeply. Kurapika smiled, "Ive already rest a lot."

"..I See..." Leorio smiled back. "That's good to hear then."

Kurapika laugh out when he saw leorio's salaiva was still there. "Eww! hahah!"

Leorio panickingly rubbed it off, "what the-! ugh!"

"You never change...Leorio."

"S-Shut-up!"

"hahaha"

"hmp!"

"Sorry..." Still the kuruta friend was smiling, in a mocking way.

Later then, Gon and Killua was finally awake.

* * *

**Meanwhile...On Hunter Association...**

"Um !" Beans called out to Wing.

"Yes?" Wing turned.

"You have a message from a civillian who saw Gon and the Other's have Kurapika!" [Beans]

...

Narrowing his eyes... "Gon-kun..."

Beans was just staring.

"Now we know where he is...I see. We now need to prepare."

Bean nodded but he was dissapointed on this plan. Its so mean...

"Ok, i'll report Netero-kaichou."

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurapika was on bed, Leorio is feeding him. Even though he protested that he could eat alone. But the doctor insisted, though Kurapika is still weak...He maybe on a appearance of fine condition. But he is having abnormalities.

Killua was talking to Gon. "Hey Gon, about what they said helping Kurapika to be save, Do you trust them?"

Gon nodded. "Of course i do! Especially Biscuit and Wing-San!"

"Me?" Kurapika raised an arrow._ "now that been mention, if i remember right, Hisoka said something about the hunter association...but, what was that about?"_ Kurapika said inside his mind.

Leorio then was greatful. "Alright! Thats great! We could heal Kurapika's nen!"

"Stupid, its not yet really a total solve." Killua pointed. "Plus, didnt they said that they still have to watch over Kurapika...In order to find a cure."

"oh forgot." Leorio said closing his eyes, trying to think.

Kurapika then smiled. "Thank you everyone..."

The three stared back to Kurapika with a smile too.

"Of course we would help you!" [Gon]

"I wont let another friend of mine die due to an illness!" [Leorio]

"Right to the point." [Killua]

_Kurapika was always smiling today. He wish this day wont end. He feels at ease._

_..._

_But_

_..._

_What's with this feeling?_

_..._

_Why do Kurapika feels something_

_..._

_Is it..._

_His Nen...?_

* * *

.**..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx...**

It was Dark, he can't see anything.

"Where am...?"

Kurapika asked himself, when Suddenly someone spoke behind his back.

_**"What's this?"**_

_"Uwat-?!_" Kurapika immidiately jerked away and turned to face whoever the person spoke behind his back. However, what he saw was.

"...What the..." His own reflection. But a different side, its like...His dark side?

The other him spoke again, _**"What's this? What's this? Have you forgotten?"**_

Kurapika wondered inside his mind. His other self continued.

**_"You're going to relax now? Are you joking me? Have you forgotten your goal...You're goal eliminating the Spiders...!"_**

Kurapika's scarlet eyes activated,

_**"I see, just because you've got all the eyes now...You're oath of finishing the GeneiRyodan was forgotten? Or you were lying back then? You were lying infront of you're parents...? Your'e friends? hehehehe...You're a liar."**_

"No!"

Kurapika shaking his head, He covered up his ears. "Its not that! I-Just-"

_**"Just what? Feel at ease? Dont joke around with your real self...You see..."**_

Chain appears, the red moon appeared on the black dark sky. The ground suddenly turned into a pool of blood. Kurapika felt his chain hand activated, he was caught with his own chains.

"What-"

**_"Dont ever forget you're hatred...Kurapika..."_**

"...But, i...I already...!"

_**"Dont ever forget this HATRED inside you...Kurapika..hehehe..."**_

"No,no,no...It cant, i must- No stop! Stoooop!"

* * *

**Dream ended.**

Kurapika was woke up in a snap.

Sweat cold drops...His eyes were going crazy, He doesnt want to believe, right, its only a nightmare. Not even the Kuruta notice that there wasnt anyone around the room.

_"...where is Gon and Killua...?"_

Kurapika wondered. Also, this time Leorio was on market to buy foods, Gon and Killua was supposed to be with Kurapika, to guard him, But they werent around at all...The TV was left open.

"Where did they go...?"

Instead of thinking too much of where did the two Go, Kurapika put his attention on the left open TV.

* * *

***inside the TV***

**Guy:** Hello Folks! We have good new's...There was still one left Kuruta's Scarlet eyes!

**Woman:**my,my? Really? I thought all of the eyes were taken away...?!

**Guy:** Well, there is one left that the thief didn't knew!

_chattara-ran!_

The Scarlet eye's was on the table.

* * *

Kurapika felt his heart rampages, Breathing harshly, He can't believe, there is still a scarlet eyes in the hands of the auction!

"...noway..."

He was sure that, he completely got all of the eyeballs. But how did it happen that he didnt knew that he didnt have the last one.

"noway...noway...!" Kurapika doesnt want to believe, the hate that was supposedly sleeping inside him, was awaken once again.

"...no...!" He shouted at no one, his chain hand appeared. You could hear the snake rattles of his chain. His scarlet eyes were activated. If he didn't calm down...

His Nen might really...Activate!

* * *

**MeanWhile...**

"Wing-san!" Gon waved to Wing who is waiting on a certain table. Killua followed Gon who immidiately rushed to Wing.

"So, Why did you call us out here Megane-nii-san?" Killua said to Wing, Wing smiled and said, "Like i told you on phone, ive got something important to tell you guys..."

"...Something important? What could it be then? Why didn't you just told us on phone?" Gon wondered.

"Well thats, Killua and Gon-kun...You see, Well-"

* * *

**Back at Kurapika...**

"_ugh!"_ Kurapika tugging his self down hard the bed. He was hurting, he was in pain, His hands embracing his both arms crossed, his trying to calm down, however, he was totally out of control.

"no...!" His scarlet eyes glows in flash, his dowsing chain broke the screen of the TV. "...!"

The room was filled with termendeous Nen of his. The Nen of his hatred.

While on the front door of this room,

_**BRANG!**_

"?!..."

Someone opened the door. The door was destroyed,

Kurapika's blazing eyes looked over the direction of people who he dont know. No, He does know them a bit.

Its Biscuit with Puhara and blackmen on suits.

",,,Were' sorry,but your coming with us...Kurapika..." Biscuit said, activating her Nen, _They will capture Kurapika!_

_**"hate,hate,hate...!"**_

Voice of the other him screaming on his head-Kurapika-who seem not on himself, He shouted at them, "Shut up!" However his words werent actually for the hunters. Its for the otherside who was speaking inside his mind.

**_"hate,hate,hate, you must kill everyone who goes in your way. reach your goal...reach your goal...Kurapika...hehehe"_**

"No shut up!"

The more Kurapika resisting,The more the atmosphere changed. The side wall of his bed cracked, the floor then moves as if an earthquake happening.

"shit, Puhara take cover! I'll capture him once i gave you the signal!"

Puhara nodded and using his nen.

Kurapika's chain goes dowsing everywhere. Puhara and Biscuit dodged, while the blackmen in suit's were protecting the front door, in order not to let anyone notice or someone could ever go in.

"No-Shut up! Go away!"

Another crack.

"Puhara-Do it now!" [Biscuit]

Puhara then pushed Kurapika down the floor before he could use his chain to form a shield of like what he did last time during the Hunter incident.

_**"argh!"** _Kurapika roared -like-as if he was a beast. Biscuit pointed her index finger up the ceiling, a color blue nen was formed. It sparked in the whole room. It was so bright...

After the light vanish.

All of them were not there anymore.

The room was left in a mess.

* * *

"What?!" Killua shouted at Wing, he cant believe what he heard.

Gon ignored everything and run off, "Noway, Kurapika!"

"Wait Gon!"

Killua followed to run, before leaving he gave a glare at Wing and said, "How could you!"

They left Wing and headed to their Inn.

"Kurapika-!"

A gasp.

"Were too late..." Killua said.

"...They...Got Kurapika..." Gon staring blanky in the scene.

Right.

The Hunter association have capture Kurapika.

**_Mission accomplish._**

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**After they meet eachother-They were on departing that fast...Wait for Climax point part 3. Please review.**_

_**Yes the fight scene sucks...Im not good interpreting a fight XP**_

_**And i know the english were totally messed up this time, Im sleepy...i did just type this so that i could rest now. Sorry if that was fast, but things are still too far! Please look forward still-!**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	11. Each of Their Own

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really luv everyone's review! :D**

_By the way...Ive been wondering to people who reading this... I actually planning to make this a shounen ai, but i want whats the best for readers...So i cant make it yaoi yet if a lot of people reading this might dislike yaoi XD_**  
**

_so still its orange, however, my side says, its your very first shounen ai story xDD so..._

_I want to have votes.. if you want this to be completely Shounen Ai-or still an Orange..._

_Then if you want it to be shounen AI -what pairing would you like it to be?_

_KuraxLeo_

_KuraxHiso_

_KuraxKuro_

_Choose if you want it a shounen ai... :3_

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

_Note: The series still wont end... :3_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Each Of Their Own**

* * *

Somewhere in a tall building...

"Hisoka..." Illumi turned to his back, Facing Hisoka, his ally, should say. While Illumi's hair swaying with the wind, he told the red haired man straight. "Won't you go get the Kuruta? Arent you supposed to save him, he was captured by them already..."

Hisoka giggled. "Not now, but..." Hisoka's eyes narrowed in exciment of his own. "I will make that guy-save him for me...hehehe"

...

"that's really, mean of you."

...

* * *

**...Events from before Kurapika was abduct...**

"Wing-san!" Gon waved to Wing who is waiting on a certain table. Killua followed Gon who immidiately rushed to Wing.

"So, Why did you call us out here Megane-nii-san?" Killua said to Wing, Wing smiled and said, "Like i told you on phone, ive got something important to tell you guys..."

"...Something important? What could it be then? Why didn't you just told us on phone?" Gon wondered.

"Well thats, Killua and Gon-kun...You see, Well...Kurapika will be in no time, going to be captured by The Hunter Hunter Society."

"What?!" Killua exclaimed. "But why? Isnt that sudden?! What's the meaning of this?"

Gon didnt understand things yet in hand, so he ask calmy. "Why would you capture Kurapika without our permission Wing-san?" Gon stared to Wing's eyes, he wasnt angry, but, he wants to know...

"Why?" Wing chuckled a bit and said, "Gon, this is for the best...Beside's, even you could talk normally to Kurapika, he is already in a abnormal state. Its too dangerous.."

"What?!" Killua shouted at Wing, he cant believe what he heard.

Gon ignored everything and run off, "Noway, Kurapika!"

"Wait Gon!"

Killua followed to run, before leaving he gave a glare at Wing and said, "How could you!"

* * *

**...Meanwhile...**

Leorio was moving his cart.

_"hmm...lets see, what else do i need to buy..."_ Leorio saw some pocket of different chocolates. _"If i remember veery right, Killua told me to buy him some chocolate and he would pay me back home."_ He shake his head. "But its too expensive.." Then he saw the very simpliest chocolate to bargain. "Alright, i'll buy him some..But, i hope Kurapika wont scold me." Leorio talking to himself while he got the chocolate on his hands and moves to the counter.

"Thank you sir for coming...Come again please..."

The store door closed behind Leorio.

"Ok then time to go-"

Suddenly Leorio's phone rang. "Hello Killua?"

Killua on the phoneline: _Leorio! Kurapika is will be abducted by the hunter assiciation! Hurry to go home and stop them!"_

In panick, Leorio exclaimed. "What?! Why?! What's going on?! Kurapika isn't a criminal right?!"

But the phone line is dead.

"Hey! Killua! Oi-!"

...

"Damn, what on earth is happening!" With that, Leorio rushed to go back to their hotel as soon as possible.

* * *

**They left Wing and headed to their Inn.**

"Kurapika-!"

A gasp.

"Were too late..." Killua said.

"...They...Got Kurapika..." Gon staring blanky in the scene.

Right.

**The Hunter association have capture Kurapika.**

* * *

**Leorio finally then came in the scene.**

"Kurapika-! AH-" Leorio saw the mess on their room. Gon was on the floor in kneeling, he was crying, Killua was just standing by his side.

"Were' too late Leorio..." Killua told the Man who is obviously carving for answer of what just happend.

"Dammit!" Leorio slammed his fist on the wall. "What on earth are those bastards' thinking?! Are thought they are going to help Kurapika!" Leorio tried to cling on the wall, he cant believe that they would be betrayed by their own kind.

"Megane-nii-san said, that, they cant do anything for Kurapika..." Killua said as if he was not affected at all.

"Then, if not, why did they capture Kurapika for?" Leorio look over Killua.

"I don't know. But i'm sure, they wont let us meet Kurapika..." Killua turned to Look at Gon who seem like was determined to get back Kurapika. To see him.

Gon gripped both his fist on the floor. "I will...Go there..."

"What?!" [Killua]

"Making me not see Kurapika anymore...Making Kurapika far away from us like this..." Gon roses up on his feet. "I wont let it! Its unforgivable!" Gon turned over to Killua, to face both of his friends. "Let's ask help from Senritsu, She might have clues on where did they brought Kurapika!"

Gon was determined to see his friend once again.

* * *

...

**Somewhere inside Ryuuseiga.**

"Danchou?" Shalnark called out to his leader of Spider, Kuroro who was spacing out. "What's wrong danchou?"

Kuroro shifted to close his book, that he seem werent reading at all. "Nothing." He replied coldy. Shalnark just scratched his head though-he is aware of what may the cause of his Danchou to space out in deep thought.

Machi,Nobunaga,Phixn and the other spiders'...Instead of doing what they want to do, they all stared to their Danchou. Kuroro knew, that, those stare was seeking for question. They are all worried of course.

"Danchou..." Machi started which caused them to fall all in silent. She still continued, "...The commitee is done, are we going now after?"

Kuroro paused, he was stunned on the sudden question of Machi, he was actually expecting Machi to straight the point of her questions...But instead, Machi does it in an easy way, to reduce the so trival matter discussion.

"Listen." Kuroro then spoke, not just for Machi, but to all of the spider members. He said, "We are going back to where we came from before we got here."

Nobunaga snapped, He knew what his Danchou trying to say, "Are you saying that you would still search for that Kid?!"

All of the spider members, put glare to Nobunaga, he just blunt out their secret question for their Danchou. Machi sighed, and said, "Danchou, i actually have a hunch."

From that word, Kuroro put all his attention to Machi. "What is it Machi?"

Machi tried to calm her self a bit, she wasnt really in panick but she had a bad feeling..."Its..About..that kid..The chain-user."

"What hunch did you have for him then?"

"..Well, something, bad must have happen to him just now..."

Kuroro's heart flinched to its instxict, he did felt like-the connection he has with the Kuruta was been pulled by someone. Without knowing what on earth did he just felt, he smiled to Machi, but-that smile wasnt still changing his no emotion face.

"I trust your hunc Machi, So we are going back to the Hunter Society...Right this now, If not Hisoka, but, they might have brought Kurapika back to where he supposed to belong."

With a nod. All of them are assembled. "Mission, Inhaled..."

Deep inside Kuroro's mind... _"wait for me Kurapika. I'll retrieve you no matter what."_

* * *

**Inside this endless bottom of abyss.**

He felt his body jolting in pain. He can't hardly breath properly, He wasnt even aware of everything.

He just, there, floating endless. He wish to fall asleep completely. He felt very tired. He felt so cold...So empty.

_"why didn't i even realize it before..."_ He contacted inside his own mind. _"why didn't i choose to believe in...?"_

And so then beyond his vision, the images of Gon,Killua, Leorio,Senritsu flashed infront of him...

_"Everyone..."_

But then, That Raven Haired man also flashed over his vision.

_"...Kuroro..."_

* * *

_Kurapika...)))_

**_...Who's there...?_**

_Kurapika...Kurapi...ka...))_

**_..When would ".." come and pick me up...?_**

_wake up...))_

**_I'm so tired..._**

_Kura...pika...))_

**_...I thought ".." promise me..._**

* * *

"Kurapika. Wake up."

Kurapika snapped from his dillusion. from the vision of his eye level, His master Mizuken was looking at him.

He cant react immidiately on his surroundings. He just felt very awful.

"Kurapika, do you hear me?"

"Master...?"

'Great, so you do remember me?"

Kurapika then startled to sit up but- He was chained on his bed. "What the-?!"

"Relax, were not going to harm you..."

"Then whats with this hand cuff?!"

Mizuken sighed, and said, "Kurapika, do you know what's going on inside you?"

Kurapika tried to analized what the current events have occured, he was frozed in fear. "w-what did i do this time?!" He plead to know what he have done when his nen got out of control.

'Well, before i answer you, tell me one thing."

Kurapika started to feel the nusea knocking over his head, his cold sweat dropped again.

Mizuken's voice is fading from his hear, the last thing he heard was,, _"Tell me one thing, What do you see Kurapika?"_

Kurapika stared from the back of Mizuken, to the dim wall...on were darkness seems' to lurk.

_"What do you see Kurapika?"_

"What do i...See..."

_"What do you see of what we dont...?"_

"..I see..."

A pause from the answer, then, Kurapika saw what he always see when he was not feeling very good.

His scarlet eyes activated, his eyes widen in pure horror.

_"Kurapika, tell me, what do you seeing right now?!"_

"I see..."

Harsh breathing.

"I see..."

_"Kurapika...!"_

**"I see the people i have killed."**

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Cliff hanger sorry! XDDD**_

_**I was been busy this days...i actually have forgotten what will happen next in this story of mine-though i was the author O_O**_

_**So then, while i recall whats supposed the next event-Wait for it neh!**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	12. Could you Tame the Wild Beast?

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really luv everyone's review! :D**

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

_Note: this series, im not sure if i should end it fast or make it slow?_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Could You Tame the Wild Beast?**

* * *

**In the hunter hallway...**

Senritsu was updating her taxes when her eyes caught the familliar body being carried by Mizuken guy.

_"Kurapika...?!"_

Senritsu first observed of what going to happen. He stalk them, however, a strong bind of nen emerged from her vision. _"What?"_

Senritsu wasnt sure, but, she have thought she did saw a dark hallway, like a place of prison?

_"What's that...? An illusion...?"_

Where did Kurapika go? Where is Mizuken who is holding the bloodied hand of Kurapika?

_"Anyway, i need to call Killua and Gon kun for this...!"_

**And so then, this happen.**

"Why!"

Killua slammed the table infront of Wing,Biscuit and Puhara.

"Why wont you let us see Kurapika?!" Killua was very anrgy, he cant bare it anymore. He had enough seeing his Friend-Gon getting depressed over the missing-kurapika.

"Killua, have some respect. You don't know what your doing!" Wing said, as Biscuit holded his shoulder's to hault.

"Killua-kun. We can't let you meet or go near Kurapika...Even if we want too...We cant. We just cant." [Biscuit]

"What do you mean?" Gon was behind Killua. "Why we cant go see Kurapika? Nor get near Kurapika? What's going on with Kurapika? Why wont you just tell us the details...!" Gon, following his emotions.

"Listen Gon,Killua...Kurapika cant see us anymore."

A gasp.

"...what..?" [Gon]

"The time we have captured him, we thought that, everything will be ok...However, first Kurapika could resemble his master Mizuken." [Biscuit]

"Mizuken-Kurapika's master...!" [Killua]

"Then what happen afterwards?" [Gon]

"Kurapika's right hand, started to cause him in pain."

Things were just too sudden, they dont understand, why would his right hand-who has the chain would cause him some pain, if that was only for the spiders he oath to terminate.

"i dont get it." [Killua]

Wing sighed and retorted to take the explaining. "Killua-kun its like this. instead of harming others, Kurapika would like to harm himself."

"Eh?!" Gon and Killua exclaimed. "Does that mean..."

"Right, Kurapika is trying to kill himself by the monster lurking in his nen...Remember that there is only two things to save him, 1st to die: in other words, go torture ownself...2nd is, to be killed by someone he loves. Thats only the two ways that Kurapika could be save." [Biscuit]

"Then where did you bring Kurapika if he is not on the association?" [Gon]

"Would you really like to see Kurapika in a state that he doesnt remember anyone anymore?" [Biscuit]

They all fell in silence.

Who could have tamed the wild beast...

"If you can tame Kurapika, if you have the confidence, we would let you see him, though his state right now wont be pleasant to see..."

Biscuit warned, so that Gon and Killua-to see of how determined are they to save Kurapika. If there could be miracle right.

Gon nodded. "I will do my best. so please. Let me go see Kurapika."

With that, they finally let them see the Kuruta.

* * *

Leorio, Gon , Killua left Senritsu on the waiting hall. It would be better if only few of them to come see on where did they put Kurapika.

It was then Mizuken lead them to a specific, all metal block of room.

"What is this place?"

Each side has a door with small barrels. As if a prison. "This is where, criminal hunter's are being lock up." Mizuken said with a deadpan. Not even bothering to consider their feelings.

"What?! A prison?!" The trio exclaimed, but Leorio's shotu was louder than the two. "I thought you guys said, Kurapika is ain't a criminal at all!" Leorio barked.

"Yes he is not." Mizuken said as he keep moving on-wards further the dark hallway. "But, he is dangerous, he already lost his senses..."

"How could you say that, He was your student!" Leorio said. Not even bothering to know the details.

"Leorio, calm down..." Gon tries to calm his short temper friend. And he took his chance to take the questions.

"Why did you guys lock him up? For what reason? Is it becoz he is out of control?"

With that Mizuken stopped from walking. Followed by Killua observing the man's figure, luring to see some weird reaction.

Mizuken closed his eyes from the moment, and open's them again. "Kurapika himself, told me...To seal him up."

"What?!" Another trio exclamation. This time, Gon and Killua was louder than Leorio's voice.

"But why would Kurapika-" [Gon]

Mizuken Haulted fast. "Listen to me, He said, 'i prefer being torture by my own nen, than being a beast of hurting my comrades...' that's what he had told me. And i respect it."

Killua pointed bluntly what Mizuken meant, "In other words, Kurapika decided to die, instead of seeking help for us to live..." Killua coldy said, and put his hands inside his pocket, though Leorio notice, his hands were shaking.

"Killua..." [Leorio]

"Now you get it, Would you still continue of seeing him in that state? It would be awful..." [Mizuken]

Gon stared upon with determine eyes. "I wont go back, Kurapika needs me! He need's us!"

Mizuken can't help but to smile, the boy was somewhat amazing and attracting. "Well then, here we are."

* * *

Before they could move from their feet. They were all frozen, They could feel this strong horrid nen looping over the whole atmosphere. "This feeling...does this belong to Kurapika...?" [Gon]

Kurapika's jail was on the very last way of the long long hallway. It was a big gate with some Nen seals over. In order to cause harm to other prisoners. A grunt, the smell of blood, the sound of its plucking down the metal ground.

The door of Kurapika's cell was open by Mizuken's nen. There, it reveal a beast bloodied Kurapika. All he was left wearing is his inside clothing, [they removed his tribal clothes] However the walls' even the ground was perfectly dyed with red stains...

Kurapika's arms were manacled. You could see that the blood came from him, If not that obvious. His right hand that possess his chain, was bleeding bloody fresh, as if he used it to punch something. Not for the tracks on wall and ground, the mark of strong punch was there.

He was breathing heavily, however, he actually sound like a breathing beast. His scarlet eyes were blazing. He was just staring in the ground with no sign of sense.

Gon,Killua and Leorio was frighten, who would have thought that their friend, their comrade Kurapika have turned into a wild looking beast. If only not with the man figures, he could be really mistaken for a monster because of red flaming eyes, and the horrible nen you could feel coming from him.

"Kurapika..." Gon took his step to come closer.

"Gon! Don't be foolish!" [Leorio]

Mizuken also haulted Gon, "Are you sure you could tame him? Like we told you...He doesn't remember anything, he doesn't see us..."

"He doesnt see us?" side commented by Killua.

"Yes." A nod from Mizuken as he continue. "Kurapika, is seeing something, that we don't see..."

"What does Kurapika see anyway Mizuken-san?" Gon asked.

Mizuken just gave a heavy sighed and said, "He said, he could see the people he have killed."

Everyone was dead silence.

"People..." [Leorio]

"...he had killed..?" [Gon]

"But how did that happen? From what i remember, he had only killed 2 spiders...and that's all..."

"Indeed, but here's what i don't understand." [Mizuken] "Not only the people he had killed he was seeing..."

"Then what are the others?" [Leorio]

"His clan with no eye sockets..."

"What?!" [All]

"But, Kurapika didn't killed his clans...!" [Gon]

"Of course not, However, he is maybe having guilt..." [Mizuken]

"What guilt?" Gon questioned but was answered by Killua. "Gon, Kurapika is having guilt of killing and guilt for not revenging at the GeneiRyodan anymore."

"But isnt that for the best? It was for the good...Then.." Gon take a glance back to his kuruta friend. "Why would his family hunt him just because he didn't avenge them? There's noway that could be happening right?"

"Indeed. But Gon, you do know Kurapika is a guilt-ridden-type. He maybe not sure, or he was lost of what to do...And as side effect, it cause him to see such dellusion such as his clan eye socket was gone and the souls of Pakunoda and that Uvogin whom he just killed." Killua explained, And Mizuken was impressed of course.

"Your Killua friend got the point, Gon." Mizuken patted Gon's shoulders. "With that, do you have confidence to awake him from his nightmare and hallucinations...?"

Gon gulped. It was still his friend, he does believe that the Kurapika he knew was just sleeping. However, feeling the dreadful nen coming from Kurapika, it was making him shiver, and the way Kurapika blazing with scarlet eyes. Was totally a rare view. It was the first time that he could say that-Kurapika was so scary, he maybe right now scarier from Hisoka.

"So. Are you sure about this Gon?" Killua told him friend, Leorio could only listen to them both.

"I trust Kurapika. I Do believe...He is still there...!" Gon fisted. "I can't give up now!"  
Leorio was not sure, if Gon should go near Kurapika. Yes, Kurapika was his partner, his precious friend, but right now...He can't do anything but to leave it all to Gon-who has a very brave hard and strong will.

Killua could only nod, and ready his nen, if _anything ever happens, he will be in Gon's aid_. "Becareful." He said.

Gon nod to Killua, and smile a bit. "Its alright. We could do this."

"Gon, i don't know how deep is your relationship with Kurapika...But, I would tell you to go close to him in a slow way..." Mizuken said, he was worried, what if anything bad happens to the three of them, he will take responsibility of course. He did some last warning.

But still Gon was determined.

With that, Gon started to take his step closer. To tame the Wild Kurapika.

Yes.

To tame the Wild Chain-Beast.

* * *

_**TBC~~!  
**_

_**That was too short huh?-I'm really sorry for doing so much cliff hanger xDDD**_

_**Hope you will stay put with the fic if ever it ends... 8D**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	13. Darkness to Light

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really luv everyone's review! :D**

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

_Note: Actually this fic also contains KuraxMizuken if you didn't notice...Of course i'm doing it in a secret way XD_

_Plus, the Vote of KuraxKuro/xHisoka/Leorio...was a BIG tie! :O_

_Gosh...lol XD_

_But anyway, DONT WORRY, Just continue to read this and..everyone's hope will be answered ;D *winks* fufufu~ You'll see what i mean when i reach the chapie of the real climax XD_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Darkness To Light**

* * *

**Continuation...!**

"So. Are you sure about this Gon?" Killua told him friend, Leorio could only listen to them both.

"I trust Kurapika. I Do believe...He is still there...!" Gon fisted. "I can't give up now!"  
Leorio was not sure, if Gon should go near Kurapika. Yes, Kurapika was his partner, his precious friend, but right now...He can't do anything but to leave it all to Gon-who has a very brave hard and strong will.

Killua could only nod, and ready his nen, if _anything ever happens, he will be in Gon's aid_. "Becareful." He said.

Gon nod to Killua, and smile a bit. "Its alright. We could do this."

"Gon, i don't know how deep is your relationship with Kurapika...But, I would tell you to go close to him in a slow way..." Mizuken said, he was worried, what if anything bad happens to the three of them, he will take responsibility of course. He did some last warning.

But still Gon was determined.

With that, Gon started to take his step closer. To tame the Wild Kurapika.

Yes.

To tame the Wild Chain-Beast.

* * *

Slowly taking his step. Gon was trying his best not to get eaten by his fear. This atmosphere that contains Hatred,Sorrow,Horror...Was filling the room in dead. Each step Gon takes, the beast Kurapika was grunting and groawling, as if like, He knew someone was trying to approach him. Kurapika's eyes were blazing in crimson, however like Mizuken said, Kurapika doesn't seem to see anything, he was just maybe relying on his sense of ears. But his human sense are dead.

Indeed he is a beast.

Nearly reaching the terrfying Kurapika, Leorio gulped on the background, Killua was having cold sweat drop due to the deep tension. While Mizuken was only observing of what's going to happen, But of course, he is ready on whatever might BAD happens...If the beast Kurapika will go wild like he was last time.

"Kurapika..." [Gon's voice]

Kurapika was frozed, and moved his glowing in the dark eyes to the view of Gon, though not even sure if he was seeing his friend.

Once Again Gon called out, "..Kurapika...Do you, hear me...?"

With that, Kurapika let out a hiss, a roar, He was screaming for something. The way he scream was like _get away_ or more like _don't come near me._ Letting out such violent movement, Killua took his step in but was stop by Mizuken's hand.

"Don't interfere."

"But-!"

"Trust your Friend. Trust Gon."

Killua shook his head for reply. And goes back watching-how could Gon tame Kurapika.

"Kurapika...It's me Gon, Do you hear me?"

_"grahh!"_ Kurapika was greething his teeth, It was a good thing he was manacled, or else, he might have jumped to straggle Gon.

"Calm down Kurapika! It's me! It's Gon! Your friend! Don't you remember?!"

Kurapika was still struggling to be freed from his manacled hands.

"Don't you see me?!" Kurapika screamed in horror. "Kurapika!"

* * *

**Inside Kurapika's mind...**

He was floating in deep darkness, He can't move, but endless keep floating...Kurapika can't even felt his body.

"..."

**are you really giving up?**

A voice. and the voice was his own voice.

**Are you sure, you don;t want to see your friends before lying here in darkness?**

The current Kurapika who was floating in darkness..answered his own voice.

_"...it's not like i don't want to see them...i just...can't see them anymore..."_

A short silence.

_"...i'm lost of what to do...Even if i go back, there is no future. I can't even do my oath of revenge. And Because of that...I don't know what am really doing...i'm not even felt like-am on myself..."_

**I see...then...Why you can;t do it?**

_"that's becoz..."_

**Because...?**

...

_"I have forgiven the man who have stole everything away from me."_

With that answer,slowly Kurapika heard some voice calling him...Calling his name.

_"Kurapika...)))_

_...Kurapika...!)))_

_"...that voice...is that...Gon..?"_

Answer me Kurapika.

The other of his voice spoke, but this time, the voice was shaped in the darkside.

**Are you betraying your own clan? Forgiving the one who killed your family...was way worst than not completeing the eyes of the kuruta...You're a shame.**

**...You're a Traitor.**

That abrupt of answer. Caused the Kurapika outside world, To roar in agony.

* * *

"Arghhh!" Kurapika holded both of his ear's, connecting to his head.

"Kurapika!?"

Gon rushed to Kurapika's side, as if, he was forgetting of not-to-get-too-much close over him.

"-Gon! Its dangerous!" Leorio called out. "Hey, what's happening to Kurapika?!" He asked Mizuken who was on his side.

Mizuken could only watch Gon, and his pity student Kurapika. And said, "He is being corrupted by his regret, he was been like that since we have captured him."

"What do you mean?" [Killua]

"Like i told you guys earlier...He is having the guilt, and right now...he is mentally being destroyed by his own. It's like, playing tricks inside his mind." [Mizuken]

"So...Was he aware of that or not...?" [Killua]

"that's what i don't know." [Mizuken]

While Gon was shaking Kurapika to wake up from his madness. "Kurapika! Hang yourself! Please wake up! That;s not like you! Kurapika!"

"Shut up,shut up,shut up,shut up,..." Kurapika rubbing his hair hard, his eyes were widen in deep madness with his scarlet eyes. "SHUT UP!"

Kurapika used his dowsing chain to swing over removing Gon who was touching him. Gon manage to dodge the dowsing chain even he was still holding tight to Kurapika's shoulder. It's also were it started, Kurapika's chain stared to occupy the whole room filled with dancing jolted chain's.

"Uwaahh!" Leorio manage to doge when a sudden chain link appear's from his ground, same goes for Killua and Mizuken.

"Hey Old-man! This is bad! Kurapika is going berserk already! Should'nt you stop Gon?!" [Killua]

"I wish i can, but it's too late...We can;t do anything right now but to watch. Unless if Gon could manage to make Kurapika loose his conciuness or wake him up from his nightmare...!" [Mizuken]

"Are you kidding us?! Look! Kurapika isn't listening at all! He doesn't seem to get reached by Gon!" [Leorio]

* * *

**_"argh! grr-rarr!"_** Kurapika was roaring to Gon, he wants to struggle his friend, though his eyes werent focused on him either.

"Kurapika!" Gon was accepting the rage of the kuruta...He want's to make sure that-Kurapika could believe that he wont harm..and he is Gon, Gon who his special friend. "Kurapika, Wake up! I don't know what's going on...but...Can't you hear me? Kurapika...!"

But, it was all useless, he can't hear Gon's voice, no, he does hear him..but, his mind was messed up to reality and illusion.

"that's it!" Leorio jumped to go rescue.

"Hey old man! dont be foolish-! HEY!" Killua called up and follow him, but he was hindered by another rosing chains up and down-left and right. "Leorio!"

Gon heard Killua's voice calling Leorio, that was when Gon let off his guard down and ended up being indeed choke by Kurapika. "ack! Dont come near here Leorio!"

"Gon!" [Leorio]

"Shit, Hey Old teacher!" [Killua] "Do something about this! Dont just stand there, help Gon! Stop Kurapika!"

"If i move here, things will get more complicated..." [Mizuken]

"What? your crazy! ah-!" Another chain danggles to Killua, _"what...the..."_ The more Killua moves, the more the thousand of chains appearing.

**_"wait, there's something weird here."_**

Killua notice something. Mizuken was only standing straight on his spot, he didnt even move to dodge the chains that was currently appearing everywhere. It's when he also notice, during the time Leorio moved from his spot, a lot of chains appeared, and same goes for him.

However, why Mizuken was not being attacked? _"is it because he is his teacher?..NO..."_ Killua had thought. But then again, here is another logic came from his mind.

By remembering what Mizuken said, **"If i move here, things will get more complicated."**

_..."things will go get complicated...if..._" Killua finally able to answer his own question._ "That's it! What if- If i didn't move, the chains would stop attacking me...!?"_

It's just a guess, though its 50-50 assurance, Killua stop his feet on the ground and straight position and let the chain goes up to stranggle him.

However.

"alright."

He was right. The chain stopped attacking him, however...instead, Because Leorio was still moving to reach Gon-who was dying to death. The chain retorted to follow Leorio.

"shit, Leorio! Don't move from your spot! It will get things more complicated!" the boy shouted to the doctor.

"Idiot! As if i would let Gon do all the work!" Leorio didnt listen, instead, he keep running towards the beast. He surprisingly able to dodge a lot of chains. Maybe because he was determined to go on aid for Gon and Kurapika.

"such a troublesome guy..." Killua muttered.

Mizuken was observing them. A smile escaped his lips. _"I see, he has indeed good comrades..._" He trailed off.

* * *

Gon was crying...Tears falls from his eyelids...

Why? why?...He tried his best to call him, but, he doesnt realize-he doesnt hear his voice...why its like that...?

"k-kurapika..."

An out of breath escaped from Gon's lips, which made the berserk beast Kurapika frozed in action. He was still having his hand with a strong grip from Gon's neck. However, his eyes started to move left-right-right to left...He was actually gaining bit of his senses...

And it was also when he heard next Leorio's voice. "Stop it already! You're killing Gon...Kurapika!"

The kuruta gasped. He was now awake. He started to tremble after removing his hand's from Gon who had looses his conciousness.

"G-Gon..." His lips were also trembling. His eyes was being focused to reality. On his ground front, Gon was there, Lying down on the cold floor with no conciousness. "n-no...i-i- was..." He shaked his head in dis-belief. "no. I didnt."

He doesnt want to admit that he did tried to kill his precious friend. "no,no...no...!"

Leorio had finally reached Kurapika's side, Leorio first check Gon's pulse, "good grief..." Gon is still alive. But then next to his side, Kurapika was staring in craze.

"hey...Kurapika...are you..." Leorio slowly raising up his right hand to reach for the kuruta friend. "Are you finally awake...?"

Kurapika looked with Leorio with such sad eyes...They were still scarlet but not blazing deadly anymore. Only trailed was left, was that colling deep sadness.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? are you hurt somewhere?" Leorio could hardly forgot that- it wasn't really sure if his friend, his partner was back to self. Not until, Tears falls from Kurapika's cheeks. He finally spoke.

"Le..o...rio...?" His scarlet eyes was being fill up with tears, And while it falls down his cheeks-His tears was like blood, it was the effect of his crimson eyes, that cause his tears to look like a -bloody-tears.

Leorio watched the kuruta. And put his big hands on his soft cheeks. "Yes, its me...Kurapika..."

"Leo...rio..." Kurapika was blinking his eyes, He scanned the whole room and saw Killua beside's his Master Mizuken.

"H-how is...G-Gon...?" though he was still trembling from what he did earlier. The chain's slowly dissapeared as if they were an illusion _although it was actually real, for it is materialized by his own nen._

"He is fine, and don't worry, he won't get mad about it." Leorio smiled. But still, Kurapika wasn't at ease. He covered his eyes by his both hands who are still manacled, Leorio let them even his right hand was still on Kurapika's cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...! I Didn't mean to harm everyone...!" Kurapika shouted at nobody, it may seem another crazy scene, but, he was just shouting for himself. He feels terrible. He felt ashamed.

Leorio patted the blond's head, and make him Relax to his arms. Arm to arm-embraced, Kurapika kept crying. " It's alright. Everyone know's its not your fault..."

"i'm sorry! i'm sorry!" Kurapika kept crying.

Killua could only atleast sigh in relief. First Gon was safe, Leorio and Kurapika was also...Though he has still a uneasy feeling. "Look's right, its done...right?" Killua looked up beside Mizuken. "Old-teacher..."

Mizuken let out a small chuckled. "I'm not that old...But..."the next thing he did was narrowing his eyes. "i don;t think we should relax...i sense something bad going to happen..."

Killua nodded. He had the same feeling with him. "yeah.."

With that, both kept staring with Leorio who was comforting Kurapika while the un-concious sleeping Gon.

For now, it may look peacful. But...Things will get more dangerous.

* * *

_"Hello Kuroro."_

Hisoka was talking on the phoneline with Kuroro Lucifer.

"Hisoka? what is is..." Kuroro deadpan motionless replied.

_"Bad news, Kurapika was caught by the Hunter society and was put on cage, or i mean..a prison."_

With that- Kuroro was abrupt, he swallowed his surprised reaction on his throat. Closing his eyes to think and open's them again, the man said, "Why are you telling this to me? What are you planning this time...Hisoka...?"

_"hmm~ How rude, i was just helping you to get back the Kuruta. Don't you want him with you? i say?"_

A short silence.

_"Ok fine, Kuroro-chin~ I'm a hunter, and i can't go get him out the prison~ I'll get target by the hunter association you know...Plus, your already a criminal so~"_

"So your saying that, i must be the one to get him out of there. Is that what your trying to say?" Kuroro finished off the sentence for him.

_"Yes, and i;m glad you know...However..."_ Hisoka's eyes turned deadly._ "After you get him out of there, don't guarantee that i won't go get Kurapika from you...Take note of that."_ A creepy giggle.

"I see. so you are really planning something." Still motionless, Kuroro agreed with the deal. "If that so then...

Kuroro-his eyes turned deadly too.

_**"I won't let you get Kurapika from my Hands."**_

* * *

_**TBC~~!  
**_

_**Yes, the english was sooooo messed up-wrong spellings yeah! cuz i'm running out of time..i need to hurry before the internet goes times up! gomen!**_

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	14. Guilt & Regret for Atonement

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAP 13 even this chap is out I want you guys to review the chap 13! QAQ**

**I UPDATED SO FAST FOOOR i may not be able to update the next, i mean, it might take veeery long days for me be able to update the next chapie;..SO IN ADVANCE! HERE IS THE CHAPIE 14!**

_Note: This chapie has bit SPOILERS FOR THE UPCOMING MOVIE! cuz i'm done reading the one-shot manga of Kurapika's past! -although, i saw it in a chinese translate =_="|| i just based from what i understand ON its pictures! 8D tehe!_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**Guilt & Regret for Atonement**

* * *

**It's been long since then...The day i lost everything i love.**

_Why do you have the regret?_

_Why do you want to suffer?_

_What was the guilt are you hiding for?_

_Why did you oath to avenge your clan?_

_Was it because...You were the one who's at fault._

**"I didn't mean to. If only i wasn't foolish that time...Maybe, I would have still be with them."**

_It's your fault and you know it._

**"If only i didn't say such things..."**

_It's your fault and it's not really Kuroro's fault...You were to blame from first place._

**"Yes, it's my fault...I was a fool, a stupid brat..."**

**_Yes, The Massacre behind the Kuruta was all my fault._**

* * *

**The past of Kurapika. . . Inside the Lukuso province, in the Kuruta tribe.**

"Why!" Said the little Kurapika, slamming his hand's on the Kuruta Chief's table. "Why i can't go outside to see the World?! Tell me!" The little Kurapika was complaining to their Head Chief. Or say-his grandfather. Little Kurapika was angry without the scarlet eyes on, he kept bickering to his own-to their Head Chief.

"That's because it's dangerous and we are not allowed to get involved on outside people-Not with this village!" The head chief said to the screaming Kurapika.

"Oh why? Dangerous? Are you alright?! Is it really bad if i want to go outside, i could handle myself! I'm smart-Talented...I'm good with fighting skills...I could protect myself my dear Chief!" Kurapika exclaimed. Yes, he is such of a brat, he is a spoiled one and feels perfect.

"Kurapika! You are going to dis-obey our tribe rules!? Stop. Or if you don't want to get in prison of confinement!"

The chief exclaimed back.

"Am sick of this place! I want to see the world! i'm sick of seeing every-each-of-same people's face's and this place appearance! It's always the same...I want to see something new, like the outside world!" Little Kurapika was really so stubborn and out of respect. The chief sighed and turned away his back to Kurapika.

"Hey, im not yet done!" Kurapika pointed his index finger to the chief. He kept bickering.

"Whatever you say, i would not let you go outside, its a crime to our tribe...Do you really want to disobey our Kuruta rules and oath? Plus, human's outside is dangerous...we can't trust them, We are not allowed to interact the outside world...Don't you see my point? We are not normal one's...!" the Chief Hardly explained the so stubborn stone blonde boy.

"guuhhh!" Kurapika gritting his teeth in defeat. "That's it! If you don't want me to go outside-if you wont give me a permission..I'm going out by force!"

"What?! And why are you telling me that, of course i would send someone to guard you!" The chief said with a bit small chuckle from his words.

"That's alright. I know you guys couldn't catch me." Little Kurapika believes that he is strong enough and fast enough. The chief just sighed again and said. "Listen Kurapika. This is for your own good. Stay here, don't dare to go the outside world or you'll regret everything..." He calmly told the ragging tiny Kurapika.

Kurapika gripped his fist and stomped in a child way. "I'm sick of this place! If only i can, I don;t want to see you guys faces anymore...Especially yours! hmp!"

Tiny Kurapika runned away, he was so angry that he was saying such of things.

"Wait Kurapika! Hold on! Come back here! We are not yet done!" the chief called out, but Kurapika played a dead-ear and said, "I dont hear you!"

* * *

**_128 people make up my brethren, and this abundant and beautiful forest is our blessing._**

* * *

Seeing the childish Kurapika walking away with each step of stomping hard. His villagers were watching and talking about him.

"Oh my, what happen..." said a kuruta girl. next to her is another kuruta girl. The 2nd kuruta girl replied her friend.

"I think, Kurapika was scold by the Head Chief." she concluded, which makes her Kuruta friend boy on their left side join the conversation. He said, "Nope, they are arguing about going outside..."

The two kuruta girl gasp in surprise. "Going out the village you mean!?" They both look at each-other and continued. "But, that's against the law..."

The guy nodded in agreement and raised his pointy finger, "Well that is the point, and Kurapika doesn't agree with that...He said he wants to see the outside world...He want's to explore..."

With that the three kuruta go back to their work, of helping the whole villages with many many things.

* * *

**_It was the only world I had ever known._**

* * *

Meanwhile...Our Little Kurapika kept walking in woods...He is muttering of how he could get out of this village without being caught. He had to admit that-the security was strong. "tch, that Old-man..." He cursed.

Not until he heard a voice called his name.

"Kurapika!"

He looked back, "Ah! Pyro!"

The next scene was on a side of river. Kurapika was throwing pebbles. While His friend kuruta, Pyro was sitting on a rock. Pyro started to spoke.

"Hey Kurapika."

"Hm?" Kurapika stopped throwing pebbles on the water. "What is it?"

"is it true that you want to go outside the village?"

"Hell yes am!"

That surprised Pyro, and continued to ask. "But why? Aren't you happy just being with all of us...You know, this always peacful and living harmony of our holy Kuruta tribe?" Kurapika then started to close his eyes, he was thinking but immediately answered.

"Well it's not like that...It's just, it is getting boring here..." tiny Kurapika put his both hand's in his waist. "Pyro, don;t you get tired of seeing each same people, each same places everyday? Don;t you think it's tiring to see every single SAME things?"

Pyro had thought with a "hmm..." then looked up to his friend. "Well, not really,...Wait, so your point is...You are tired of seeing us same faces everyday-and same places everyday?"

"yup! that is my point!"

"oh then, why would you want to go outside?"

"Dont you see?! I want to explore things! I want to see NEW things! " Kurapika happily raised up his both hands on the sky. "I want to travel the whole world! I want to meet new people too! Plus...!"

Kurapika jumped to grab Pyro's hands to stand up. "There are so many things outside there-that werent inside here!" Pyro could only blink. But Kurapika continued. "Say, Dont you want to come with me? Don't you want to travel with me to the outside world? It would be fun! I assure you!"

Kurapika said with a big smile. Pyro could only smile back, but suddenly his face goes down, and said, "But, from what i heard, it's dangerous for us Kuruta's to get involved on outside people..." Pyro does let go of Kurapika's hands. "They say that, people outside are carving for our scarlet eyes..."

Kurapika put a grumpy face and shouted to Pyro like a big brother, "Come on! Not even you Pyro! Geez, what's with everyone!" Kurapika stomped away and throws another pebble from the river. "Every of you are being fraidy cat to the outside world like you can't fight...Then what is the point of having martial arts bokken lessons' if your not going to use it as self defense if ever someone go outside to the SOOOOO said dangerous!"

Pyro did go back to his sitting place and said, "Speaking of lessons...you didn't attend the class earlier...Itski-sensei is mad about it...It's the 5th time you skipped class except for the bokken lesson."

"Oh come on Pyro!" Kurapika rolled his eyes, he was still irritated, "I'm too smart to attend the classes...Our classmate there will just get dump by me~ That's why in order not to put them low..I'm skipping class...Plus i already know a lot of it...! There;s no need for me to attend...!"

"Then why are you attending the bokken class?"

"Well, it's fun sparring with someone! Although...they are all weak..." Kurapika trailed off, the pebble on his hands was out of stock, so he leaned down to get more pebbles to throw.

"Say Kurapika..."

"hm..?"

"Are you also tried seeing my face everyday?"

Kurapika was shock he immediately throw away the pebbles on his hands and hugs Pyro. "Silly! How could i get tried of your face! It's not like that you dummy!"

Pyro felt honored, though the idea of leaving the village was worrying him. "Thanks Kurapika...But..How about your parents? Wont you miss them if ever you have gone-allowed to go outside the tribe?"

Kurapika then let go of Hugging Pyro, he once again think. And answered. "Of course i do, but, Time is passing by...Later we know we are already an adult, and i dont want to waste any single time of it." he concluded.

Pyro rubbing his head said, "um, so does that mean, you want to be independent already?"

"Yep! That's right! and don't worry, i'll protect you outside if ever we got out of this place!" Kurapika smiled again. Then Pyro smiled back, that's all he could do...Indeed, Kurapika might be such of a brat, but he is a very nice and loyal friend.

Pyro then nodded to him. "Sure, i'll go with you!"

In his surprises. "R-really?! Y-you will?!"

Pyro nodded with a smile. "Yep. we are bestfriends after all...And friends should be always together!"

Kurapika then squeels in happiness, he jumped with his JOY. "yay! thanks Pyro! Now i will try to talk to the chief once again for permission!"

"e-eh!?"

"bye there!" Tiny Kurapika ran off to go back on the Chief Head office.

"Wait Kurapika! Wait for me!"

But, so fast, Kurapika vanish.

Pyro could only rub his head and sit back to the rock. "Geez, he always so full of himself..." A sighed. And Pyro decided to follow Kurapika. "I guess, i can't just sit here...Kurapika wait for me! Heeey!"

* * *

**That is, until a year ago.**

**When I met Shilah.**

* * *

Kurapika was now walking after doing amazing skills by jumping tree to tree like a darn ninja. He was really high praised too much BY only himself. When he heard Pyro from the ground of tree. "Kurapika!"

"oh-Pyro!"

Little Kurapika jumped down and just saw Pyro inhale exhale. He commented. "Your so weak as ever on running Pyro..." he said deadpan, without caring if his friend would have hurt.

"s-sorry..." Pyro was so tired chasing Kurapika. But then, they suddenly heard a sound coming behind a bush.

"W-what's that?!" Pyro had panick a bit.

"shhhss!" Kurapika covered his mouth, "There's someone else here..."

They both look over behind the bush and saw a woman who looks terrbily tired and hungry.

"Ah! A human from outside?!-" Pyro hardly forgot to cover his thoughts inside his mind. "Shhss! now you woke her up!" Kurapika was having the facepalm. Pyro and Kurapika look with eachother and with a nod in agreement. They approached the woman...

Kurapika asked. " Are you okay?"

The woman hardly spoke back... She said, "Wah… Tur…"

Kurapika blinked in surprise, he was lost, "What - ? What did she say?"

Pyro could only put his finger on his cheeks with an idea to reply his friend. "I don't know! She's speaking a language from The Outside!"

But then, the woman spoke straight a bit once again, though her voice was husky. "Water, do you understand? I'm so thirsty I'm gonna die."

Kurapika then replied back in question. "You want to drink something?"

Pyro cant help but to panick, and shakes Kurapika with a stare of wait a moment, Pyro said to the woman,"I'll go get some water from the river!"

And so then...

" Ahh ~! Thank you! I've feel completely rejuvenated!"

Kurapika, Pyro was in sitting position. Facing the stranger or so they called an outside.

"i'm Shilah...and...It's not much but… I should give you something as thanks. Here, take this."

Kurapika couldn't understand of what Shilah was trying to say, Her language from their language was soooo way different. Kurapika ask his kuruta friend who was beside him. "What the… Is she giving it to us?"

Same side as Pyro, doesn;'t know either but, said he, "But if we take it, then everyone will know we spoke to an Outsider!"

While on shilah's side, she was also having trouble. It's hard to communicate with different language, neither of them doesnt understand of assurance to each of their words. But she continued to speak to the both children.

"Now, now, you don't have to hold back you know~! _I have no idea what they're saying."_

Kurapika and Pyro blinked with their eyes in a funny stupid way. Yes, they dont understand what she trying to say.

Shilah notice that but still, hoping that they will understand her. "um...Hey, I'd like you to tell me where I can find water. Ri-ver! Where the water flows like "_zaaaah_"!"

Another blink from the two.

"ugh… Could it be, you two are actually just stupid?"

This time, Kurapika sat up,

"Kurapika? [Pyro]

"Just wait here." Kurapika ran off, "I'LL GO GET MY DAD'S DICTIONARY!"

"EH!? If we're found out, we'll be thrown in the dungeon!"

But, it was too late. "HEY KURAPIKA!"

"ehh...?" Shilah rubbing her head, and Pyro was left alone with her.

Pyro tried to sign Shilah of the -wait-a-minute-...

Shilah just nodded, from whatever she understands. Pyro and Shilah waited for Kurapika.

* * *

**_After that, Shilah, Pyro and I became very good friends...We always meet up with her on woods, and there, she kept telling us stories from the outside world. And about the hunter exam._**

**_Shilah was actually planning to take the exam, but like she had said, she was having a training but end up being lost in woods..Which we found her._**

**_Everyday, we are reading the book-she gave us..._**

**_The book tells everything about the world that we didnt knew._**

**_Kinds of monsters, creatures, animals... kind of places..and kinds of adventure was explain inside the book._**

**_And the book title was "DINO HUNTER"_**

* * *

Shilah then left after 3 weeks. She still need to take exam and which caused me to have more interest to go out, to be free from this so called prison._ which i was only thinking that time-since i was a child._

I then decided to give a gut going to the outside world, i once again, go to the chief's office for permission.

* * *

"Fine."

"R-really?! I could go outside now? Yehey!"

"Dont 'yehey' yet!"

"eh?!"

"There is a condition.'

Kurapika put a grumpy face and crossed his arms on his chest, "What condition is it then?"

"You must take the exam of our tribe ritual...In order to prove that you are capable to live the outside world."

"Sure i'll take that test!"

* * *

**Many things have happen, i was able to past all of it with my partner Pyro. However...**

* * *

"what!? Why?! Why i cant go outside? I thought we made a deal about this!"

"Kurapika. There is a dangerous troupe roaring the outside world...It would be pretty dangerous for you to go out -outside this time. And that troupe are bandits...They might caught you and sell you."

His chief said, Kurapika was having a veeery short tempered self. And said, "So? What is the name of that troupe anyway?"

"It's called GeneiRyodan...A troupe who bears the Spider tattoo..."

"...Genei..Ryodan...?" This time, Kurapika was caught from the curious situation.

**_"ehh...w-what's with this feeling...?"_**

He felt a very uneasy felt heart after hearing the name of the S.A. Bandit troupe spider. The Genei Ryodan.

"Kurapika?"

"y-yes?"

"I'll promise, you could go outside after we have confirmed that the GeneiRyodan was no longer on the range of our village...Ok?" The chief smiled. Kurapika then nodded with agreement.

"Ok fine, i got it!" He then run off to Pyro.

* * *

"Hey Kurapika! I'm going to classes this time!"

Pyro told Kurapika who was reading a book. "Oh? well...am skipping..."

"again? don;t you want to have one last class with me before we leave the village?" [Pyro]

"nope." Kurapika then hided his book from his under shirt. "But i'll wait for you on the gate, you could go to the classes by yourself...I'll be waiting for you don't worry." Kurapika smiled.

And Pyro gave a nod. He run off, While Kurapika turning away his back to go on the gate, But then, Pyro called him out once again.

"Hey Kurapika!"

The blonde head turned back, to see his friend-Was waving to him. [if you know this pose on manga...forgot the chapie]

"See you later!" Pyro said with a smile, and waving his hands...

Kurapika was frozed, **_"not again...w-whats with this weird feeling...?"_**

Watching his friend Pyro waving to him, it make him feel like, it would be the last time he could see him waving. Kurapika only stared to Pyro who keeps waving with that ONE last smile. Kurapika tried to smile back with a wave too.

"Yeah see you later, Pyro!"

"Kurapika, Till later then ok!"

"Yeah. ..." Kurapika turned his back again, _"Yes...Later...we'll meet after the class."_

But, it may have been a mistake for him to turn back. For. it was the last time he could see his best friend and his whole clan...smiling with their eyes...

* * *

_If i didn't said such of things...It wouldn't have happen. If i didn't hope of it, it would have not happen. I actually wish for a thing that i didn't notice._

**Do you remember those words Kurapika?**

_"Yes, the word that i said, and i curse myself to say it."_

**Yes you should feel guilty about it..Kurapika.**

_"Right, i wished something that i shouldn't have done."_

**Do you remember the part you said of**

.

.

.

**_"It would be good if i dont see you and this place anymore!"_**

And so then, the Kuruta massacred was occured. From the guilt he had, Kurapika blaming his self at fault. If only he didnt say the magic words...This would'nt have happen.

That's why

_In order to atone for my sins_

The guilt he has

He oath to avenge them and collect their eyes balls.

_Right_

In order To suffer like they did.

**_This is, My Atonement...And that is, Revenge._**

* * *

_**TBC~~!  
**_

_**OK that was LONG, and IM PRETTY SURE that you have finally understand of why Kurapika is a guilt-ridden-type. And why he was doing revenge even though he doesnt need too. it is because of the guilt he had, the self-blaming...Well, i know you do know what im trying to say, anyway...This is only my idea from Kurapika;s past-although some part's of it was on the manga TEHE XDD**_

**LIKE ALWAYS-Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	15. Short Slumber of Peace

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

_**ok sorry for the late late update, i have a lot of problems and i cant do anything to help it. -_-**_

_**Anway hope you support this fic still..Dont ever forget to review, for it the only thing makes me go on of updating, If possible i want to finish this fic, my one and only adventure fic :3**_

_**thank youu sooo much for the reviews! Im actually having headache but i was also excited to type this chapie, though im not sure if you will like, cuz,,,my head was really dizzy when i type this..well anyway,**_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**Short Slumber of Peace**

* * *

**Gon...I'm sorry...**

_Kurapika...?_

Gon could hear Kurapika's voice from afar inside his mind. Once again, the Kurapika inside his will repeated it's sentence. Until the Fragile Figure of Kurapika facing his back to his vision, there was standing all alone.

_"Kurapika...?"_

**"I'm sorry Gon..."**

_"Why sorry? What are you Apologizing for?"_

**"I can't make it...I'm sorry..."**

The figure of Kurapika was running away far reach of his hands. "Wait!" He Chased the moving figure.

_"Kurapika! Don't go! Dont-Go!"_

* * *

"Kurapika don;t go!" Gon was awake wide, he found himself raising his hand reaching for the ceiling above. "eh?" He blinked his eyes for a few times, and realize that it was a dream, Yes, Only a dream.

"Oh you're awake?" Killua came in the room, he closed the door after, then goes to him. "How do you feel?"

Gon blinked again, he was not sure of what happen, and what's going on. "Well..." He stared with Killua-eye to eye.

Killua send him a punch over his forehead, "Are you still half asleep Idiot?!"

"Ouch!" Gon rubbed his forehead, "Well, i can't recall anything! I'm sorry! And...You didn't have to do that Killua..." He pouted.

Killua just sighed. He put his arms on cross and scold Gon, "You were reckless back there! If Leorio haven't able to disturb, you would have killed by Kurapika..."

That made Gon blink, He had now remember what just happen, He jumped out on his bed, "Where is Kurapika?! Tell me Killua!" he shake his friend.

Killua have his eyebrow twitched down in irritation, He said by punching Gon's face, "Calm down! He is resting in the other room with Leorio!"

"Eh?! R-really?! Could i go there?! Please Killua, How is Kurapika? Tell me!" Gon begged, as if he wasn't been punched by his friend XD

Killua once again sighed, and told him everything.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other room, Kurapika was sleeping, he have changed back to his inside tribal clothes, but he is not wearing the blue tribal clothing and the long skirt that he wears on Yorkshin, It's only his padjama's.

Leorio was on his left side, and Beside's Leorio was Senritsu. "How was it?" the man asked Senritsu, as she was listening to krapika's heartbeat.

Senritsu said, "He is fine now...However," A pause, "His heart beat was being straight into coldness..."

"What? I dont understand, You said he's alright, then why his heart beat-!" Leorio does panick but haulted by Senritsu, said she, "It's his nen that was restraining him to feel tried and heavy, for the mean time he is alright, but...I'm not sure if he wokes up."

"I thought Gon have tamed Kurapika already? Then what's with that explanation?!" Leorio having short temperance. Senritsu closed her eyes as Mizuken was on the door watching them, answered it for her.

Said Mizuken, "Kurapika doesn't have ten."

a thunder shock.

"what do you mean...that..Kurapika has no ten at all...?" Leorio asked,

Mizuken said while coming near towards them, "As you could see,, Kurapika's will is lost, To sum it up, the oath of his revenge was not granted, instead he was the one who rejected the promise. That's why Kurapika lost almost of his ten..."

Leorio gulped with sweat drop, "So, what will happen to Kurapika if he lost his ten?"

"It's simple, once he looses his ten, each of his ability to produce ren, zetsu, and hatsu will also vanish."

"WHAT?! NOWAY!" Leorio can't believe what he just heard, "If he did looses them all, what is going to become of Kurapika?!" He was dying for answers.

Mizuken could only look to the sleeping blond with pale features...As he finally said, **"He will Die."**

* * *

_Ring,,,,ring,,,,_

Kuroro's phone was ringing, he was once again standing on a tall building, with a view of the hunter society. Kuroro plainly answered the phone, not even bothering to look from who it was. "What is it?" He asked, The phoneline instead giggles...

Kuroro just sighed, he knew who was it anyway, He continued, "What now...?"

Hisoka on the phoneline said, "He was out of the dungeon Illumi told me, and now he is resting on the clinic facility of Hunter association...Resting there...Of course." He chuckled.

Kuroro could only thought,_ "is he enjoying this?_" He closed his eyes in reply, "I got it." the phoneline was dead.

With his dark deep eyes, he eyed the hunter association building, it narrowed, "Kurapika, i will get you now."

* * *

"Kurapika looks like was affected by a Nen Destroyer." Mizuken said as Leorio with Senritsu continued to listen.

"That's right, Nen Destroyer, once it affects the target, first he will loose his abilitly to control his actions...Short for being paralize, while he goes on, next will be affected is his sight, then the hearing as he finally looses the feeling on his surroundings."

"So are you saying, that, his nen going out of control, is because of a Nen Destroyer? But how?" Senritsu asked, Mizuken looked down to Senritsu, he answered her, "Here is the conclusion, first we all know why Kurapika's nen was out of control, 1st thing is, he broke the promise he did, 2nd he have this guilt inside him which is strong and dark...3rd Why would his own nen kill him just because he have broke the oath?

No...Something is abnormal going around here...first, once you broke a oath for oath, your nen will just vanish, but you won't die." Mizuken then cupped the sleeping Kuruta's face, "The answer is, because, someone have done it to Kurapika...Someone, No, Kurapika have somehow encounter a Nen Destroyer and he didn't realize that he was affected...And end up being lost, and now it's hunting him."

Leorio then spoke, "I see, so is there a way to save him? You know like let's go out find a Nen remover, since it's a nen destroyer...I was told by Gon and Killua that there is a jonen that was removing a nen from a nen."

Mizuken then eyed Leorio, He said, "Don't you see? Nen Destroyer, Nen Remover and Nen Sealer...are all the same..."

Leorio's eyes have widened, Yes he now know, "Then,,,you mean...About Kurapika's nen...is...no,no...no!" The tall man clenched fist. He just cant accept this result.

"Kurapika is near dead..." Mizuken muttered.

Until,

A voice came, "Where am?" a familliar voice stops the conversation. It was Kurapika, Senritsu, Leorio said with joy. "Kurapika?!"

The kuruta notice that Mizuken was holding his face, well his master then removed his hands from him after having the eye contact from the kid's grey eyes.

But then Kurapika said, "...I can't move my body..." He said without thinking if they are going to get worried, he was maybe half asleep or something.

Leorio knew what was it about, and so as Senritsu, "Kurapika..." Both said, Mizuken sighed and decided to leave the room, followed by Senritsu, but before leaving Mizuken said to Kurapika.

"Have a good rest and talk." closing the door, Leorio and Kurapika was left alone on the room.

* * *

In silence, Kurapika looked up to Leorio whom he seem to notice was not having a eye contact, He called for him. "Leorio..."

Leorio was frozen just a minute, he tried to compose himself, He was sitting on the chair that he have been spot before. Leorio said, "...Kurapika um..."

But Kurapika didn't even mind for completing his words. "Leorio, I'm sorry."

The tall man realize, yes, Kurapika does know the earlier events...Right, Kurapika would always blame himself for everything.

Leorio tried to smile, though its obviously fail, he played the hair of Kurapika, "...It's alright, apology accepted."

Kurapika could feel the soft yet big hand that was patting the side's of his hair, it felt nice. Kurapika's lips form into a small smile, as he closed his eyes and said, "You remind me of my mother."

Leorio was kinda jawdrop from sudden funny comment from Kurapika, he said, "Wait?! Mother?! Im a guy!"

Kurapika giggled a bit and turning his head to the right side to see the view of the sky on the window. He continued. "Whenever i have fever and lying on bed...MY mom would always ruffle my hair in a warm way...And your hands right now, did the same as she always does..." Kurapika said turning once again to face Leorio, though he can't move his body, at very least, he could move his neck.

"But, she was singing a lullaby for me when she is doing that." Kurapika grinned, Leorio knew what he meant,and the guy couldn't help but to feel a bit off of everything. But yes, he must follow the flow...

"I can't sing"

"I know, plus, maybe when you sung its ugly."

"What!? Why you!"

"Hahaha!"

A laugh escaped from the kuruta, Leorio just smiled back, while Kurapika goes staring over the sealing.

"Want to hear the lullaby of my mom to me?"

"Sure if you want to..."

And so Kurapika started to sing the lullaby, even though he has his voice weak, he sung it on a whisper.

It was a very sweet yet lonely tune, Leorio listens' to his friend's song, until they both fall asleep from the lullaby.

_my dear do you hear the way _  
_the bird's sings?_

_do you also hear _  
_how the cididas cries.._

* * *

Gon and Killua came on the room, and found them both sleeping while their hand's holds together, Gon smiled and so did Killua. Gon took his step and holds the hand's of Kurapika and Leorio who was joint, Killua did the same.

Seeing the smiling faces of relief to the sleeping Leorio and Kurapika, they also did.

It was really a good scenery, if only they did hear their friend sung a lullaby it would be great.

* * *

Somewhere in a building, inside there is a naughty fat man, how should i say? Well this fat guy was the man who was punched by Kurapika on the nose during the YorkShin days. Do you still remember him?

The fat guy was holding a stolen shot from somewhere. He has those evil grin, it was a picture of Kurapika with his scarlet eyes.

"I'll make you pay, so you were one of it...huh...hehehe..."

This fat guy of course planning something not good.

* * *

Kurapika was left alone on the room, Leorio left to get him something to eat, while Gon and Killua with Senritsu and Mizuken talking about Kurapika's condition.

The blond was still resting, but he is awake, for he cant move, he was just plain steady watching the ceiling above.

Not until the window suddenly opens, the wind came in, the curtain of his clinic bed sways and revealing the Figure of a man with an inverted cross on forehead and it's dark coat.

It was Kuroro Lucifer, Kurapika's eyes were widen.

"Kuro..ro..?"

Gon,Killua had felt the familliar presence, while Leorio was about to open the door on Kuraopika's room.

...While Kuroro stepped inside and took him up in a bridal style and said, "I've come to pick you up, didn't i promise you that?"

Kurapika couldn't barely spoke, he was surprise for this man to appear, right, fullfilling the promise they did since that day...

the kuruta couldn't help but to rest on the arms of this man, he closed his eyes, as if-he was accepting Kuroro to take him away?! O_O

When Leorio had open the door, he saw Kuroro gave him a cold stare with the sentence,

"I came here to retrieve my property."_Kuroro then jumped out of the window having Kurapika on his arms. Right, he just took him away once again from his friends._

And the raven haired man completely vanish, Leorio was speechless, On his back on late-Gon and Killua came.

They were gone.

"Leorio...Where is Kurapika?!" Gon asked,

he was too shock from what happen, he just said without turning his back,

"The Leader of Genei Ryodan took Kurapika away."

* * *

**TBC...!**

* * *

_**yeah so short...and..Wow, i must admit,...something is wrong...why the heck are they fighting over Kurapika?! GEEZ XDDD ahahah!**_

_**Hope you review! please be gentle! O_O BY THE WAY, The lullaby that Kurapika mention, i have the idea of it when i listen to his old theme ost, the "Konpaku no Elegie" i got the tone there...but of course i made a lyrics...hehehe...Do you want to hear it? :3 Tell me so if you want :D I KNOW YOU ARE CURIOUS! X3**_

_**Dont forget to leave a review neh! always stay tuned! I promise that it's not boring :D**_

_**w THANKS FOR READING!**_


	16. An Oath A Promise A Deal and A Bond

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

_Note: the ending of this fic was been planned all along before i publish this fic here. So im wondering if ever this fic ends...would u guys want some sequel? though i dont have any idea for making a sequel for this. but maaaybeee if the fic ends, and more people reads then cheers for it, my mind might go do some sequel if eeveeer this fic finally ends. But im not saying that this fic going to end in instant xDD its just WHAT IF-like the title? WHAAHAH! oops... oWO_

_and guess what, whenever im daarn angry or badmood, my english was getting..weird, its like, am good at english[a bit] when im on that state, but when im on happy state, my english grammar and spellings are all messed up..and you'll get what im trying to say when you read this chapter!_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**An Oath A Promise A Deal and A Bond**

* * *

"Hey Kurapika!" The little Kurapika turned his head to face Pyro. "What is it?" he asked.

Pyro gave him a big smile and shove a small box to his face. "Happy Birthday!"

"Eh?" Kurapika's eyes, blinked in surprise. He was like a stone from the moment. Pyro waved his hands to his friend. "Kurapika~ Dont you remember your own birthday?" Said Pyro pouting in dismay.

"W-well..."he smiled in epic fail. "I thought of my birthday as not that much important..."

Pyro just took a sigh, and open's the little box that was on his palm. It then reveals a pair of scarlet diamond earrings. "This is my gift for you!" He said with those wide smile.

Kurapika has his eyebrow twitched upright. He then put both of his hands through his waist, He said, "Pyro, is it just me or, your blind or something?" Kurapika asked, hearing that question through his high-up voice, Pyro knows that Kurapika was not pleased from the gift. Pyro gave him the questionable look. "_what's wrong?"_ like that, Kurapika then sighed.

As he pointed his index finger to the two pair of crimson earrings. "Pyro, this earrings is for women! I'm a boy! Why the heck would i wear those?!" Kurapika's eyes nearly goes on scarlet traces. However, this didn't change the fact for his friend, Pyro to smile.

Pyro took out a piece of the earring, and holds it upright in-front of Kurapika. He explained. "Don't you see Kurapika? this earrings are not literally for women..."

Kurapika could only put another grumpy face, as he put both of his arms crossed. "Oh really? then what is it?" he asked dryly.

Pyro again, just keep on smiling as he told his friend. "This earring is a sign of everlasting friendship, When both friends wear each of this two piece earring, On our Kuruta tribe, it was believe that...Best-friends will be together forever until the end. Aid to Cure, Side by Side...That's how it works."

"um so your saying...that, we wont get separated when..." Kurapika felt his face blush off, he shook his own head a bit avoiding for Pyro to notice them, Pyro was of course do saw them, he knew how Kurapika get's easily embarrass on things.

Before Kurapika could flinch during the time Pyro make his move to put the diamond earring to his left ear, Kurapika felt pretty embarrass as before, however, he let them, he let Pyro put it on to him.

"There!" Pyro stated, feeling proud that he was able to put it on right place.

"h-how does it look?" Kurapika asked in a shy way, he was trying his best to look upright straight to Pyro, but since this kind of thing really feels weird, he couldn't help but to stay froze.

"You look great!" Pyro not even minding of how now his friend was totally overload of embarrassment, as when he added. "You look beautiful on it Kurapika..."

The next smile Pyro showed was so tender.

Kurapika smiled back. "Thanks..."

Once again Pyro lifted up the other piece. And said, "Now its my turn!"

"Eh?" Kurapika watched Pyro, of how he put the earring on his right ear. "What you're doing?" he ask innocently.

"This is mine, and that is yours...Now we are perfect match!" Joyfully Pyro Noted.

The two shared some funny laughs, of how they look like a girl with those earrings, but indeed, it wasn't just a piece of earring...But...A sign of memory, a bond, and the so-called friendship.

* * *

_Happy birthday! Kurapika!_

**_Mom..._**

_Happy brithday...Kurapika..._

**_Dad.._**

_Happy birthday Kurapika!_

**_Pyro..._**

_Happy birthday!_

**_Everyone..._**

* * *

_my dear do you hear the way _  
_the bird's sings?_

_do you also hear _  
_how the cididas cries.._

_Rest your head on my lap,i'll be sure to protect you._  
_Smiles awake when you rise. _  
_do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby."_

* * *

**Why does it feel warm. Why does my heart feels heavy, even though we shouldn't be this attached. But, fate was really playing...**

* * *

Kurapika could feel that his whole world was moving. Though, he was so sure that he was not doing some -sleep-walking. But, yes, there was this warm feeling surfacing through the touch and contact of skin from his padjamas...He look up above to see who was the figure carrying him on a bridal-style. It was no other than the man who stole him away from his friend's space.

"Kuro..ro.." He muttered, That made the raven haired-man look down, finding out that he has woken up.

"where are we going...?" Kurapika asked nothing on particular reason, he just wanted to know. He was too tired to think of what on earth Kuroro planning to him after full-filling the promise that they made.

"To the Hideout of course." Kuroro replied in a deadpan tone, though it's really obvious where, but still, he didn't mind answering the useless funny questions of the kuruta. "Take a sleep...It's not good for your health." Kuroro offered him or more like ordered the kuruta...By force.

Right, it's not yet really the time for him to wake up in such state. Without further any words, the Kuruta falls asleep once again to the masculine arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I see so Kuroro took him..." Mizuken said while his fingers placing on his chin, in a thinking pose. "As expected" he was pretty sure about something, which he had drawn out sort an 'ehh?!" reaction from the trio.

"What do you mean as expected?!" Leorio asked, he was near over his patient. He needs to rescue Kurapika before that man could do something evil to his partner.

"Calm down Old man! Seriously pay some patient practice!" Killua scolded the older guy, and took a rub on his head.

"Say Mizuken san, what do you mean 'as expected'? Do you mean..." Gon having those southful eye contact to Mizuken's. He yearns for answers. He continued. "Do you mean...you know that this would happen?" finally he finish off his sentence by taking a shook on his head through the floor gaze.

Mizuken sighed, as like Killua did, he rubbed off the back of his head, and could at very least can't tell them so bluntly of what is it. He then replied on the kid. "Well, before Kurapika could be out of control..He had mutter something about the fact of: Kuroro Lucifer will come and pick him up"

"Come and pick him up? What do you mean?" Felt curious of the silver-haired beside's Gon. The black-haired kid follows in a nod.

"It means, it's like Kurapika know's that, Kuroro will one day kidnap him-or take him away from the cage..." Mizuken then took the cup of coffee on the table facing his front. "Something like that, for sure he was aware of..." He then sipped.

"But i don't get it, why would Kurapika let that guy get him, if they are mortal enemies!?" Leorio throws up his hands on the air, for mercy, geez, how could you know of how Kurapika and Kuroro's bond got close ever since the day they have met and have travel together.

"Who knows? Why not ask Kurapika yourselves..." Mizuken said, as if he doesn't care.

"Now you mention, why don't we just do like what we always do..." Killua could only take his chocolate a sip too, as if he doesn't really care, but Gon know's Killua does care for Kurapika too. It's just that, Killua is not the type of person who usually gives in on a certain paradox.

* * *

But, what was that promise anyway?

* * *

Here how the promise goes between Kuroro Lucifer and the last survivor of the Kuruta Clan, Kurapika. Kuroro Lucifer himself- promised the blonde that, their deal collecting the scarlet eyes, he won't let him escape, he won't let him be taken away by anyone, He won't let the little frail kuruta to get hurt by someone. While Kurapika oaths him that, he won't kill him and his spider member's as long as he would keep his promise of completing the lost scarlet eyes of his clan.

After the deal, they could just go each other far away, so that they wouldn't be able to meet anymore, it's like forget everything and pretend nothing had happen, forget the days they spent, forget the harsh memories they have. Just move forward. That's how their deal goals.

However, something was not right, For, instead the two are able to separate, Kuroro was somewhat became soft eversince he spent those days with the Kuruta. And this Kuruta, Kurapika, instead of the deal, he has forgiven him? No, it's not like he think he was a darn sinner for everything, From the start it was his fault, but either way he passed all the blame to the guy.

But you cannot blame Kurapika either, it's indeed a sin for Kuroro to kill the 128 kuruta's with no mercy. What more taking their eye's off, not even bothering to bury them unlike Kurapika did for Uvogin.

It was cruel, their fate,path,encounter's and departure's are all just plain cruel.

Why should they forgive each other? Why should they feel the so-called 'love and care' for each other? If they were mortal enemies.

So why? Why did things end up like that? It's really an alien, a big abnormality, a phenomenon.

* * *

Kurapika was sleeping on the fresh mattress that was seemed to be ready by Kuroro himself, from his arrival retrieving the kuruta.

Nobunaga became silent since then, he was slightly able to understand the kuruta's feelings which is really the end of the world. On how Shalnark told Nobunaga about them and about that one kuruta who killed his friend. The called 'Revenge' was normal for that kid to do, and same goes for them.

As if like they are mafia's, one's you mess with the one, you'll mess with all of them.

Without any further questions, or any words, all the spider members' remained silent, watching their leader aback carrying the beautiful sleeping Kurapika.

On the way how Kurapika looks, he looks like a shit, it's not really that much, but, you could see how he had suffer from his nen, how he became weak. Noting his right hand with bandages which got injured due to he punches the wall until his fist get bleed, get disordered.

The man wanted to know, Kuroro need's to ask the kuruta, He was hoping that they didn't torture him, or more like he hoped that those wounds, those left bloodstained from his hands were not done by Kurapika himself. It maybe sound really weird, but, he doesn't know it either, he just can't hold up with those thoughts. He just really need to know.

Watching the sleeping Kuruta from the mattress, viewing the wounded right hand, it was totally ruined.

Perfect timing the Kuruta had woken up.

* * *

Kurapika slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids were really heavy and he felt as if he had needed all his strength to open his eyes.

He batted his eyes several times before he could focus them on a white ceiling above him. He tried to move his limbs and felt the softness of the small mattress which fits his size, that he had slept in.

"Finally awake?" He heard the suave voice. He immediately focus his eyes to his open left side, to see the Raven haired guy with the inverted cross on his forehead, watching him so closely, sitting on a chair and facing him.

"Kuroro." Kurapika blinked, though he can't really move his body, but half of his neck through the chest, he could move them at very least.

"Here." Kuroro offered Kurapika some glass of drink, he needs them, and he didn't even protest like he used to.

After drinking the glass of water, Kurapika felt relief, it felt good on how the water flows from his throat through his stomach.

Kuroro placed the glass on the table beside his right, and stared with his deep dark eyes to the Kuruta.

An eye contact.

Kurapika knew this, yes, he know Kuroro needs to know of what happen to him back at the hunter society. And it really feels ackward for him to feel some guilt, first it's not like Kuroro needs to know everything, not even they have the deal, it doesn't mean that the man in-front of him needs to know all of it.

"Now tell me." Kuroro then ordered the Kuruta. Kurapika averted his eyes avoiding eye contact. He kept silent from the moment.

"Kurapika..." Kuroro tries it again, but still Kurapika was.

"Please." Those word had reach the kuruta, Kurapika didn't expect to fall on that trap, on instinct their eyes met. Kurapika cursed himself for reacting aimlessly from those southfull puppy eyes. Yet he knew he was just pretending.

The blonde head sighed,_ "i guess i have no choice.'_ He thought of giving up. "First could you let me sit up?" Kurapika beg or more like tried to ordered the order man to follow his request. Without any words, Kuroro did so.

After managing to sit up position. Facing each-other, starring with each-other they begin the conversation.

"That wound, what happen to your right hand?" Kuroro pointed the first matter.

Kurapika hid his right hand's by his left. He answered in hesitation. "this is, my doing. It;s not them..."

Kuroro knew it all along, but of course its a good thing he ask, at least he knows the truth, and to the next question. "Why did you do that to yourself?"

Kurapika gulped, sweat drops started to fall from his forehead. He took a deep breath and inhale it out. Still not looking straight from Kuroro. "I did this for i..." A pause. "i-it was itching badly..." he does put more grip on his right hand.

Kuroro observed him, and continues to listen with another question, "Itching for what?"

"Well, it's because, i'm stopping myself...To hurt someone so..I..." Kurapika didn't finish off his sentence, but Kuroro Lucifer knows' and get;s what he meant. Right, "_his hands were itching to kill someone_." that's why.

"Kurapika."

"W-what?" Kurapika was startled.

Kuroro gaze him a cold gaze, though you could see he was worried, It was not really right for the kuruta to suffer alone, to suffer by his own._He had suffer enough._

"You..You won't understand, you'll never understand me..." Kurapika stared off, he also knew what the bigger was was trying to say, He glared to Kuroro with absence of scarlet eyes, he was really trying to threaten him away. So away from him. He said,

"You don't know how hard for me not to attack someone."

"Did you mean hard to attack me?" Kuroro grinned.

That's it, Kurapika could only sent a punch to Kuroro by his left fist, but Kuroro able to catch them. Still motionless as ever, while Kurapika already grittining his teeth. He was having patient. No he was trying his best to harm him...Not at all...

"Why! Why! Why?!" Kurapika cried out. "Why on earth you bastard it has to be?!" Kurapika continued to brute a force from his left fist which is already been caught by the bigger hand. Tear's started to fall from his cheek.

"Don;t you see?! Don't you understand?! I don't want to kill you anymore! I don;t want to kill your spider's either...! I'm tried of killing someone! I'm tired of seeing blood! I had enough, I Don't want to kill anymore-So why!"

Kurapika looked up to the man with tears of scarlet eyes. There were on that mode.

"So why..." Kurapika was loosing his voice, the grip from his left fist vanish, he was weak, he became weak, why for this man? Why it has to be this way...Those words, those thoughts never leave his mind. It was always the same problem. The same old story.

Kuroro felt those tears, there were falling, he cupped Kurapika's cheek in order to look up-right from his.

"Kurapika..." He softly called his name. While Kurapika tear's doesn't stop falling, his beautiful crimson was full of loneliness.

"I can't bring myself to kill you!"

Kuroro then embraced the kid, though it's not his way of comforting, but, he doesn't know. Only his arms, hands, and everything moved on its own. He hug him tight to his, And Kurapika let him. He let them...He was lost, he needs a decision. He really is... _"a logical human."_

_damn it.._

Kurapika cursed.

_why i can't kill him?_

_damn it._

_even though he killed them all._

_damn it._

_he killed all of my love ones_.

then.

_why on earth, i cant kill him?!_

Kurapika cursing inside his mind, though Kuroro broke his thoughts off when he said, "You can kill me if you want."

"w-what?" Kurapika opened his eyes to meet on Kuroro's. The raven man continued by patting his blond locks.

"Kill me. You can do it. Your allowed to. Its your right..." a pause. "But, i don't see like killing you back is the best..."

Kurapika was dumbfounded, yeah, really, the earth was shaking? No, its' just his own self.

The two remained on their position. It was a few moment of silence, right, the two needs to think. They need to re-think in order to found away to solve out this kind of problem.

But, is there one?

No, Kurapika couldn't find anything. His head was messed up, his mind was in a nut-cracker.

He just wanted to forget, he finally looking for peace and same goes for the spider head. It might be an alien word, but both of the sides wants to agree.

Such an agreement you say.

* * *

Outside the room, Everyone was waiting patiently. All of the spider members are assembled.

"Danchou..." Shalnark have doze off, he was out of thoughts. "Is there really noway to settle this at peace?"

That made his spider comrades took another alien reaction. If not misheard, Nobunaga agreed. "But Danchou, and that Chain-usser..." Nobunaga paused. "No, that Kurapika..." the samurai rose on his sit. "But it's already the end for that kid right?"

Nobunaga asked with particular no one, anyhow, all of them felled once again in dead silent. It was really a weird thing for them to care for the kid, no they really don't care about him. But what they really cared off for was their Danchou. Their beloved Leader, that some of them cannot be replaced.

Machi nodded and said, "But, if there was away...I think only one thing to settle this..." She said putting her self on a thinking pose.

"Then what could it be?" Phixn asked.

"It's just a hunch...But..." She trailed off, having those worried looks from her eyebrow.

"But?" Shalnark continued her sentence.

"I could only think, that the only way to settle this is to...Kill each-other."

After Machi finished off her sentence, they were more felled on dead silent. There's noway they could say that-But, was it for this?

Is there...

Really no choice to settle?

No choice to remove the living regret of the Kuruta, which Kurapika himself has no control of it anymore?

What could be possibly the one way through light?

**Can you think of something?**

* * *

Kurapika let go off the arms of Kuroro, Kuroro let them. Kurapika was on kneeling way of his own mattress. He slowly looked up to the raven haired man.

Kurapika revealed his judgment chain. The pinky finger. And Kuroro wasn't surprise. He closed his eyes.

"Say Kuroro..." Kurapika asked in a husky way. And lifted his pinky finger pointing at Kuroro. As for the man to open his eyes, viewing Kurapika;s right hand. The kuruta then said.

_**"Would you, Promise me something?"**_

* * *

**TBC...**

**_I BET YOU GOT YOUR BREATH AWAY! DARN CLIFF HANGER HUH?! OF COURSE! im actually bad mood when i type this, but later from killua pace on this chapie, my bad mood was off so maybe the english was back being ugly XDD anyway TEL ME! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF, A WAY TO MAKE KURAPIKA GET OUT OF THIS PROBLEM!_**

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	17. Danger Arise

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEEEWS!_** oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

_Note: __uwaaaaaah I really need a Beta Reader for my last chapies! So that, a lot of people could read this-in-a-better-english- And who wants to be my beta-reader? And if your my beta-reader make sure your always up that when i need you-you wont be missing or suddenly no contact with meh DX huhu_

_And the reason why i did a veeery late update 1st im kinda sad cuz my fellow readers wasnt able to read my current chapies..i want them to catch up but in the end they didnt show up. 2nd theres a sudden pinch on my house we need to stay alert pff~ 3rd Cuz i know there aint any people around on this month cuz its christmas then new year...see? XD_

_4th, we actually loose an internet connection, but then its back! yatta desune?! 5th i just currently able to finish the one-shot manga of kurapika since we lost the internet-and was just now able to finish watching G.I. current episodes. and knowing Kurapika would not show up...IM SO DEPRESS! i hope the movie wont dissapoint me! i want it thrilling guresome and the angst! the action~! the dramatic scene of dying kurapika-muahahah! OOPS. shimatta. XDD_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Danger Arise**

* * *

"Say Kuroro." Kurapika lifted his hand, pointing his pinky finger that called Judgement chain. He ask in a husky voice. ..."Would you..." Kuroro met once again with those eyes, that anytime might tear apart. The kid's lips contains a sarcastical smile. "...Promise me something?"

What kind of promise Kurapika asks for?

* * *

**Back to where Gon, Killua, Leorio and Senritsu is...**

"Say Killua..." the black haired kid ask the silver haired on his left side.

"hn?" killua gave him the questionable look. "Do you think Kuroro would not kill Kurapika?" he ask in a sympathetic way.

It has taken a couple of minutes before he answered him back. "Well, Not that i;m sure of but, for sure that guy won't let Kurapika die."

"Really? How do you think so?" they keep walking on the long hallway, way through their room. Both continue to discuss this matter until when they reach on where Leorio is.

Sitting on the sofa, Leorio called them up. "Gon! Killua!"

The two kids stop from their feet, "Oh Leorio..." said Gon.

"How was it?" Killua asked the doctor.

"Its no use, Senritsu couldn't trace Kurapika's heartbeat.' sadly said by Leorio.

"As i thought." Killua poste himself in thinking position.

"As i thought of what?" Gon blink his eyes in wonder.

"Old man and Gon..." Killua said looking to the both of them. "hm?" reply by the two.

"We don't know the hideout of the spiders,,,But there is one thing for sure, for them to go for..."

"Killua, what are you trying to say? Stop with the explanations just go to the matter!" Leorio patiently, or more like out already of its patience.

"Geez, don't you know what month today?" the silver haired kid rolled his eyes.

"What's with the month?" ask by Gon.

"Today is September 2 and there is an auction going to be held on YorkShin City for the 2nd time." said by the silver haired kid.

Leorio and Gon's eyes have widened.

"Right," Killua stated. "If there is another grand auction there, the spider layer might been as well got there." He grinned.

Gon and Leorio had look onto each other side, "Kuroro Lucifer might have brought him there! Back to the old base!"

And so, they leave to go back on the YorkShin city, Senritsu was left on the side of Mizuken, stil searching for clues. But for Gon, Killua and Leorio, there is no doubt. There's noway that the spiders would miss the brand new grand auction on Yorkshin, so the answer is already there.

If there is an auction, The Spider's will be always there to show up!

* * *

**Back at Kurapika and Kuroro.**

"Say Kuroro, would you promise me something?"

instead of words, Kuroro gave him a nod.

"First condition, No, Promise me first..." Kurapika's piny finger was still lifted up pointing to Kuroro. "Take care of my friends, it's not like i'm telling you to look over them...But, please, no matter what happens, no matter what ever things they do, don't get on their way, don't harm them...If ever you guys have encounter each other again, do not kill them..."

Still no words, Kuroro was standing still, he was waiting for the 2nd condition of promise.

Kurapika continued.

"2nd promise me that...You will be the one...To.." he stop from his sentence.

His lips wants to tell him, but the words is not coming out.

_"is this really for good? Is there really noway? If there isnt really a way...Then, i would prefer this. I would prefer it alone...That's why..."_

Kurapika looked up once again to the man, when he said, "I want you to be the one to defeat me. Please...Please Kill me with your own hands..."

That's it. that request, that promise, could Kuroro do that? Can he grant that kind of wish from Kurapika?

He didnt answered, Kurapika then put his voice on demanding voice, he wants the man to say yes.  
"Kuroro please, your the only one who could do this to me..."

"Your so unfair." Kuroro said, in Kurapika's surprises of course. "Telling me to be the one to kill you, how mean..." Kuroro commented with a smirk.

"Yes i know, it is also a punishment from what youve done to me..." Kurapika played back.

Right, not only Kuroro could kill Kurapika, the Kuruta's friends like Gon, Killua and Leorio..even Senritsu could do that, however, because he was mean, he also wants to punish this man who kill all the ones he love. Does he want Kuroro to suffer from guilt? Such a nasty way right?

It might not be his real play, but, Kurapika wouldn't want to burden his friends, to be the ones to take his life.

He doesnt want to leave them some regret.

"So..Do you..?"

Kuroro gave him finally a nod.

"Then..." Kurapika throwed his judment chain finger through-

_THROUGH WHAT?!_

* * *

"It's time for me to get Kurapika from these hands..." Creeply said by Hisoka to himself, though Illumi was on his back. Suddenly the phone of Illumi rang up.

_ring,,,ring,,_, "oh..." Hisoka turned his head to Illumi, like giving him the permission to answer it.  
"Sorry about that." Illumi said as he answered the phone.

The call was short, just Illumi giving a nod. "Ok i'll be right there." The call ended, Hisoka asked, "From who is it?"  
"A client." Replied shortly by Illumi, and turns his back waving goodbye to Hisoka. "I got to go...I have a job to do, see you on success getting him..." Walking away, shortly after Illumi look at him back. "got that?"

Hisoka then squeels,"aww Illumi, how sweet of yours!" Hisoka was about to hug Illumi but when Illumi said, "One hug 2-jinees."

Hisoka pouted, "So cold as ever!"  
Illumi just sighed and finally vanish from the darkness.

"Now then," Hisoka held up high his fingers forming a circle facing his left eye while his right was closed. "Time to hunt my Beautiful Sweet Rose..."

He giggled as always in a creepy way.

* * *

The spider member's had their good sighed of relief. Their Danchou finally go down stairs. One by one they immidiately rushed to their Danchou's side to from a circle but with space.

"Danchou! How is Kurapika?" Shalnark was the first one to ask the specific question.

Kuroro deadpan as always, "He is alright."

"So the kid aint yet..." Nobunaga who is surprisingly sighing in relief?!

However shortly after their fun. They suddenly heard the kuruta yelped in pain.

"arghhh!" It was coming from the room of course.

The Spider's turn all their heads upstairs, as if they recall it right, Kurapika could be very abnormal each of minutes.

"Kurapika." Kuroro vanish from their sight, and of course they knew where their Danchou went. And they followed in. "Danchou!"

Reaching the room, Kuroro Found Kurapika curling himself into a ball, breaking down hard to the futton.

"Kurapika what's wrong?!" In no time , Kuroro was able to be on his side. Kurapika weakly removing his hands touching to him, he said "Dont come near..me.." He coughed harshly.

Kuroro could sense it, so he used his Gyo and to see that Kurapika's nen was going berserk like last time. Really, cant he have a break?

"Relax. Just relax..." Kuroro told Kurapika, who's still gritting his teeth in order not to make more noise when it pains him.

Shakingly, Kurapika shoved away Kuroro's hands. "I said dont touch me!" However, Kuroro insisted, and made Kurapika sat his back on the wall. Kurapika's scarlet eyes shot open from the sudden move. The spider members are occupying the way of the door, In order to watch if-ever Kurapika would harm their danchou.

Its not like they dont trust him, but, seeing him with that unstoppable nen that could kill Spiders-Would be very dangerous.

"nghh..argh.." Kurapika keep shaking his head left to right, and gripping tight on the sheets of the bed.

"Does it hurts? where does it hurt?" Kuroro was worried, but his face doesnt show any of it, as all of you know-he was kinda born with a motionless face.

Kurapika not bothering to answer his question, just mumbling to himself or someone, "I cant..take it anymore..."

"Hang in there!" His voice raised up which causes the spider's to have their eye socket out. Its the first time or all over years-since they heard their Danchou saying those kind of worst. And for the better Nobunaga was gripping through his katanna and he sudggested.

"Danchou, cant we do something to calm that brat down?!" Kuroro's head turned to his waiting spider ,members.

Machi took a step in, "Dancou...Hisoka actually contacted me."

Another thunder of shock goes through their vines, and Kuroro raised his eyebrow in question. "Hisoka? What did he said?"

Machi then took short minutes of thinking before answering back. "He said, the way to calm down the Kuruta-when he is panicking from nen outbreak...He.." stopping from the traces. Machi doesnt know how to say it to her leader.

"He what?" Phinx asked instead of their danchou.

"He said, you must past the ten through...The very close open contact..." Machi gulped with her throat, its the first time he felt ashamed about this kind of stuffs-especially if Hisoka's to talk to.

"Very close open contact...?" Shalnark eyes travelled to their Danchou infront of Kurapika-face-to-face. "Very...close.." His eyes looking through the Kurapika in pain and the dumbfounded Danchou-who is patiently waiting. "Contact...close..contact.." Realizing what it meant. Shalnark felt his face red. "F-for real?!"

"huh?" The rest of spiders has their question mark popping in head.

"Why? what is it Shalnark?" Phinx being beside Shalnark.

"Yeah what is it about?" Shizuku innocently asked from the side of Machi.

Machi stared to their eyes, feeling the hunch of not very good idea-but for the best.

Franklin doing facepalm. He finally figured out what was Machi and Shalnark trying to say.

"...Shal..." This time Kuroro's voice was like pleading. "Tell me what is it."

"Well.." Shalnark doing some playing fingers, as he took a deep breath and spoke out the matter. "Danchou, Hisoka meant for very close open contact is...through...the...m-m-m-..."

"Hey! Come on! Spill it now!" Nobunaga being impatient.

"Fine!" Machi throwing a death glare to Nobunaga to shut up as she could finally say. "Danchou, it meant pass it through mouth-to-mouth."

"Y-y-you Mean Kiss?!" Nobunaga felt like he needs to collapse and so he did collapse.

Jaw drop and different faces-throws up inside the whole room.

"Doing...that..." Shizuku punched her palm in the idea, "Ah! You mean, Passing the Ten through lips?"

Machi must have hard on the fuzz. "Yeah sort of."

"Kurapika." Kuroro called the Kuruta's name who's been silently baring the pain going through his whole body. Same time goes for the Spider to tense up.

Kurapika opening slightly his eyes which also in pain-the mark of pain. Look up to Kuroro.

"Kurapika...if this is the only way..." Kuroro stopped his words from the moment. But good grief Kurapika nodded and even told them a thing that he should have not mutter. "Hisoka did that to me before"

"Uwaht!?" Inside the spider members, and so as their Leader.

"For real?"Kuroro doubting the words. Kurapika nodded, "Do it quickly i want to get over with this..." In a voice that really very irritated on the situation. Who could be? Of course the kuruta himself, he wants the pain to vanish soon as possible.

"ok..." Kuroro ordered his eyes for his members to leave, and obediently they did so without further more words.

Its not a kiss, but it may look like because of the contact passing...Really..Hisoka is so naughty. But so, if this is the way to make Kurapika calm down even just for one day...Kuroro Lucifer did so the method.

Later wards, Kurapika regretted the fact that-he and the Spider Leader just did something vuglar, it wasnt a kiss but everymen would feel disgust from the proccess. He felt his face flush red, remembering how Hisoka did that to him then now this stupid Bastard. He felt very lame...

Until a plan came up from his head. "i cant stay here for long...I need to accomplish it..." His eyes have narrow-when he notice that he doesnt have the tribal clothing with him. His own tribal clothing.

The door have creaked open pulling him out of the thoughts...

"Kuroro." Kuroro closing the door froze, its the first time Kurapika called him this time. Kurapika held up his hands to Kuroro-which causes the raven haired man has another question look. "what?"

Kurapika breathing deep and inhales, "My tribal clothes...I left them from the association when you pick me up...Now go get it."

hoho~Ordering Kuroro was just really funny, but hey, Without any complains Kuroro nodded. "ok.."

Kuroro did left, as for the matter, The city they are staying in was not far on the side of Yorkshin. Kurapika's fist does fisted on determination. The thought of it came...His plan.._ "I need to escape out from here!"_

* * *

No more further hassle, Kurapika was able to left the spider base, without getting track by any of them. Kurapika was also surprise-he was able to escape and he didnt expect no one could notice him jumping out from the window of his room.

Running with bare foot, not so long the morning had risen, Matter of fact he had escaped between noon. And on midnight he continiously running everywhere until he was out of the said city.

Now he wondered why The Spider was near the Yorkshin. He stopped from his feet finding out himself inside an alley. "Im sorry..but this is the only way to start out our plan...My plan..." Kurapika muttered to himself. What plan was that anyway?

Until he heard a roaming bus car, announcing something..."1 more day to Go the 2nd Auction in YorkShin will be held! Bid your money for new great artifact collections!"

"2nd auction?" Kurapika then realized that he was actually inside the entrance city of Yorkshin. "Then that means..." The answer was obviously there. The reason why the spider's didnt made much of move afar from Yorkshin, cuz a 2nd great auction would be held and of course still the fearsome GeneiRyodan wont let it pass.

"Auction..." Kurapika trying to move from the dark alley and was stop by a hand on his back. He heard a stranger voice.

"Hey Lady...You shoudlnt be wandering around here at night." The guy was a gangsta. He is bald but hiding his head with a winter somewhat hat. Wearing pitiful rock jacket with style-eyed Kurapika up and down.

Kurapika knew what was going to happen, he swated the guy's hand. "Dont touch me, and im in a hurry. So leave me alone."

The guy just whistled. "Such a fearsome lady..." Kurapika had a vein pop from that kind of calling, he said while his eyes were closed. "Am not a female...Got that?" glaring up. "You bald."

"What?!" The guy looses his composure of cool. "You f*cking girlman face! I'll let myself confirm your real gender!" He evilly smirked, Kurapika was taken aback from the ground. He know what this guy planning to do. He wants to scream for help but the matter came to his mind that-he should not make Kuroro go pick him up.

He needs to fight alone, so that their plan would play well.

"Let go! Im a guy!" He was pucnhing with all his strenght, but he didnt still recover, he is still too weak..What more he cant use his nen, or else the bad possible of going out of control might activate once he did.

The bald guy reavling his knife wants to ripp off his clothing, the horror came to the very spine of Kurapika. "No! Stop!" this time, he was screaming, it was always like this, why damn people doesnt believe him.

"No~NO And even if you are a guy-that wouldnt waste my time playing with you." The guy just lick his face, which made Kurapika felt the disgusted sound. "ugh.."

**_'kill...kill...kill...'_**

Kurapika did stop the straggling when he heard a voice inside his head. His mouth was open, his eyes were open too..Being steady as if he was a corpse.

The guy chuckled "No more resisting? no fun..." but the guy continued to lick him and kiss him on his neck.

Without warning Kurapika's eyes had turned scarlet. "kill.."

The guy didnt seem to heard him spoke.

Then again Kurapika said..."Kill..." His eyes flushed in more deadly scarlet eyes.

Finally the guy notice the changes. He was frozen in fear witnessing those demon eyes like. "Ah! A monsters!"

When Kurapika heard the name 'monster' he was woken up from the up coming loose of control. He sitted himself while the bald guy already running away from his vision while screaming 'a monster! a monter! there's a devil!"

Kurapika couldnt help but to cbit his lips. "Damn." He curse under his breath.

But then he heard a car behind him stop. Turning his head to find out who was it-who just parked a car on a alley that people shoudlnt be in.

"My my~"

Kurapika's eyes widen, when he saw the fat man whom he had met before on Yorkshin days.,..

Zenji grimmingly smiled while both his hands clasped in a pleasure. "Found you. Kuruta."

* * *

**TBC...**

**_SORRY IF THE ENGLISH TOTALLY-SUCKS! im not on the mood, but hey sorry for those ecchi part, i reeeaaly need to put them there! gomenasai! But hey, your already on the age enough for those scene right? Thats why its rated T i didnt rate it M cuz its not that you know...mature..ONLY HALF XDD_**

**_Please dont flame meh, and one more thing,. i bet you guys know what's going to happen, I KNOW ITS TOTALLY NORMAL-being used already alot from other fics..But i REALLY NEEEED TO PUT this medicine here. That flavour, and this aint totally a kurokura ok? So leopi fans just wait...there is also a space for hiskura AHAHAHa~~ As i have promise if possible im doing all the secret code pairings...pfff~~ Hope you like this chapie. PLEASE INSPIRE ME! im seriously kinda getting the 'loosen hope' continuing this fic! DX huhu_**

**_this is still over the ORANGE range...so hm? lemon? Who knows, i want this fic to be convinient for all! XD so...sticking with orange huh? im not sure at myself either! TEHE XD_**

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	18. Like a Boss Like a Monster

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

**AND IM SO GLAD I HAVE NEW READEEERS! 8D weee~~**

_Note: uurgyaa, i really feel so lazy. the reason why i late update cuz im worried for my readers who reads late and they need to catch up on the lastest chapie. But anyway, since its really -the time being slow~ I guess i shall publish and i just hope the late readers would be able to catch up! XDD_

_enjoy please stay tune until the end..cuz..i have one clue THERE WOULD BE A BIG TWIST :D_

_got curious? YOU MUST! X3_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**Like A Boss Like A Monster**

* * *

"Here."

Kuroro raised an eyebrow facing Mizuken. "Take it. This is what you came back for right?"

Mizuken forcly put the kuruta tribal clothes on Kuroro's hands. "Hurry up and dont make that brat wait..."

Kuroro found him self want to chuchkle. Since when he got ordered by someone? He grinned, "He's not my wife or something...Not even my mother.."

"Old hog you mean?" Mizuken burst out laughing. after short laughter, he stop and gave a assuring smile but later a serious stare. He said, "Kurapika is in your hands...I bet he already told you.."

Kuroro nodded. When suddenly he felt goosebumps.

"What's wrong?" Mizuken asked.

"...Kurapika...?" Kuroro had felt it. Something must have happen.

"Why what happen to Kurapika?"

"Kurapika!" In no time Kuroro vanished like a gust of wind. Mizuken was left alone and un-answered.

What on earth would happen again...?

* * *

Inside the Yorkshin Auction..There is a hidden room that reveals a prinson metal place. [not again XD]

The room was small, dark, and the only thing you could say the light is the jiggling broken lamp that gives spotlight to a certain chair. A Blonde that was tied up with ropes in sitting position. There are two bodyguard mafia guarding him left and right.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Kurapika slowly took upright his head to see who it was. He muttered with furious anger. "Zenji."

The fat man chuckled and his nose was covered with a bandage patch. Looks like after Kurapika gave him that awesome punch, it still didnt got itself vanish. Piercing his eyes in amusement to his little prey-the Kuruta. He walk in.

"Looks like you've never change..." Zenji said with the hint of mockery. Kurapika gave his mocking smile and sarcastically commented. "Your still bald after all years..."

Zenji found him self vein pop and slapped the kuruta, which causes him to gasp in surprise. "You silly bitch! Do you have any idea who is the boss here? Dont you see your position?!"

Instead getting silent, Kurapika does a counter attack by saying, "You'll never own me. Never will." A smirk.

That's it Zenji just did yanked his hair hard and shouts to his face with evil grimaced.

'ugh!'

"Hehehe~ You know what, i just realize how pretty you are..." Zenji taking his lovely time observing Kurapika's features up and down. "Such a living specimen...ey? They say?" He chuckled darker than earlier, Which gives Kurapika the impression of _'im going to kill you'._

Though the eyes werent scarlet at all, He would try his best to hide his scarlet eyes...Or else in no time Zenji would have beheaded him and took his eyes out.

Zenji notice this and he said, "I would make you live..." He grinned, Kurapika raised an eyebrow. Zenji continued by releasing his yanked hair. "Your a living artifact~ And you'll get auctioned sooner or later..."

"You bastard."

"You dont have places to run...Your my slave now."

"Since when?"

"Since the day i captured you...Little Kuruta.." Zenji laugh out loud to himself by just seeing the face of the bluntly angered Kurapika-trying his best not to make his eyes scarlet. "Who would have known that the Nostrad Body guard helping them to gain the scarlet eyes was actually a kuruta...huh? tsk tsk tsk..."

"Damn it." Kurapika cursed silently, After the out loud laughing which nothing really funny..Zenji retorted by making Kurapika face him up to his chin. "Why dont we change those eyes of yours? Youve been stopping yourself...Last time, you are using contacts, and now you dont..Let me see those blazing scarlet gem of yours..." Creepily he smiled that gave shiver to Kurapika's spine.

He is a creep like others.

"Scum."

"What?!"

Kurapika cant stop himself but to say those words. His hands were itching to kill. Right. These people are all trashes, everyone is treating him like an object._ 'its always like this i hate it.'_ Kurapika is a living human, he has feelings, he has his own free will and yet the humans around him always forcing him to do things and to be in things that really doesnt involve him._ 'always bad luck'_

However he felt another slap on his face, this time it was on his left. "I'll have you obey me! And make your eyes scarlet!" Another evil grinned was formed from Zenji. This time Kurapika kept his mouth shut. If possible he wouldnt want to get himself more angry than he was already. However the fact that seem doesnt leave him at all was way worst.

Zenji started to order the both guards between his left and right- he ordered them to torture Kurapika in order to make his eyes scarlet.

Kurapika had taken a lot of strong punches-but that is nothing compare to a punch of nen. Now you are wondering why he cant win with these. First his nen wasnt sealed. But his master told him if possible do not activate his nen for once he release it even just a little-who would have know when he could stop. It would be surely another cause of destruction. 2nd The reason why he let himself be captured and not even fighting back- for he wants to die alone. Got that? Remember there is his two choices which is die alone or to make someone suffer with him.

There's noway he would want someone to suffer with him, then how about the promise thing he told Kuroro...Was it a lie? No...Everything was being planned very welll...He would atleast like to get weaken so that it would be easy for him. 3rd the thing you called hope, was long been dead for him. This is all for the better, and thats only his thought...

'argh!' He was slammed to the wall with the chair, looks like they were going far enough.

"Boss still..." one of the guard said.

Zenji being impatient. "Why are you so stubborn!?"

"We cant torture him far from these for we will head him to auction...So this is the last straw..." The other guard said. Right, since they would auction Kurapika. If possible they cannot really torture him like breaking legs, removing finger nails...Or else he wont be able to sell him in high price. Why not just the eyes? Of course that is a good idea, but it is indeed rare to sell a living kuruta with those eyes...got that idea? Really Kurapika wanted to puke.

'_Selfish money rubbers...'_

Zenji had notice the stare of Kurapika towards him. The stare was deep, full of disgust and the hidden mockery was there. The old Fat man got irritated and screamed to his face, "What the hell are you looking at me!?"

Kurapika didnt answered instead he keep staring with those eyes. Which really give out creeps from head to toe of Zenji, he didnt want to loose to Kurapika-he was his prisoner thats why he came up with an idea.

"I see, you wont even change your eyes in color huh?"

Kurapika didnt give any reaction.

"If i remember right, i saw you with the spiders...Are you their new member after what they have done to your clan?" a chuckle. "My~mY, looks likes things could change after years they sa-"

"AM NOT A SPIDER!"

All got silent.

_"ah- crap..."_ Kurapika made a wrong move.

"So you were not a spider?" Kurapika turned to look away. Zenji just got an idea on his head. "I see. Then if your not a spider..."

Kurapika heard some moving metal tools and a slight smoke from the other side of the room. Zenji said, "Guys take out that."

_'that?_' What that is that? It was then his eyes widden in horror.' _y-you dont mean'._' There is a twelve legged spider print mark from the metal barrel that was currenty being hold by another guard, meanwhile the two guards from his left and right holding his both arms tight in order not to get free.

"no,no,no!" Kurapika shaking his head for pleading. Anything but not that. Zenji's evil laugh started to echoed in the whole room...And said, "Let me make your eyes burned in crimson scarlet!"

Slowly, the thing was coming near his front, cold sweat drops started to fall from his forehead, body shaking badly and jerking out to be freed from the two man's grasp.

"Stop!Stop!Stop!" The more he straggle the more they hold him tight with might.

"If your not a spider then, Let's make you ONE." Lastly Zenji's voice. And In no time, the smell of burning flesh from his chest-scream all hell out.

Kurapika's Scarlet eyes with his chains and nen. Activated.

* * *

**IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL.**

* * *

At the same time Gon,Killua and Leorio came in perfect timing to saw the Yorkshin Aucition building just exploded on a certain room which on the behalf crashed the left side of its body.

"What the Hell is going on!?" Leorio screamed in dis-belief. Suddenly the same presence they felt back when Kurapika is going out of control. Killua-Gon had felt it both.

"Kurapika!?" Both the kids exclaimed, The doctor turn his head at the back to see the sweating faces of the two.

"You dont mean..."

Gon gazed up on the tall building. And said, "Leorio...Killua...We need to save everyone inside that building..."

Killua knows what he was talking about, "Are you nutts?! Is that really important than what we must do?!" Leorio said cant believe what Gon was saying. Killua haulted and said, "He is right Old-man, plus its too late to reach our real goal..."

The silver-haired crystal blue eyes eyed the place of explotion from his position.

Gon nodded, Leorio followed the stare of Killua. And finally Gon said, "Everyone is in danger."

* * *

Running inside the building, They did what Gon told them to. First priority is to get everyone out of the building.

the building would be a battle field and a roam of deaths if they dont do something with the panicking baggainers. either woman, man and old fat guys-ignoring the fact that they are selling human body parts_ which is not right_. But that doesnt matter anymore. As long as no one would die in the hands of their friend.

_'this is for the best we could help!'_

Back to where the room had exploded. Kurapika was joilting with pain, his teeth was graving to bite someone. His eyes were blazing in flamed scarlet eyes. His ahnds both clutching tight to his chest which is burning and bleeding in pain. The more Kurapika rawrs out-the more the building was cracking in pieces.

"b-boss lets get out of here!" the right guard screams and ran away as possible. Zenji retorted to refuse but the invisible chains had already appear which is indeed a real danger. The left guard got crashed by the big chain that was same as the last time. Juggling either up and down left or right. Zenji ran away ignoring to help the left guard who was still alive.

"ahh!" Zenji screamed to ran-Thats when Kurapika heard his voice and had recall the seething anger. _"I'll kill you!"_ His mouth didnt spoke out but mentally his mind and his eyes did. The chains started to move aiming for the running Zenji.

Like an asshole, Zenji nearly fall from his stance-crawling on the floor like a piece of pig. The voices inside Kurapika's mind can be hear-as if a telepathic one.

_"i'll make you scream! i'll destroy you! i'm going to make you suffer!"_

"ah-wu-waah!" Zenji nearly died when one of the biggest chain crashed to his front. He started to beg, "Please dont kill me! I wont do it again! I would give you all the money!" Of course that was a very lamest joke Kurapika could hear from him.

_**"I dont care about your apologies. Just Die."**_

The horrid scream of the old man rang out to the ears of Gon,Killua and Leorio-who had manage to let all of the people evacuated.

"That scream. It must have something have happen." Killua said.

"You mean Kurapika might be there?" Leorio asked cluelessy.

Gon nodded in agreement. "Lets go!"

* * *

Outside the building. From the View of Kuroro Lucifer's eyes who was currently jumping through out each building in order to reach the place that all his insticnt says on where Kurapika is. It was also where the same time he saw how the part of the building suddenly exploded and had felt out the raging nen from a certain Kuruta.

_"Please make me made it."_

Zenji collapsed, for the goodthing he wasnt dead nor got injured but Killua kicked him for slight revenge.

**_"Dont interfere with me..."_**

Gon and Killua stan to their defences, Leorio got up Zenji to escape him. "Gon, Killua are you sure about this?" Gon and Killua nodded without turning back and ordered Leorio. "Escape that guy then we'll deal things here!"

Leorio with slight hesitation, but they are right, this is for the best. He is a bother. Before leaving completely he shouted. "Dont die!"

Gon and Killua smiled after hearing Leorio's words, Slowly but surely the smoke on their front form a certain figures with chains floating above like snakes.

"Gon, dont let your guard down..." Killua said to his friend. Gon gulped and one sweat drop from his chin. "I know."

The figure was standing still. Shortly after the smoke completely vanish which had revealing the bloodied blond standing like a zombie. Gon first couldnt say who was it, but then the signs of chains had confirm their bad feeling.

"Kurapi-" Gon wants to start to call his friend's name but then he notice a badly burned blood on the center chest of the Kuruta.

Killua gasp for he was able to see clearly of what is the printed mark tattoo on Kurapika's chest. "t-thats-"

But all was interupt when they heard the voice of Kurapika inside their heads. Saying, "**_I'll make you all pay..."_**

"Ehh?" Gon and Killua tried to look carefully if Kurapika was speaking with his mouth but found out that, he wasnt-and what they are hearing inside their heads was probably the effect of Kurapika's nen. Revealing the dark secrets from his heart that lurks. The hatred thoughts.

Couple moment of cold silences, they heard Kurapika spoke again-still lips not even moving yet those beast eyes-that kind of appearance-those invincible big deadly chains rattling all over his background.

**_"I'll make you feel my wrath..My Pain...the pain that i have endured all this time!"_**

The Kurapika infront of them started to clutch again between his ribs, "ack!" The burning flesh he had earlier-he had felt it again, of course after reiceiving those-you should stay steady or will really give more pain. Kurapika coughed blood which Gon and Killua wanted to run towards him in aid. "Kurapika!"

But then a chain whipped their front. The voice rangs up, "**_Dont come near me! Hate, Hate, Hate!"_**

Gon gripping his fist tight, "Kurapika! Its me! Gon and Killua you know!"

Kurapika didnt heard them, another whip of chain came to make them move back off. Jumping far as possible. When they heard a chuckle from their back.

"My~My~ Pretty mess aint it? I guess its my turn to shine..." The mischivieous smile of course belongs to..

"Hisoka?!" Gon and Killua jumped back but frozed from the point they are going close to Kurapika who they currently running off.

"What are you doing here?!" Killua asked.

"Relax, im here for Kurapika...Right Kurapika?" He smiled as if he could talk to him properly, both the kids turned their head to follow the talk.

Kurapika was surprisingly awake, still holding tight with his own arms to his chest, His eyes still scarlet but the way he shivers could say that he was back to conciusness.

"Kurapika?"

"Hisoka..." Kurapika said, trying to stand up.

Without warning, Hisoka stepped more closer and closer to Kurapika, Kurapika willingly accept Hisoka's finger tips lifting up his chin.

A grin escaped from Hisoka's lips, and Kurapika didnt even got creep out-instead the two kids was..When suddenly they just saw something that shoudlnt have been done in public.

Hisoka lips to Kurapika!?

"w-w-w-w-what the heck are you two doing!?" Killua furious blush, 'why Kurapika isnt pushing him away!?'

Gon was jaw drop, but when he notice the changes, The nen glowed calmy. "Killua, look...!" Gon said pointing his fingers towards the two.

"Kurapika's nen..is calming a bit..."

After the long contact, Kurapika sighed heavily and falls down weakly to Hisoka's arms.

"K-Kurapika!"

Hisoka smiled evily, Kurapika was half conciuoss and un-conciouss. Being carried by Hisoka, still Kurapika's hands traced tightly to his own chest.

"What are you..." Gon said, trying to ask Hisoka who just smiled as always But deadly.

"Hisoka." Killua called out. But then They heard Kurapika said, "Gon, Killua."

"Eh Kurapika?" [Both]

"Escape here before the building could collapse..."

"But Kurapika-"

this time Hisoka spoke and said, "If you dont get out of here, it would be a hinderance so just follow."

Both of them didnt got it but it was then the floor started to crack open Killua dragged Gon to run now, "Wait Killua-Kurapika is-"

"Its alright! Hisoka would take care of him!"

As the pieces of the ceiling falls, On Kurapika's last vision for the two... _"Gon Killua...Im sorry...But..."_

When Hisoka said, "Well then shall we go now?"

With a nod from Kurapika, Hisoka jumped out on the open window flying through the moon.

_"Let's Go to the final Set of Stage..."_ [Kurapika's narration.]

Kuroro already too late, he saw Gon and Killua with Leorio watching how the building collapses completely.

The trio was unknown of his presence.

Kuroro looks up to gaze the moon and found the figure. He thought off, _"so its the signal..."_

Right.

_**The final battle, the promise, would be held on...Lukuso Province!**_

* * *

**TBC...**

**I hope i was able to tense you up with my lame narrating an action scene! i hope you love the chapie...cuz i give all my laziness through all this xDDD**

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	19. Friend to Foe Serpentes Rosaceae

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

**AND IM SO GLAD I HAVE NEW READEEERS! 8D weee~~**

_Note: OH MY! IM SOOOO MERRY HAPPY to know that you guys really love the previous chap! Im so now energetic and got a new dream...what dream? secret! i will reveal it to you when we are the wits end of this fic! XD muahahaha~~Anyway this chapie is kinda fast right? well..im afraid my readers wont be here to leave me some reviews uwaaah~~ everyone is busy neh? well am not busy at all..infact im always at vacation xD feeling lucky? nah its lonely ya know ._._

_BY THE WAY for those late readers, i have a request, kindly tell me what ya think on thy pass chapter that you werent able to review on the time it was release. I wanna know everyone's thoughts and expression, and oh this request is only for the late readers XD the one who are keeping up with me you dont need to unless you werent able to do it :D_

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**Friend To Foe ****Serpentes Rosaceae**

* * *

Zenji had woken up. He was in an hospital. "Am alive..." He wasnt dead. Right he just collapsed from his over terror when The Kuruta was going to kill him. He felt shivers remembering how devilish like Kurapika was.

But later on, he felt the sudden urge to call on his phone, pining a number that was familliar to him.

"I want you to kill him and Get his eyes! I'll pay much as you want!" He ordered shouting over the phone and it hungs up. He chuckled darkly from no one.

_"hehe, you thought i would let it pass? Of course not. Now that am still alive...There's noway i wouldnt get what i wanted...Kuruta. No."_ He smirked. "Kurapika.."

* * *

"Ah!_Ouch!_"

A small hiss escaped from the corner of Kurapika's lips. He was gripping hard on his torn and messed up clothing, while Hisoka is doing some first aid on his burned injury.

"My~My~ Its really surprising that you have still manage to stand and break out the whole building after receiving such a deep painful injury...~" Hisoka chuckled as he twisted the wet cloth tight for the red stains of blood falls down the cup.

"I dont need your compliment." Kurapika tried to glare at him but failed when Hisoka put the wet cloth once again, gently poking the burn.

Where they are anyway? They are currently inside a small wooden cabin, with enough open window to see the leaves of tree standing and the blue sky. Silently Kurapika stared onto the clouds that slowly passes by..._ 'the air wasnt fresh anymore...unlike those times.._' Small flash back of his lively hometown, the day he was still with his family and friends. The green lives that gives moisture of oxygen, the gentle scent of the chrysatemun blossoms.

"Chrysatenum..." He outly said in a whisper, Hisoka stop for a moment after hearing Kurapika spoke in no particular person. Kurapika was dozing off to stare over the clouds, he didnt even notice that Hisoka had watching him silently.

The jester grinned pleasingly and continued to drop soft pokes on Kurapika's wounded chest.

_'the time is a burden...thats why...i...'_

* * *

**Inside a train...**

Gon was staring onto the window, watching each of the scenery passing by. "Kurapika..."

Someone rubbed his head and shoved a pocky on his mouth.

"Gon dont be so depressed!" Leorio said cheeringly, Killua holding the pocky box and took one bite of the stick. "He's right Gon, if you keep thinking about it, we wont be able to do things just as we planned..."

Leorio nodded in agreement. "Gon, we must believe that we could still do something for Kurapika..."

Gon faint of small smile, as he remember what happen last night. During the time the Yorkshin Building Auction collapsed due to Kurapika's up-roar raging nen.

* * *

_**That night...**_

"Kuroro Lucifer!?"

The three of them stand on defences, they just now realize that Kuroro was standing behind their backs absent mindly.

"W-what are you doing here...?" Killua asked as sweat drops run down his chin.

Gon was staring at Kuroro in the eyes, as if not scared at all. Leorio has the same expression of Gon, though his legs were already shaking badly.

Kuroro thought off, '_really these guys are...'_

The raven haired man sighed, which had distract the trio's defences for the small moment and reverts back being alert when Kuroro stared back to them.

Tension...But...Kuroro started to walk away turning his back he got a lot of dissapoinment reactions from his behind.

"Hey wait where are you going!" He heard Leorio called him, which is a small vein pop from Kuroro's head but he gave it away. It is a weakling so it doesnt really matter. He ask in an obvious irritation still motionlessly...

"What?"

"w-what the what!?" Leorio tutters and forced to make a brave play that doesnt suit him at all..Or way too easy to read.

Kuroro has no time to play with them but either way he let them.

"What do you need from me? Im in a hurry..." This time Kuroro said as if pleading to get over on whatever bussiness they are about to discuss.

Leorio felt dumb founded. Then Killua spoke out, "Do you know where Hisoka taking Kurapika off to?"

_'such a smart move, as expected from the ex-assasin...'_ Kuroro chuckled inside his throat, Gon found it mocking so he stepped forward and asked. "Where are you going? Do you know where Hisoka and Kurapika is going?"

Another heavy sighed, he turn his back away from the trio and answered. "To Lukuso..."

"Eh?"

He stop on his feet and turned a little his head to see them, "Lukuso Province, Kurapika's hometown, thats where they are going and am going too..."

"What do you mean you too?" Leorio asked.

Small silence was form but later on, they didnt expect the Spider Head to answer. "Thats because...I need to go there to fullfill my mission..."

"What mission?" This time Killua asked taking a step forward beside Gon.

Kuroro let out a small laugh, which Gon found it embarrassing this time. "w-why are you laughing!?"

"Nothing, its just that really...the three of you gives me stress...Even i dont tell you, nor someone, you guys would always go mind other's bussiness. No wonder Kurapika is having troubles on how to explain things with you.."

The trio kinda dont get what he meant, but if its about Kurapika they would get it.

"Hey, Kuroro..." This time Gon called out like he was pleading for him to answer the earlier question of Killua. "What are you going to do there?"

Kuroro did hesitate to answer the kid, but anyway, "Kurapika put his judgment chain inside my heart."

"UWHAT!?"

Kuroro faced them once again and continued, "The two conditions is, not to harm the three of you...The 2nd condition is..."

"The 2nd condition is what...?" Leorio felt sweat drops.

"That, i'll be the one..To finish his life."

Thats it. He said it, The thunder shock fell on their nerves.

"How could..." Gon felt loosening hope. Kurapika was indeed willingly to die alone for their sake. Mention the conditions, they were still in his priority.

"Its a promise that i cannot broke, thats why even if you three would stop me...I wont let you." Kuroro played to stare into cold ones.

Gon and Killua understands and so as Leorio.

Before completely leaving, Gon called once again to Kuroro. "Kuroro!"

He turned his head again to look with the face of 'what'.?

"Were' going there too! And...I'll make sure we could do something for Kurapika! There is still hope!" Hearing those words from the black haired kid, Kuroro couldnt help but found it amazing.

'_hope huh?_' Walking away leaving the trio to the same spot. He didnt look back and continued to walk alone in the dark._ 'since when did i...have forgotten those words...?'_

* * *

**Back to the current timeline.**

_"that guy...if only he could be honest...we could help him..."_ Gon thought off-imagining the back image of Kuroro Lucifer's inverted cross dark cloak.

"Where here." Killua muttered which Gon got up from his seat to lean hard on the window. He whispered under his breath. "...The Lukuso estate..."

Leorio felt the goosebumps. On their position, you had the clear view of the destroyed land of the Kuruta tribe. Filled with cross graves and faced destruction. Fall of Ruins.

They had remember the last time when they are searching for kurapika, they got there but all was too late. And once again they have come to this place, and this time, it was still the same, searching for their friend who is currently on Hisoka's hand. Like does the last time did.

However now would be different. Not only them, Even Kuroro is going there, who knows if he is there already or not. Either way both parties are preparing for a battle.

Preparing for the dangerous death battle with the beast.

* * *

**Back inside the cabin on where Hisoka and Kurapika is.**

Kurapika had his clothes on but since his clothes was torn up on its center, its revealing the bandages that Hisoka had applied to his chest. He slowly raised his hand to traces them... "spider..." he murmmured.

It was silent for Kurapika. He was alone on his room, sitting on the bed facing a mirror infront of him, reflected with that mark. When the wind suddenly blows weird.

"Who's there!?" Kurapika switched to his side, from his window view. The curtain swift and reveals dark long hair guy whom he met before on hunter exam.

"Your...!"

Hisoka did felt the presence, he slammed the door open looking for traces if Kurapika was safe. However he wasnt there, and there where few small needles that is indeed familliar. Hisoka's eyes narrowed while following the traces of needle that was pin all of the bed and onto the floor.

"Illumi...you..."

Hisoka immidiately ran out of the cabin to chase outside the forest.

Kurapika jumps to each of the trees branches. Illumi is following him with those black deadly eyes. He said in motionless tone. "My~My~ What an energetic target, i'm surprise you are still able to run out that fast and dodge all my attacks with that heavy injury..."

"I dont need your side comment!" Kurapika shouted as he stop on a small branch. Illumi threw one of his nen mechanical needle and pierced the current position branch of Kurapika on the tree,but luckily he was able to dodge.

But not that fortunate.

The time he fell, it was also the same time he felt his chest burned in pain which he wasnt able to jump on another branch in instant which he fall down straight the ground.

The impact was strong but not that strong to make him die, however he was off paralized from the sudden in-touch to the ground and small coughs of blood trailed to his lips. "Shit." He cursed, and able to dodge another atleast 5 needle nen to his front.

He rolled to the left as fast-and the neelde got pierced dark through the ground on where he was lying down earlier.

Not so far, Illumi was now on the ground coming closer to Kurapika. The horror climbs up to his spine. Hurriedly, Kurapika rose up on his feet, holding tight onto his ribs and dashed through once again on the forest.

_'How troublesome.'_ Illumi said inside his mind._ 'i guess i have to get this finish over.'_

While Kurapika endless running away from Illumi, he didnt notice that he had cuts onto his feet. He suddenly felt another pain from his chest. "Darn it. Not now!"

Before he could run or dodge anywhere, the Needles had pin the pieces of his clothing on through his leg.

"!"

"You cant run now...This is the end..." Illumi stated as he spaced closer and closer to Kurapika. Kurapika had panicked, he tried removing the needles but it doesnt move an inch so he torn up his own padjama's in order to be set free.

"opptoo..Nice move." Illumi praised.

Another long marathon inside the forest, they continued to chase each other. When finally Kurapika had reach a dead end. Large smug rotten veins on the wall. Right its a real dead end. "What now?" While thinking of a way which to go next, it was all too late.

He got pinned onto the wall by Illumi's nen needles.

"Stay still." This time Illumi's eyes turned deadly serious.

Kurapika was run out of words, he had nowhere to escape. "Goodbye." Illumi said as he threw the final needle, from the view of Kurapika's eye.._..'im dead.'_

_**SPANGK!**_

"Eh?" Kurapika found a joker card had slice the nen Needle by Illumi. To his own surprises Illumi didnt also expect for him to show up. Both of the men said in different exclamation. "Hisoka!?" Illumi dead pan, as Kurapika said it so shock.

"Illumi!"

Both got silent, Kurapika didnt expect to hear such strong words out from Hisoka. He was angry, he was deadly serious.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes willingly to attack at any moment. Illumi put his guard down after receiving a uneasy stare from the jester.

"Could you please explain what is the meaning of this Illumi?" Hisoka asked, Kurapika watched his back solemly as he notice the fist of Hisoka just grippen in anger. '_but why...?'_

"H-hey Hisoka what are you trying to-" Before Kurapika could ask for more, He just heard Hisoka.

"I wont let you kill Kurapika, Even if that means for us to be enemies Illumi..."

_"e-e-ehhh!? for real!?"_ Kurapika felt like he was going crazy, the two mysterious person Illumi and Hisoka which is unknown if they are really friends,companies or only an ally with each other. And now it would be his fault that the two was fighting.

And oh, dont get it wrong, we all know Hisoka would do anything just to attained his precious preys. Like back when he was nearly going lead into a fight with Illumi for saving Gon by helping Killua. And this time, he wont let Illumi do it for real.

For this time, there would be no next time. Its about Kurapika and we know it.

Silently, Illumi watched Kurapika from Hisoka's back who is removing the needle pins on his clothes. But he still fails, even cutting or torning up his own clothe it wont do good. For Illumi's nen on the needle was different than the earlier attack.

"Hisoka."

Illumi called his attention, Hisoka asked again, "Why are you going to kill Kurapika?" he ask for curiosity.

Illumi smirked a bit and said, "Remember the phonecall? The old fat man who kidnap that Kuruta was my client. and Earlier he had woken up from hospital."

Kurapika caught the words and had attention. _'old man...fat...you dont mean Zenji? He is still alive?'_

"He told me to assinate Kurapika and take off his eyes..."

Kurapika felt sudden slight disgust, fear and hatred after hearing of what Zenji was planning to do after Leorio save him. _'that old fart!'_ He said inside his mind.

"How much is the payment?" [Hisoka]

"More than the prize of G.I game..."

"I see, so you wont back out even if i beg?"

"Nope. Not this time Hisoka."

"I see then..."

Kurapika knows what would happen next, this would be a big slash. Hisoka raised one of his joker card and same goes for Illumi raising one of his nen Needles.

"Then let be friends turn foes...!"

The fearsome battle had clasped.

* * *

Gon,Killua and Leorio had arrive the place. Same as ever the place was gloomy and dead. No sign of life. Pure silence.

The only thing you could hear is their own footsteps,stepping muddy to the rotten ground.

"...i wonder where is Hisoka and Kurapika..." Gon found himself asking out loud. However his question was answered so fast when they heard a large explosion somewhere on its forest.

"Gon! Leorio! Its over there!"

Gon and Leorio Nodded once when Killua pointed to the direction.

Same again right? Why always this kind of turn out events...However the next scene wont be same anymore.

When do they have reach the territory.

"...Whats going on!?"

Leorio asked outloud, followed by Gon, "Thats-!" And Killua, "what the...?!"

The trio saw Illumi and Hisoka fighting eachother while Kurapika's nen is activated, his chains were dancing like rattle snakes on the air forming like a barrier.

Meanwhile on his above the two men are doing some amazing stunt.

"Illumi I didnt expect for us to fight one day" Hisoka sarcastically smiled.

"Me too, i didnt expect we would be fighting over one target." It was supposed to be a sarcastic comment, but since Illumi lacks emotions, it sounded nothing.

"Why Aniki is there!?" Killua gap.

"Why is Hisoka fighting with Illumi?!" Gon wondered.

"Why Kurapika is..." Leorio just staring openly at Kurapika. On the long view, he could clearly see that Kurapika is breathing heavily, in a harsh way-he was tugging an embrace to his own body. He was in kneeling position. His eyes were scarlet-staring absent mindly on the ground.

Leorio wanted to go near him, when he just Kurapika's rasp weak voice echoed inside his mind.

_**"Hurry up and save me."**_

"Kurapika!" Leorio ran towards his partner.

"Idiot! Leorio dont!" Killua called out but got stop when the needles and cards had slashed their ground.

"Look out Gon!" Killua pushed Gon they both landed on a safe place. "W-where is Leorio?" Gon asked.

"That stupid old man suddenly run out to Kurapika!"

"What!?"

Leorio ignored every single rocks that falls down, he was like a heroine on this state.

_"kurapika! Kurapika! Kurapika!"_ he endless call out The Blonde's name. _"Wait for me...! Wait for me!"_

Onto his vision, he couldnt see anything except the lonesome suffering Kuruta. Badly injured either Physically mentally and socially.

"Kurapika!"

**_"Hurry up and save me! I cant take it any longer..! Hurry!"_ **Kurapika's telepathic ability is working again. He embraced more tightly on his own. Even to the state of clawing his own flesh hard.

As on the hills edge, The raven haired man stood out and watched the messed up scenery.

* * *

**Everything would get crash.**

* * *

**TBC...**

**what does "Serpentes Rosaceae" mean? well its just mean, "Snake Rose" why so? becuz, it fits dont ya think? And...fast update? well we still have 5 chapies left. [not sure if it would be 5 chapies cuz it depends on typing the phase xDD] Oh no~ Illumi? Hisoka is fighting? gosh end of the world!**

**and is the story going to fast? of course not..its just the start of finale battledomeee! OTAMOSHIMINII!**

**I KNOW, that was short! Please review so that i could continue XD**

**Thank for reading its To Be Continued dont worry...Im just waiting for atleast 4reviews XD**

**Coz im a moody author e.e"**


	20. Chains

_**What If, Something Changes?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** Kurapika is being haunted by his Guilt. Only half of years Gon,Killua with Leorio had a reunion, however their Blonde friend didn't show Kuroro Lucifer set on track hunting down the Chain-Assassin. While Hisoka actually stalks him over the Shadows. Each parties are on hard search for the missing Kuruta, who knows even the Hunter Society was also looking for him.R&R!

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slight of **ORANGE**. Any pairings_[?]_ You'll Find out when you read, so i tell you-Start now!

_And this story had start to pop on my mind is May 23 2012, Is if ever someone around here resembles my fic, well, for me i'm the first xP_

**And oh, Im really glad that you readers are pumped up for this chapie! i hope on next chapie you do to!**

**AND IM SO GLAD I HAVE NEW READEEERS! 8D weee~~**

_Note: Ok, Remember im idiot,stupid,dumb,,-person so my english didnt improve at all. Bare with it. OwO Last chapie i think. Sorry,sorry,sorry, forgive me guys but this is what ive decided, this would be the ending~ Ready your tissues..._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**Chains**

* * *

**_"Hurry up and save me! I cant take it any longer..! Hurry!"_ **Kurapika's telepathic ability is working again. He embraced more tightly on his own. Even to the state of clawing his own flesh hard.

As on the hills edge, The raven haired man stood out and watched the messed up scenery.

* * *

Rocks keeps on falling up the hill side. The jester and the latter-Illumi and Hisoka, clashing with all their might of who would take the place on capturing Kurapika.

"Illumi. Why don't you just forget about your so called business?" Hisoka said with a sneer.

"Hisoka, Atleast mine is business, unlike yours, your just playing around." Illumi said with a doll face.

"Oh well then it can't be helped." Hisoka lift up his pointy finger into the sky, Using gyo Illumi saw Hisoka's bungee-gum flying through his body, Unable to dodge,the pink thread captures-Illumi and got slammed down the rocks. "oopsie," Hisoka marks.

Before the clown knew-Illumi had already disappear on the rocks, Hisoka only found out about it when the smokes are gone. Illumi threw his needles at Hisoka's back-_Elegantly_ the clown dodge and whips his bungee-gum towards the ground and it immediately loosen off guard to Illumi.

For the bungee-gum is going to hit Killua. "Killua._ (!)"_

It was late for the silver haired kid to feel an unknown source-he got caught and thrown up the sky.

_"Ahhh!"_

"Killua!" Gon exclaimed, And used his gyo. "Hisoka?!" looking up the rocks.

"Ya Gon." Hisoka greeted him with a smile while playing his fingers in a twirl making Killua feel dizzy.

"Hisoka what are you doing?!" Gon ask more demanding.

"Nothing. Just watch." Hisoka moved his fingers once more and treat Killua like a puppet.

"Uwaah!" Killua screams like forever, "Hey stop it!" But he almost wanted to vomit.

"Hisoka, you." This time it boiled an eerie-dark presence from Illumi. "Don't dare to hurt Killua or i'll..."Lifting his palm open pointing to Hisoka, "I'm going to Kill you."

"Nyap~"

Meanwhile, Kurapika trying his best to stay cool but all his effort are useless when his right hand started to bleed, "No." He said. "Not yet," he's shivering, "Not until."

**-Flashback-**

"First condition, No, Promise me first..." He lift up his pinky finger towards Kuroro. "Take care of my friends, it's not like i'm telling you to look over them...But, please, no matter what happens, no matter what ever things they do, don't get on their way, don't harm them...If ever you guys have encounter each other again, do not kill them..."

Kuroro remained silent.

"2nd promise me that...You will be the one...To.." Kurapika look up at him, this time he is sure. "I want you to be the one to defeat me. Please...Please Kill me with your own hands..." But the spider didn't answer back.

"Kuroro please, your the only one who could do this to me..."

"Your so unfair. Telling me to be the one to kill you, how mean..."Kuroro said with a smirk.

"Yes i know, it is also a punishment from what youve done to me..." Kurapika played back.

Right, not only Kuroro could kill Kurapika, the Kuruta's friends like Gon, Killua and Leorio..even Senritsu could do that, however, because he was mean, he also wants to punish this man who kill all the ones he love. Does he want Kuroro to suffer from guilt? Such a nasty way right?

It might not be his real play, but, Kurapika wouldn't want to burden his friends, to be the ones to take his life.

He doesnt want to leave them some regret.

"So..Do you..?"

Kuroro gave him finally a nod.

"Then..." Kurapika throwed his judment chain finger through the wall. _THE WALL?!_

Kuroro almost stoned for a minute,'what's going on? aren't he going to put a judgement chain on his heart?'

"What's this?" Danchou asked, Then Kurapika lift up his pointy finger revealing a sword that almost look like the judgement chain. "Take a look at this," Kurapika said-and so he listened.

"This is the Broken Chain." He explained, "Broken chain is the reverse, No, the fireback of the Judgement Chain. If judgement chain makes a rule and the person needs to follow it-This Broken chain is the alternative,how do i say it's like When we applied the rules those two rules into the Broken chain, there's a high possibility of not dying if the person is unable to accomplish the mission." Kurapika told the man.

Kuroro can't comprehend a little but he do understand, "So, you mean?"

"To sum it up, The broken chain would break the rules of the Judgement chain in order to evolve the 2 following rules. For example, i attached the Judgement chain into your heart-however if i chained my heart with the broken chain, the fire back goes to me."

"I see, if i failed to kill you like i promise, the one's going to die is.."

"Yes." the blonde confirmed, "I'm the one who is going to die if you are unble to follow those rules. The link between us would be broken-like a chain ring."

"But why would you do something like that?"

Kurapika first hesitated to explain any further, but then he did, "It's becuz like my master said, this nen i've obtained would eventually kill me, as a punishment breaking those rules...So i thought about it, what if someday, i became over powered by this ability that i might loose all my senses? And that proves it now. My life is short, the more i use it the more my existence seize to exist into zero."

"Your trying to say that, Once you are unble to control your own power, you prepared an alert exit?" Kuroro emphasized.

"So now, when you follow the two rules," Kurapika lifted up both judgement chain and broken chain, The two chains suddenly become one, 'Transformation'-category of nen-**_The Chain Vow!_ **Right now it looked like a mini fencing sword with a heart shape drawn on it's center.

"The next time we meet, it's the end. The count down starts now."

**-Present-**

The man who oath's to save the boy is now running with full speed. Kuroro recalled everything the kuruta said, "_Once the count down start-Kurapika will go full force of his nen means-Absolute Destruction!"_

_"I need to buy some time, if i go all out here right now, the other's will get caught!"_ Kurapika feared that someone would die with him. But then Kurapika heard something, or more like someone.

"Kurapika!" He heard the doctor's voice!

"L-Leorio?!" the figure appeared through out the thick tornado. "What the-" Before he could speak Leorio pulls him into an embrace.

"Kurapika! I;m so glad your still here! I finally found you!" Kurapika try to push him away but Leorio's arms being tight he can't break free. "Leorio i'm suffocating!" he manage to express. He finally heard him.

"Sorry." Leorio said with a blush.

Kurapika look at him with annoyed face, but then, he smiled, "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Your looking for me."

"Eh-that's, that's just normal!"

Kurapika giggled, "But too bad." Kurapika pushed Leorio so hard that he flew around 2-3 centimeter, "You just can't get too near or you'll get crushed."

"Kurapikaa!"

Kuroro landed on the ground like a space shuttle. The dust became more solid, not just Hisoka and Illumi but its also the typhoon Kurapika was building.

The blonde look up to see the spider head's face, Still unreadable. Kuroro faced him completely after seeing Leorio trying to gain some strength of being pushed roughly.

Kuroro summoned his skill book took an alert attention to Leorio and he heard the raven. "Chain-user, Die."

"No!" Leorio yelled but a blast came through his way. "The-"

"Leorio!" Gon appeared.

"Gon! What's going on?!" Leorio asked impatiently.

"Leorio, you shouldn't do that again." Gon said as if the first question didn't matter.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gon pointed his finger up, "You forgot about our plan, you must follow it." Gon smiled, "And i've come up with another plan to Killua's plan."

Leorio blinked a few minutes then said with an obvious face, "HUH!?"

Gon "We could," Gon said with bright assuring, "We could save Kurapika!"

* * *

"Are you near your end?" Kurapika didn't answer instead, he replied with his blazing scarlet eyes and greeting teeth. "Are you still Kurapika?" the bloodied boy finally stood up from his feet. The chains started to rustle like a snake-thousands of snake.

"So, that's it." Kuroro closed his eyes and pulled out something from his book, The fun fun cloth.

The Monster and the Beast are about to fight!

* * *

Illumi on Killua's side -Killua couldn't escape his brother's grasp. Hisoka with Gon and Leorio.

"Alright, since everyone aims for the same goal, let us do a team work." Gon chirpped.

"You know Gon sometimes, your crazy ideas are really...damn crazy." Leorio sarcastically said.

"I know," Gon scratched his side cheek, "But, earlier while everyone is busy fighting, i run to Kuroro."

"Eh!?" Killua and Leorio.

"And he said that, if he couldn't handle Kurapika alone, we can do whatever we want to stop Kurapika." Gon's face turned troubled, "As if something is about to happen."

Killua clasp his hands, "Alright, enough of that let us stick to our plan. Hisoka you tie Kurapika up with your bungee-gum, Leorio your a decoy, Me and Gon would break the rocks. And.."

Illumi staring at him. _-jiii-_

"Aniki, your." Kilua had sweat drops.

"Rest assured, though it doesn't mean i help you guys rescue Kurapika, I'll just let you guys held him in place and i'll kill him cuz it's my job." Illumi said like it's not a big deal.

"Bastard." Leorio muttered.

"Now,now, let's help Kuroro-chin i don't want him to die yet, Plus Kuroro would surely end up into a dust for Kurapika's abilities is for the likes of him." Hisoka said so lovely.

"How did you know that?" Leorio with suspicious eyes to Hisoka.

"For now let's forget each other just do what we are about to do-or we wouldn't want to die do we?" Killua commenced their first priority, "_To hold Kurapika on the spot!"_

* * *

Kuroro Lucifer almost lost his arm if he wasn't able to dodge Kurapika's chain that cuts everything getting in the way.

_"This is hopeless."_ Kuroro teleports to a far distance yet Kurapika followed him and send a big blow-though it didn't hit him in contact but the pressure did. He coughed blood._ "There's noway i could win on a 100% untie spider chain with an outcontrol owner."_ he mock himself that even he is the greatest of all he is the loser when it comes to Kurapika especially Kurapika is no longer here. What's infront of him is only a beast.

Kurapika's scarlet eyes in fire, _"A monster."_

"Kuroro!" A voice of a kid called him, He look down, It's Gon!

Kuroro landed down to where Gon is. Feeling close-Gon didn't give him time to ask, "Kuroro-san! team with us! You said we are free to do anything!"

Kuroro remained silent as ice but then he nod, "On one condition, We need to kill him."

"Eh!?" GOn blurted out,"But we are going to-"

"There's no way to save him." Kuroro noted, "Kurapika wants to die."

That tear Gon's heart apart, His friend wants to die?!

"If you are his friend give him what he wants." Kuroro laid black and dark.  
"Whatever!" To his surprises the kid known Gon doesn't easily give up. "There's a key to unlock oneself!"

It made the dark deep eyes of the spider shines, "This kid." Gon said something he used to believe.

"Till there is life there's still a lot to search!" Gon left after that, waving like 'i count on you.'

Kuroro felt like laughing out loud becuz of that kid, Kuroro placed his palm over his forehead swiftly his bangs up becuz it became messy. "Alright im in." he smiled to himself and summons his book once more, pulling out an abilitly he never did use before-Kuroro's original abilitly.

-Crane of Hope-

Hisoka and the other's position themselves caging Kurapika in their circle, Hisoka hid his bungee-gum's presence and whip towards Kurapika-but the monster Kurapika felt it and threw him in favor of a thousand of chains-But then Gon does his janken making rock slide to Kurapika's field-caught his attention to dodge but Killua electrize him.

"Argh!" Kurapika roared.

"Great!" Gon cheered.

"Gon look out!" Killua warned-Gon got hit by a chain tail and coughs blood. The chain almost break his stomach. "Gon!" Killua look deadly to the beast Kurapika, "Damn it, is he really Kurapika? Why can't he hear our voices!" Killua punched the ground on and on but another hand held him to stop, "G-Gon..."

Gon is still smiling after the fact his friend wouldn't go back, "Looks like plan failed, But, Killua it's alright..." He stood up, "I finally know what we got to do for Kurapika, His one wish."

Killua stared at his friend's back-trying to find what are the meaning behind those words. "You mean."

"Yes, Kurapika wish for eternal slumber."

Leorio watch how Kurapika destroys everything and injured his friends, "Kurapika! Why!" he screamed hoping the kuruta to hear him but it didnt. "Damn."

Kurapika attacks Hisoka with his chains and it almost kill the jester. This time the joker lost his smile, more like he didn't like the situation. "This looks bad," He look at Illumi who's sitting on the tree watching like Leorio does, "You think i would win? Or you think you would?"

Illumi spatted out, "Depends."

Hisoka cracks up, "Time to retreat." Hisoka jumps out of the battle field.

"Eh! Hisoka?" Gon questioned. "Where are you going?"

"Gon, it's useless. Nen is stronger after death, Kurapika-chan needs that...One thing.."

Gon nodded and wipe his sweats, "Your right, I'm sorry Leorio but this is the only way to save Kurapika-i would do it!" Gon does his jajaken and Kuroro finally done recharging.

This is how they look, Kuroro's Crane of Hope that looks like a cat's cradle extracted to the ends of trees, Hisoka secured it with his bungee-rum and Then Gon told Killua to send him his electricity into his hand.

The jaken fire ball became a blue fire after Killua's electricity was passed.

"Saishou wa guu, Janken-"

Gon fired his big blue of fire and the Cradle of hope catches it-Kuroro sealed that blue fire and throws it to Kurapika. Kuroro closed his eyes and remembered their days. "Goodbye."

They all watch as the big blue light eaten them all. It exploded like a nuclear bomb.

* * *

The pieces of chain became crystal lights above the sky-the said sky almost became dark but soon the sunset appeared.

"It's finish." Killua said, He look at Gon on his side, and he wasn't surprised that Gon is crying.

"Kurapika..." Gon's tears blurring his vision. Killua patted his shoulders as they continued to look up on the sunset.

"Ahh, he's gone, means, my job here is done and i got no payment for it." Illumi said in a matter of fact tone. "So then Hisoka, See you later." Illumi left.

Hisoka trace his eyes to the doctor, Leorio feels lost.

Leorio thought 'is Kurapika really done for? wait...is he really...' A shadow hinder his light, it was Hisoka standing in front of him.

"Hisoka."

"Leo-chan, i got a tip for you. Try passing your ten." Hisoka then turn his back, "They say love is powerful." the pierrot winked as for Leorio to get more confused, "I don't get it! Wait...Where is that Spider?"

* * *

Blackcoat almost torn off, a beautiful blonde hair with grey eyes watching the sunset-of how it was pretty, it's been years since he saw the most wonderful thing on earth that it almost died in a memory.

Kuroro is carrying him in a bridal style, though Kurapika almost loose his clothes from the explosion but there's still the last layer left, his black t-shirt and pants that look like a short now-while the left is still ok.

"Kuroro." Kurapika whispered, his throat was very dry.

Kuroro look at him in the eyes, he could see the boy's eyes are now near to it's limits. 'it's getting darker.'

"What is it?"

"Kuroro, could you take me to the place around here where i could see the sunset closely?"

"Sure."

"Also, give me my tribal clothes, i want to wear them while i'm with my friends."

Kuroro look up to his way, "They are heading there...Don't worry, and so as we."

"..I..See.." they both fell in silence and Kurapika started to hum his mother's melody.

They reach the end of the Kuruta village, on where the sunset is perfectly position for good view.

Kuroro dressed him with his tribal clothes, Kurapika summon his last energy to heal his wounds and appearance but not the damage of his life.

Kurapika sat on a stone facing the sunset, "Kuroro thank you. And i'm sorry."

Kuroro didn't said anything, he just left the kuruta there, Kuroro didn't want to witness the kid's last breath.

Gon,Leorio and Killua finally found him.

"Kurapika!" they all said.

Kurapika smiled, Leorio held him on his arms, but still facing the sunset, Gon holds his left hand like praying.

"Kurapika...I...-"

Kurapika hushed Gon, and replied back with a smile, "it's ok." Leorio can't take this so he-

"It's not ok! Damn it! Now that we are together your going to die like this!? Why! Why can't you have happiness!?" Leorio fell into tears, he felt Kurapika's hands cupped his cheek and wipe the fluid.

"Am Happy." Kurapika declared and look each of their faces, "Gon,Killua and Leorio, Am happy...I have good friends, I have no regrets." ..."That's why..."

Kurapika's eyelids becoming sleeply, and his vision became pure darkness.

"Kurapika! No! Don't leave us!" Gon pleaded, and Leorio did the same, Killua remained silent.

"Everyone, if i didn't met you guys, i would have been really sad and lonely on this painful world, but it's alright now..."

"Kurapika! Kurapika...!" Leorio repeatedly calling his friend, his dear friend is going to leave him again.

"Sorry, but...i couldn't...hear anything anymore..."

More cries from Gon and Leorio and Finally the assasin who remained silent finally had his tears.

"Damn!" Killua cursed as he punched the rock beside him, Gon grip more on Kurapika's hands as Leorio embraced him more.

"I'm..." Before Kurapika could said it, he regain his vision but-it's his home.

"Eh...?"

His mom and dad,with his whole clansmen and pyro waiting for him on the gate.

"Every-"

"Kurapika! What are you waiting for? Come!" His mom said.

"Mom."

"Kurapika finally your home." His dad said smiling too.

Little Kurapika steps forward towards his home. Meeting Pyro face to face-they are all alright.

Pyro ask him, "Kurapika, did you had fun?"

Little Kurapika replied back with a huge sweet smile, "yep! I had Fun! Pyro!"

The Kuruta village shines like a light of cotton inside Kurapika's forever slumber.

In reality, Kurapika finally left lifeless on Leorio's arms, Gon cried out like a child Killua tried to stop his tears by punching the wall but it didnt stop. Leorio embraced the cold figure-tears falling down his cheeks into Kurapika's cheeks.

But Kurapika Kuruta end up with a smile on his face and it remained.

Kuroro watch them from afar, He didn't cry out like they did but...He was surprised by himself when he felt hot liquid falls from his eyes.

He wipe them but another one came, "Farawell." The raven man in coat left like that as Hisoka remained there standing like a bystander with mischievious smile on his lips..

* * *

T**o be continued.**

* * *

**TBC...**

**Ok i didnt check this and too lazy to do~ Sorry i know i dont have the right to be an author here -and actually i might not do any more fic-becuz i think im more good at comedy than these stuffs 0w0 so sorry minna!**

**Hai hope it made you cry and also...I ONLY invented that Broken Chain and Chain Vow-also Kuroro's Cradle of Hope is a joke i mean its invented xD**

**Hope it make sense...Next chapie is the last chap! 83 r&r? IGNORE THE UGLY ENGLISH! and mispell and grammar!**


End file.
